La enfermera
by Snape's Snake
Summary: Resumen: La guerra terminó y con ella una etapa tenebrosa para el Mundo Mágico. Pero Severus Snape sigue sumergido en la oscuridad. Advertencias: NC-17. Violencia y lenguaje que puede resultar ofensivo.
1. Capítulo 1 Tinieblas

**Disclaimer:**

Severus, Harry y otros posibles personajes y lugares que aparezcan o se nombren en este fic, y que forman parte del Universo Potteriano son propiedad exclusiva de la Sra. Rowling. Todo lo demás sale de mi depravada imaginación.

**Nota de autora:**

Antes que nada debo advertir que este fic empecé a escribirlo en el verano del año 2011, y pretendía ser un regalo de cumpleaños para ti, ItrustIbelieve. Ha pasado tres veces tu aniversario y este es un regalo tan atrasado (en el ínterin has llegado incluso a modificarte el nombre XD) que es posible que no le encuentres una razón de ser :)

A despecho de no ser el mejor momento para que lo recibas y puesto que al fin está acabado sólo deseo que esta historia -aunque sé que no será del todo de tu agrado-, no te disguste y, ahora que lo pienso, te parezca demasiado oscura ;)

Bien, creo que es mi obligación advertiros de que, como ya sospecharéis, el fic no está beteado (no me parecía correcto ya que se trataba de un regalo), y de que puede que encontréis escasez o demasiada profusión de comas, incluso algún que otro párrafo que quizás os resulte confuso, pero confío en que eso sea todo; ya sabéis, mi beta se encargaba de esas cosas -y de mucho más, por supuesto-, pero no voy a poner aquí todos mis muchos defectos, ¿no? XD

Espero que nada de lo que os he dicho os impida continuar adelante y que disfrutéis de veras de la lectura :)

Un abrazo.

* * *

**Capítulo 1. Tinieblas**

_El calor se escapaba de su cuerpo a través de bocanadas de vaho que se perdían en la oscuridad, entre las hojas de los árboles. Desde su posición elevada sobre el árbol, podía verlos reír, unos metros más allá, junto a la casa en llamas, llamándose a gritos, borrachos de adrenalina y crueldad. Apoyó su mano derecha en el tronco y en cuclillas respiró profundamente para conseguir calmar a su corazón, desbocado por el pánico, al huir del mortífago alto y delgado. Apenas le había visto la cara debido a la oscuridad de la noche, pero recordaría su voz allí donde fuera. Y lo que era más importante: sabía su nombre. _

**»»» 1 «««**

Una pálida mano se deslizaba por el suave pelaje del gato negro. La larga cola se movía en una lánguida cadencia, al ritmo de las caricias del hombre, mientras él perdía su mirada a través de la ventana, en la solitaria oscuridad de la calle de la Hilandera.

Eran apenas las cinco de la mañana, pero había decidido levantarse porque ya no podía resistir el seguir echado en la cama. Llevaba despierto desde las tres aproximadamente, aunque él no lo podía saber con exactitud, por supuesto. Ahora había un montón de cosas que no podía saber con exactitud.

Aunque había otras muchas que sí sabía con una precisión matemática.

Tres pasos y medio separaban su cama del armario de su habitación. Otros cuatro eran la distancia entre el armario y la puerta. Desde allí, cinco hasta la cima de la escalera, cuyos diecisiete escalones le hacían descender a la planta de abajo. A su derecha, una puerta a dos pasos era la cocina. A su izquierda, a tres pasos, estaba el salón. Y dentro del salón, a cinco pasos en dirección oblicua, su butaca favorita donde ahora estaba sentado con el maldito gato tendido en el regazo. Treinta y siete pasos y medio era todo lo que necesitaba saber hasta que ella llegara.

Ella. Su única conexión con el mundo. Mal le pesara.

Desde que había despertado a la oscuridad perpetua hacía ya ocho meses en San Mungo, tras el ataque de la serpiente del Señor Tenebroso, ella había sido prácticamente la única persona con la que había hablado. O mejor debería admitir, la única con la que se había permitido hablar.

Cuando Harry Potter había vuelto a buscar su cuerpo inerte a la Casa de los Gritos, el muy estúpido se había dado cuenta de que aún respiraba, aunque de forma superficial, y de que apenas conservaba el conocimiento. La pérdida de gran cantidad de sangre había hecho que sus miembros estuvieran entumecidos y fríos, y también le impidió protestar cuando el maldito Gryffindor lo había alzado en sus propios brazos y lo había llevado junto al resto de los caídos en el Gran Comedor para ser reconocido por Madame Pomfrey. Allí, su exhausto cuerpo sí se había rendido a la inconsciencia, no volviendo a despertar hasta pasado mucho tiempo. Nunca creyó que hubiera sido el suficiente.

El día en que su aletargado cerebro al fin logró abrirse camino a través de la negra inexistencia, Severus no quiso moverse, ni siquiera quiso parpadear; con lentitud, pero con determinación, consiguió controlar su respiración, volviéndola tranquila y regular; recordó lo que le había sucedido al final de su vida, su conversación con el Señor Tenebroso, el ataque de Nagini, los recuerdos entregados a Harry Potter en el último momento. El suelo de la Casa de los Gritos era de madera, no mullido y suave a su tacto, así que determinó que estaba en una cama, o quizás en un catre de Azkabán, pero eso sólo podía significar una cosa: había sobrevivido.

Y entonces la escuchó por primera vez. Su voz era suave, aunque también algo grave. Una voz exquisita de mujer. Un agradable aroma a cítricos, ni extremadamente dulce ni demasiado ácido, se arremolinó en su experta nariz.

—Ya vuelvo a estar aquí, profesor Snape —la voz, incorpórea, se acercó a su oreja derecha, haciéndole cosquillas en el lóbulo con su aliento—. ¿Le apetece que lo afeite? —Tras un breve silencio, continuó—: Bueno, ya que no protesta…

Había pasado muchos años como espía, entrenando los músculos de su rostro para que no mostraran un solo sentimiento, así que se dejó afeitar sin dar ni la más mínima señal de conciencia, ni un leve pestañeo.

Tras lo que parecieron horas, pero bien podían haber sido días, salió de su mutismo y su inmovilidad. La mujer de voz grave, cuyo perfume nunca abandonaba del todo la habitación, se acercó a él para susurrarle:

—Profesor Snape, ¿está usted bien? Profesor Snape, contésteme. Profesor Snape…

Un gruñido áspero salió de su garganta reseca al darse cuenta de que, aún con los ojos abiertos, todo era oscuridad.

—¿Tiene sed? —Fue la respuesta de la mujer a su quejido—. Espere.

Pasados unos instantes sintió cómo algo cilíndrico era introducido entre sus labios.

—Beba —le ordenó suavemente, y él se limitó a aspirar por el tubo—. Vamos, beba, profesor. ¿Sabe dónde está? Tengo… tengo que ir a buscar al doctor.

A partir de ese momento los hechos se desarrollaron con una rapidez alarmante. Se lo explicaron todo: el por qué de su voz enronquecida a causa del desuso de sus cuerdas vocales y del daño producido por la profunda mordedura, que se había curado mucho tiempo atrás; el por qué de su estado de coma provocado por el veneno de la serpiente, inoculado directamente en su sistema sanguíneo; el por qué del entumecimiento de sus extremidades, aún a pesar de los continuos masajes y ejercicios pasivos a los que lo sometía diariamente su enfermera particular; el por qué de la presencia de dicha enfermera, gracias a la generosidad de su benefactor, el señor Harry Potter, que la había contratado y corría con todos los gastos de su salario. Se lo contaron todo.

Excepto el por qué de su ceguera.

Los meses se sucedían y él recuperaba lo perdido: el habla, la movilidad. Todo menos la visión. Reputados especialistas estudiaron su caso, determinando que se trataba de un síntoma somatizado más que de un efecto secundario causado por el veneno de Nagini o por algún otro tipo de agente vírico que le hubiera afectado únicamente a los ojos. Así que en todas las ocasiones acabaron por rendirse a la evidencia de que jamás recuperaría la vista si él no quería recuperarla.

Pero eso no era lo peor. No poder ver cuánto había a su alrededor lo sumía en una situación vulnerable, aunque no lo suficiente como para que no pudiera suplirla con el resto de sus desarrollados sentidos; además no había nada en este mundo que él quisiera ver. Pero sí había algo que quería hacer y que su ceguera le había arrebatado: magia.

Era consciente de que la conservaba, seguía sintiéndola en las puntas electrizadas de sus dedos, revoloteando a su alrededor y dentro de él. Destellos de magia, le dijeron. Pero para dominar esos destellos necesitaba de su varita, y ésta le fue requisada para seguridad de todos.

Así que de la noche a la mañana, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el poderoso ex mortífago espía de Dumbledore, Maestro en Pociones, héroe reconocido y superviviente de las dos guerras mágicas, y un mago capaz de volar sin escoba, se había convertido en alguien tan inútil para el Mundo Mágico como Rubeus Hagrid. Un hombre con magia, pero incapaz de usarla. Alguien peor que un _squib_. Alguien aún más amargado que antes.

—Señor Snape —le dijo un día una voz masculina, acompañada de un penetrante olor a manzana—. Ya no podemos hacer nada más por usted aquí, así que me temo que vamos a tener que darle el alta. A nuestros efectos está usted completamente recuperado.

Habían hecho bien en confiscarle su varita. Habría condenado al infierno a todas las supuestamente misericordiosas almas que revoloteaban alrededor de su cama mientras él recibía semejante noticia.

Media hora más tarde, en la única compañía de su enfermera, y sedado hasta las cejas, aún seguía murmurando:

—… completamente recuperado… completamente recuperado… recuperado… completamente…

—Profesor Snape —susurró la enfermera mientras posaba una de sus pequeñas y cálidas manos sobre la de él, que se crispaba en espasmos, agarrando las sábanas—, no se preocupe por nada, yo cuidaré de usted. Aquí o donde sea, hasta que vuelva a ver. No pierda la esperanza.

—No pienso seguir aceptando la caridad de Potter —logró decir tras mucho esfuerzo, para luego sumirse en un sueño inducido por las drogas.

Pero lo había hecho, había aceptado la caridad y la enfermera que conllevaba esa caridad hacía meses, cuando había vuelto a casa, y aunque jamás lo admitiría en público, no se arrepentía en absoluto.

El sonido del pestillo de la puerta de la calle al ser descorrido sacó al gato de su reposo, clavó las afiladas uñas en sus rodillas al desperezarse, y saltó de su regazo al suelo, alejándose hacia la puerta del salón para recibir a la mujer que acababa de entrar con unos sonoros maullidos y ronroneos.

—Hola, Shadow —dijo la recién llegada con cariño, mientras el gato se callaba en mitad de un maullido contundente. Era evidente que le había agarrado y ahora debía estar acunándolo entre sus brazos, a juzgar por el fuerte ronroneo que llegaba desde las alturas, a la derecha de Severus—. Buenos días, profesor Snape, ¿cómo se encuentra hoy?

—Lamentablemente vivo —susurró con voz fría—. Igual que ayer.

—No debe decir esas cosas, profesor —lo reconvino la mujer.

Él ni siquiera se giró para darle una verdadera bienvenida, pero al notar el peso del gato al caer de nuevo en su regazo alzó los ciegos ojos hacia donde creía que debía estar su rostro.

—Y, ¿por qué no debo hacerlo, enfermera Tretcore? —preguntó—. ¿Teme que si lo digo en voz alta las suficientes veces se cumplirá mi deseo?

—No debería desear ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Ah, no? —Tamborileó con los dedos de la mano derecha sobre el brazo de la butaca, cuyo cuero estaba raído por los años, mientras con la izquierda volvía a acariciar el pelaje del gato—. Y según usted, ¿qué es lo que debería desear? ¿Qué el señor Potter deje de pagar su sueldo para que no venga más?

—Una cura, profesor Snape, eso es lo que debería desear —pudo notar cómo la mujer encendía un espléndido fuego en la chimenea del salón—. Y quizás también que se le suavizara el carácter.

—Para eso es demasiado tarde, me temo. Llevo cuarenta años siendo un cabrón insensible.

—Y se le da bastante bien, de eso no hay duda.

Cuando la enfermera se separó de él, el calor de las suaves llamas rojizas le calentó el rostro, obligándole a parpadear con rapidez, como si su resplandor pudiera afectarle. Severus podía escuchar a su alrededor el ajetreo que producía la mujer, con toda probabilidad quitando el polvo a los viejos muebles, cosa que, como enfermera, no era necesario que hiciera, pero que hacía igualmente. A veces deseaba tener la suficiente animosidad como para destrozar la habitación antes de que ella llegara por las mañanas, para así demostrarle que se excedía en sus obligaciones.

—¿Por qué hace eso?

—¿El qué?

—Tanto ruido —gruñó malhumorado—. No puedo concentrarme en mis propios pensamientos, que dicho sea de paso, son lo único que tengo.

—Eso no es cierto. Tiene a Shadow. —La enfermera estaba en algún lugar cercano a las estanterías donde guardaba los libros de Artes Oscuras. Esos libros que ahora ya no podía leer ni consultar como antaño. Pensar en eso lo puso de peor humor y apenas logró percibir el tono ligeramente tenso de la mujer al seguir diciendo—: Y también me tiene a mí.

—Bueno, eso dígaselo al eminente señor Potter. —Una ladeada y cruel sonrisa se posó en los finos labios mientras hablaba—. Es él quien le paga, así que en realidad es él quien la tiene. Yo sólo estoy obligado a soportarla.

Severus pudo notar una extraña energía desplegándose a su alrededor. Había aprendido a la perfección que ésa era la reacción habitual de la enfermera ante sus siempre malintencionadas palabras. Pero como ya sabía, la energía se replegó en sí misma a los pocos segundos. Debía reconocer que la mujer era una verdadera artista de la contención.

—Yo también lo soporto a usted, por si no se había dado cuenta.

Severus imaginó que, aparte de los dientes apretados que se adivinaban tras sus palabras, también había unos puños prietos que lograban reprimir el desplante que pugnaba por abrirse camino.

—Ajá. —Asintió él cerrando sus inútiles ojos negros, satisfecho—. Para eso le pagan.

**»»» 2 «««**

Maureen Tretcore se quedó quieta observando el rostro cetrino del hombre sentado en su butaca junto a la ventana. Sus ojos negros, muertos, miraban sin ver a la lejanía, más allá del fuego a su izquierda, y de la cada vez más luminosa claridad del día al frente. En ocasiones como aquella, cuando las primeras palabras que intercambiaba con él por la mañana tenían ese tono punzante, le daban ganas de mandarlo todo al infierno. Dejarlo allí en su ordenado salón, para que, como él mismo deseaba una y otra vez, pudiera morir en completa soledad.

Pero nada más tomar forma ese pensamiento en su cerebro se desvaneció. No podría abandonarlo de ese modo. Recordaba que una vez él le había comentado que si no había acabado con su vida tirándose escaleras abajo, o rebanándose el cuello con un cuchillo de la cocina, era porque no le parecía elegante que ella lo encontrara como un indigno muñeco de trapo desmadejado a la mañana siguiente. También añadió que podría tener la decencia de no aparecer nunca más por su casa.

Evidentemente, Maureen ignoró la sugerencia y asumió que el hombre en realidad no quería matarse, pero el hecho de que hubiera pensado el modo de hacerlo la llenó de un profundo desasosiego. Si alguna vez acababa por cumplir con ese propósito, le desbarataría todos sus planes.

Cuando había acabado la segunda guerra mágica, tras la Batalla Final que tuvo lugar en Hogwarts, la noticia de la muerte de Lord Voldemort y la solicitud de ayuda para con la multitud de heridos reunidos en el Colegio de Magia, se extendieron como la pólvora. Ella fue de las primeras en presentarse voluntaria y se puso, gustosa, bajo las órdenes de Madame Pomfrey.

Como enfermera, había trabajado en algunos graves accidentes aéreos y ataques terroristas del mundo _muggle_, pero toda su extensa experiencia no la había preparado para la total desolación y la gran cantidad de heridos que llenaban el milenario castillo.

Le llevó semanas alcanzar su objetivo inicial, encontrar a Severus Snape, y cuando lo hizo, fue para averiguar que había sido trasladado, inconsciente, al hospital de San Mungo. Lo más discreta y fríamente que pudo, preguntó sobre su estado para descubrir que llevaba en un extraño coma desde que había sido objeto de la mordedura de la gran serpiente de Lord Voldemort.

Durante aquella época los días fueron largos, llenos de curas y desgaste mágico, con apenas unos minutos de descanso para comer, y por las noches no podía hacer otra cosa más que dejarse caer agotada en un lecho vacío, para poder descansar unas pocas horas antes de volver otra vez a atender a los enfermos, algunos de ellos dañados por extrañas maldiciones oscuras y difíciles de eliminar.

Una noche, después de un par de meses de incansable trabajo, consiguió reunir el valor y el tiempo suficientes para viajar hasta Londres y acercarse a la cama que ocupaba el hombre en el hospital. Lo sorprendente fue que allí se encontró con la visita, no menos ilícita que la suya, del Salvador del Mundo Mágico, Harry Potter, a quien halló profundamente abatido.

Pronto descubrió el sentimiento de culpabilidad que afectaba al joven mago. El chico creía que no debería haber abandonado el cuerpo de Snape en la Casa de los Gritos, que si hubiera actuado de otro modo ahora su antiguo profesor de Pociones no estaría en la situación en la que se encontraba, debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte.

Hablaron largo y tendido aquella noche. El adolescente le contó muchas cosas de su adusto profesor. Parecía como si, a medida que iba desgranando su historia común, se percatara de la infinidad de malentendidos que habían llenado sus vidas. Maureen empezó a dudar de la legitimidad de sus propios motivos para estar allí aquella noche, pero se guardó de comentárselo al joven Harry. Por el contrario, llegaron a un acuerdo en apariencia satisfactorio para ambas partes: él sufragaría los gastos para que ella se dedicara al cuidado de Snape a tiempo completo. El acuerdo había sido cómodo hasta que el hombre había despertado. Ciego.

Snape había intentado despedirlos a ambos con cajas destempladas, pero tras dos años de búsqueda incansable para encontrar un modo de que el hombre despertara, Harry no estaba dispuesto a aceptar sus protestas, así que lo ignoró deliberadamente y su trato siguió en pie. Y Snape lo había aceptado. A decir verdad, no tenía demasiadas opciones más. Ellos eran su única ayuda.

—¿Se puede saber por qué me mira? —preguntó Snape con voz dura, sacándola de sus reflexiones.

—¿Cómo sabe que lo miro a usted? No perdería el tiempo en semejante cosa —le respondió ella con acritud—. Para desayunar, ¿prefiere huevos revueltos o tortilla? —preguntó, cambiando de tema.

—Huevos revueltos, por supuesto. ¡Qué pregunta tan absurda!

Tras el tono molesto del hombre, Maureen se percató de su incomodidad por haber dado por supuesto que estaba siendo observado. Aunque en realidad fuera cierto. Muchas veces se quedaba contemplando su rostro sin poderlo remediar. Y lo que más la sorprendía de aquellos momentos era que el sentimiento que le inspiraba no era el que ella había previsto.

**»»» 3 «««**

Severus decidió no decir nada más, ni antes ni después del desayuno. Le molestaba haber caído en las trampas de antaño, cuando podía ver y dirigía sus fríos y negros ojos a cualquiera para hacer que se le helara la sangre en las venas. Amilanaba al más pintado. Ahora su mirada muerta no le permitía hacerlo.

Pero eso no le impedía intuir algunas cosas, ciertos comportamientos y actitudes. En ocasiones parecía como si la enfermera actuara de modo extraño, como si ocultara algo. Casi había notado su mirada sobre él, escudriñándolo, pero lo había negado sin posibilidad de réplica, aprovechándose de su ventaja absoluta sobre él. Y aunque la mayoría de veces la mujer era amable y no solía contestarle con mordacidad, había momentos (como parecía ser aquél) en que se adivinaba que algo la perturbaba. Quizás era él mismo quien causaba ese efecto.

Sea como fuere, el silencio que se había instalado entre los dos era pesado y asfixiante, así que le satisfizo sobremanera que tuviera que ser ella quien se viera obligada a romperlo. Lo hizo tras el desayuno, con el sonido de fondo de los platos y las tazas de té entrechocando entre sí mientras los limpiaba al modo _muggle_.

—¿Prefiere pasear por el parque o cerca del río? —preguntó en tono neutro, con la voz lejana, evidenciando que estaba de espaldas a él.

—Por el río —contestó Severus mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

Se giró en dirección a la entrada, donde en el primer perchero, como siempre, colgaba su capa. Ella siguió hablando.

—El río apesta, creo que sería mejor que fuéramos por el parque. Está algo más lejos, pero…

—Prefiero el río —la interrumpió, ladeando la cabeza en la dirección de la que provenía la voz de la mujer.

—El parque es más agradable, profesor.

—¿Agradable para quién? —preguntó en tono áspero—. Supongo que para alguien que pueda ver, como usted. Iremos por el río.

Severus odiaba el río, pero sabía que ella aún lo odiaba más, y pretendía desquitarse.

Esperó en el estrecho recibidor unos cinco minutos, hasta que la enfermera se reunió con él, le agarró del brazo y salieron al fresco exterior. Con paso firme y decidido se dirigieron unas calles abajo, hasta llegar cerca de la orilla del maloliente río. No le era necesario ver para saber que sus aguas estaban negras. Un río negro. «Negro y muerto como yo», pensó.

La enfermera Tretcore carraspeó a su lado en diversas ocasiones mientras paseaban en silencio. Severus parpadeó algo confuso porque tenía la sensación de que la mujer quería llevar a cabo una conversación con él, quizás desde que había llegado a su casa, y no supiera cómo. Esperó impaciente hasta que la escuchó carraspear de nuevo.

—Está bien, ¿qué pasa? —Le preguntó, con más brusquedad de la que había pretendido.

Tretcore que al menos no tenía la odiosa costumbre de fingir que no sabía de qué le estaban hablando cuando algo la incomodaba, murmuró al fin:

—Yo, ehmm, me gustaría pedirle un favor, profesor.

El hombre alzó una ceja, incrédulo. Estuvo tentado de ignorarla, de castigarla por su insolencia de la mañana. Pero aunque tiempo atrás había sido capaz de mantenerse en silencio durante horas como simple castigo para cualquiera que le hubiera molestado, ahora no le resultaba placentero puesto que le era imposible apreciar el efecto que causaba su mutismo.

—No me llame más profesor. Ya no lo soy y dudo que vuelva a serlo nunca —le había parecido un buen modo de hacerla hablar sin pedirlo abiertamente. No podía negarse a sí mismo que sentía curiosidad por saber qué era aquello que deseaba pedirle.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio durante unos pocos instantes, hasta que le apretó un poco más el brazo y susurró:

—A tres pasos hay un escalón.

Severus asintió, contó tres y dio un paso en el aire hasta tocar el suelo, unos centímetros más abajo. Siempre era grato cómo le daba las instrucciones con antelación. Era una de las muchas cosas que le agradecía, pero como era habitual en él, nunca lo hacía en voz alta.

—Necesito que… quisiera que me… me preguntaba si querría…

—Debe ser algo realmente grave si la hace tartamudear —se burló.

—No tartamudeo —contestó Tretcore—. Dudo.

Severus no pudo evitar sonreír. No supo si ella lo había visto, pero como siguió hablando, intuyó que sí.

—Tengo una reunión familiar esta tarde. Me gustaría que usted me acompañara.

Se detuvo, mirando al frente. Sin mirar en realidad.

—No me gustan las reuniones familiares —acertó a decir.

—A mí tampoco —admitió ella—. Por eso le pido que me acompañe.

—¿Va a utilizarme como excusa para marcharse antes? El pobre lisiado al que cuida necesita volver a casa…

—Si le fuera a utilizar como excusa —la tensión marcaba cada sílaba—, no le pediría que viniera. Mi padre quiere conocerle.

Severus notó cómo le tiraba del brazo para volver a ponerse en marcha, pero él se resistió, clavando los pies firmemente en el suelo. Estaba abrumado por la última frase de Tretcore. No esperaba que admitiera el verdadero motivo por el que lo «invitaba». Si es que aquél era el verdadero motivo.

—¿Y para qué querría él conocerme?

—Porque le he hablado de usted —le tironeó de nuevo de la manga y esta vez sí se puso en marcha—. Y porque me complacería mucho que viniera conmigo.

Sólo por la inercia, Severus continuó caminando.

**»»» 4 «««**

Maureen se sentía aún más intranquila desde que Snape había consentido en acompañarla. Temía que cualquier cosa saliera mal. Temía el viaje hasta Hampshire. Temía la conversación que tendría que mantener con su padre. Pero sobre todo lo que más temía era la reacción del propio Snape.

Eran las cinco y media de la tarde y, enfundada en su vestido corto y sencillo de color vino, lo contemplaba en toda su estatura, vestido elegantemente con un traje negro, junto a la chimenea en la que se apoyaba de modo casi distraído. Volvió a sentir ese escalofrío de excitación que cada vez más a menudo le recorría el estómago.

—¿Cómo vamos a ir? —preguntó el hombre, en su voz suave de terciopelo.

Ella taconeó a través del pequeño salón hasta llegar a su lado. Le tomó la mano, sin dejar de observar su rostro pétreo, y la posó sobre su propio brazo. Se acercó un poco más pero sin llegar siquiera a rozarle.

—¿Preparado?

—Sí —dijo Snape y, enervantemente, elevó una única ceja antes de preguntar—: ¿Lo está usted?

Cuando volvieron a aparecerse lo hicieron en la misma estancia en la que ella, dos días atrás, había hablado con su padre, el señor Tretcore.

Sus padres se alojaban en aquella habitación de hotel -una suite- todos los años, para pasar parte del verano. Había sido allí donde él le había enseñado a disparar cuando sólo tenía diecisiete años y había empezado a preparar su tan ansiada venganza. Ahora todo era distinto. Ella era distinta.

Molesta consigo misma despejó la mente de esos recuerdos con un ligero cabeceo y se concentró en el hombre que la acompañaba. Estaba muy rígido, sus ojos negros, aunque ciegos, eran profundos e impresionantes, y estaban fijos en algún punto por encima de su hombro derecho. Lo condujo hasta una silla.

—Espere aquí, profesor. Voy a buscar a mi padre —ya se alejaba cuando giró sobre sus talones, para verle con el rostro ladeado en su dirección—. ¿Quiere… quiere tomar algo?

—Estaré bien —contestó él, y volvió a perder la vista al frente.

Maureen cruzó la puerta que separaba el salón del dormitorio propiamente dicho. Sentada frente a un tocador lacado en blanco, dándole la espalda, había una mujer con el cabello muy corto y rubio, de un cálido tono pajizo.

—¿Madre? —dijo Maureen.

La mujer del tocador se giró, sobresaltada. Debía rondar los cincuenta, su boca, amplia y perfilada, mostraba tenues arruguitas junto a las comisuras, y sus ojos, ligeramente saltones, eran de un verde pálido casi descolorido. Sólo llevaba maquillaje en uno de ellos.

—Cariño —exclamó con cierta sorpresa—. No creí que vinieras después de la discusión con tu padre.

—De eso he venido a hablar, madre.

La mujer se levantó, mostrando un vestido de cóctel de color azul turquesa, y se acercó a su hija con un lápiz de ojos en la mano.

—¿Lo has hecho?

Maureen negó con la cabeza.

—¿Entonces? No me dirás que… —la señora Tretcore echó un vistazo a la estancia de donde venía su hija y vio allí a un hombre sentado en una silla, completamente vestido de negro, con el cabello -también negro- demasiado largo, y una prominente nariz destacando en su perfil—. Le has traído. ¿Qué pretendes, hija?

—Pretendo que padre me ayude.

—Te dijo que no.

—Por eso hablo contigo. Para que me ayudes a convencerlo.

—Yo no pienso meterme en esto, no. —La mujer regresó al tocador donde se sentó y empezó a maquillarse el otro ojo—. Lo decidisteis sin contar conmigo. Yo…

—No puedo hacerlo, ¿no lo entiendes? Todo es distinto ahora.

—¿Pero qué demonios te ocurre? —Le espetó la mujer, girándose en la silla, para encararse con su hija—. ¿Sufres el síndrome de Estocolmo?

—Snape no me ha tenido secuestrada.

Maureen se vio sometida al exhaustivo escrutinio de esos ojos verdes, acuosos y rodeados de ligerísimas patas de gallo. La señora Tretcore, para su edad, conservaba una bonita piel, blanca y fina, que más de una jovenzuela querría para sí. Ella jamás podría heredar esa piel.

—No todo es como yo creía, madre. Sólo quiero que me mire a los ojos y me lo explique. Que me dé su versión de los hechos. Sólo eso. ¿Es tanto pedir?

De la otra habitación les llegó el sonido de una puerta al cerrarse y ambas miraron hacia allí, incapaces de moverse.

—¡Violete! —gritó una voz de hombre, profunda y enérgica—. ¡Violete! Tenemos que…

Maureen salió a su encuentro aunque supo que era demasiado tarde. Un hombre alto y fuerte, ancho de espaldas y vestido con un traje de color crema se hallaba frente a Snape, que se había levantado de su silla, mirando sin ver, y con la mano extendida.

—Señor Tretcore, soy…

—Sé perfectamente quién es usted —espetó el hombre recién llegado, que se alejó de él con los labios fruncidos en una mueca de asco.

—¡Padre! —Le recriminó Maureen mientras observaba cómo Snape bajaba la mano y dirigía su rostro inexpresivo hacia ella, sin decir nada—. No es necesario que…

—¿Qué hace este hombre aquí? —El señor Tretcore la fulminó con la mirada para luego ignorarla, y volvió a gritar—. ¡Violete!

—Padre…

—¡Violete!

—¿Hay algún problema, enfermera Tretcore? —susurró Snape.

El rostro de Maureen se tiñó de preocupación y corrió a su lado. Se colocó frente a él, entre Snape y su padre y lo agarró de los brazos para forzarle a sentarse de nuevo, pero no parecía dispuesto a aceptar esa opción.

—Siéntese un momento, profesor. Por favor, siéntese. Puedo solucionar esto. —Cuando Snape lo hizo al fin, se giró hacia el otro hombre—. Padre, ¿podemos hablar allí? —señaló la habitación de la que en ese instante salía la señora Tretcore.

—Robert —dijo la mujer, sus dos ojos perfectamente maquillados miraban a su marido.

—¿Por qué les has dejado entrar, Violete?

—Porque Maureen quiere que la ayudes.

—Sí, pero ya le dije que…

—Y yo también lo quiero —le interrumpió tranquilamente la mujer.

—Vayamos a la habitación —volvió a intentar Maureen.

—Violete…

Ante la mirada atónita de su marido, se dirigió hacia el hombre ciego que estaba junto a su hija, y se presentó.

—Señor Snape, soy Violete Tretcore, la madre de Maureen —le cogió una mano entre las suyas para estrechársela un instante—. Le pido disculpas por el comportamiento de mi marido, pero no se preocupe, es un excelente hechicero.

**»»» 5 «««**

¿Aquella mujer acababa de utilizar la ofensiva palabra «hechicero»? Severus estaba tan seguro de que su sentido del oído estaba perfectamente, como de que el sentido de la vista lo tenía perdido. Frunció el ceño y ladeó su rostro en dirección al del sonido de la voz demasiado aguda de la mujer. Olía al dulce y empalagoso aroma de las mimosas.

—¿Hechicero? Señora Tretcore, con el debido respeto, la palabra hechicero es grosera y…

—Profesor —le interrumpió la voz de su enfermera—. Profesor, mi padre no quiere que lo llamemos mago, ¿comprende?

—Pero…

—Escúcheme, le he traído aquí porque… —hizo una pausa, durante la cual le asió las dos manos. Severus sintió la calidez de esas pequeñas y suaves manos y volvió su rostro de nuevo hacia el delicioso aroma de los cítricos— porque la semana pasada hablé con Harry —sin poder evitarlo, la sola mención de Potter lo puso en tensión, y la rigidez que se apoderó de sus brazos se extendió hasta los largos dedos de sus manos— y en San Mungo no han conseguido obtener buenos resultados con las últimas pruebas. Están perdiendo la esperanza.

—Creía que eso había quedado claro cuando me echaron del hospital hace meses —dijo Severus.

—Quizás para los médicos sí, pero desde luego no para Harry ni para mí. Ha patrocinado una línea de investigación que…

—¡¿Han estado haciendo experimentos a mis espaldas?! —gritó indignado.

—Profesor, estábamos buscando una cura.

Ofendido, Severus se levantó de la silla.

—Ahora lo comprendo todo. Ese interés en ayudarme, en venir a mi casa para… Lo único que han estado haciendo es obtener evidencias para hacer sus malditas investigaciones. ¿Cómo se ha atrevido, Tretcore? Si tuviera mi magia…

—¡Pero no la tiene! —Severus volvió a notar la acumulación de energía justo frente a él, la magia contenida de su temperamental enfermera—. ¡Maldita sea, profesor! Si no recupera la vista nunca le devolverán su varita, ¿es que no lo entiende?

—Por supuesto que lo entiendo, ¡hablamos de mi varita! ¡Hablamos de mi vida!

—Y yo sólo intento que vuelva a querer vivirla.

Severus se apaciguó ante el significado y el tono tranquilo en que fueron pronunciadas las últimas palabras. Llevaba tanto tiempo pensando que no merecía vivir que ni siquiera se permitía el hecho de quererlo. Pero era evidente que su cuerpo pensaba por encima de su mente y actuaba por su cuenta. Su cuerpo sí quería vivir y eso era lo que le impedía dejarse caer por la escalera, lo que le impedía coger una cuerda y atarla a las gruesas vigas de su habitación y colocársela al cuello. Su sentido de la supervivencia era superior a su deseo de morir.

La mujer se había aprovechado de esa pequeña tregua para calmarse ella también, así que la pulsión que Severus había sentido hacía un momento, junto con su propia magia arremolinada en su latente pecho, habían desaparecido.

—Padre, quiero que intentes ayudarle —oyó que decía, medio metro más allá. Sus palabras salieron ligeramente temblorosas, pero Severus no supo determinar el motivo—. Con la magia convencional no han conseguido curarle, pero creo que tú podrías…

—Este hombre mató a tu…

—¡Ya no se trata sólo de eso! —Le interrumpió—. Te lo dije. Quiero que intentes devolverle la vista, quiero que…

—¿Quién es usted, enfermera Tretcore? —preguntó Severus, inquieto por las palabras que había escuchado de boca del hombre. Él nunca había matado a nadie, exceptuando el doloroso recuerdo de Dumbledore, por supuesto. Pero eso había quedado aclarado tiempo atrás. El insufrible niño Potter se había encargado de ello, aunque si creía que se lo iba a agradecer, estaba muy equivocado. Del mismo modo que no pensaba agradecerle que lo hubiera dejado en compañía de una enfermera que escondía mucho más de lo que parecía en un principio. Como ella no respondía, insistió—: Explíqueme de qué va todo esto.

—No, profesor. Ahora no. —Tras una pequeña pausa, añadió—: ¿Padre?

Hubo un breve silencio, durante el cual Severus no supo qué pasó, pero éste fue roto por la voz aguda de la señora Tretcore.

—Hazlo, Robert.

Un par de pasos y Severus notó una presencia de gran tamaño frente a él.

—Siéntese —le dijo el hombre.

—Yo no he matado a nadie. —Pensó que debía decirlo, no por justificarse, sino simplemente por aclarar la situación. Si querían hacerle daño podían hacérselo, no le importaba, pero ya no quería que su vida estuviera rodeada de mentiras, al menos no de las suyas—. No sé a qué se refieren con que yo…

—Oiga —le interrumpió el hombre—, Maureen quiere que haga esto. Yo preferiría comer excrementos de centauro antes que ayudar a un mortífago como usted…

—Padre —escuchó cómo le recriminaba su enfermera.

—… pero quiero mucho a Maureen. Y a mi esposa. Y haré lo que me piden, aunque eso no quiere decir que deba usted caerme bien, o que necesite que me hable, así que guarde silencio, ¿entendido?

Severus únicamente asintió. Durante los siguientes quince minutos -o, al menos, ese fue el tiempo que él pudo calcular en su oscuridad- sintió cómo los dedos del hombre, cuyas yemas eran ligeramente callosas y muy grandes, se presionaban contra sus ojos, le cerraban los párpados superiores para luego tirar hacia abajo de los inferiores. Escuchó extraños sortilegios y hechizos pronunciados en una lengua que no conocía, y que le hicieron cosquillear la delicada piel que rodeaba sus ojos. Finalmente, el hombre se separó de él.

—Necesitaría saber algo más. ¿Qué tipo de serpiente era la que lo mordió?

—¿Cree que es prudente que hable? —No se pudo resistir a soltar con ironía.

—Si pretende que lo cure, le conviene, sí.

Reprimió el deseo de sonreír, y empezó a hablar:

—_Nagini_ era una serpiente gigante, pero no tengo ni idea de su raza, quizás era una víbora de…

—Eso déjemelo a mí —le interrumpió el hombre—. ¿No sabe de dónde la sacó su Amo?

—No me contaba todas sus intimidades, ¿sabe? —Severus casi podía sentir la mirada recriminatoria de la familia Tretcore al completo, así que añadió—: No. No lo sé.

—Está bien. Entonces, descríbamela. Sin conjeturar.

Respondió a todas las preguntas que el hombre le hizo hasta que éstas se acabaron, y el señor Tretcore le dijo que se pondría en contacto con él cuando hubiera averiguado el modo de ayudarle.

Tras la fría despedida del matrimonio Tretcore, Severus y su enfermera se aparecieron de nuevo en la casa de la calle de la Hilandera.

Seguía enfadado por el hecho de haber sido engañado, tanto por Potter -cosa que no le sorprendía del todo- como por la enfermera, por la que se había sentido totalmente traicionado. Era curioso que hubiera confiado más en esa mujer a la que no conocía que en su propio ex alumno. Pero, ¿realmente no la conocía? Era evidente, por lo que había podido escuchar, que ella sí lo conocía a él.

¿Quién era? Eso mismo iba a preguntarle cuando sintió que el aroma de los cítricos inundaba sus fosas nasales y el pequeño cuerpo femenino se acoplaba al suyo, al tiempo que los suaves labios de su enfermera («Maureen, se llama Maureen», le decía su abrumado cerebro) se presionaban contra los de él. Era una sensación tan agradable que por un momento estuvo tentado de dejarse llevar. Escuchó un gemido antes de que los labios de la mujer lo liberaran, aunque no se separó de él del todo.

—¿Este es el precio a pagar por haber recibido la atención de su padre?

No supo por qué había dicho eso exactamente, pero el efecto inmediato fue el frío que dejó el cuerpo de ella al alejarse del suyo.

—¿Cómo?

La incredulidad teñía las dos sílabas, en la voz grave y sensual de la mujer. ¡Por todas las brujas quemadas en la hoguera! Severus se moría por seguir besándola. Por comerse sus palabras junto con el resto de su cuerpo. Llevaba mucho deseando aquello, y negándose a sí mismo el desearlo, pero entonces él no sabía que le habían estado ocultando cosas. La _Legeremancia_ no es muy útil cuando el _legeremante_ es ciego, ¿verdad?

—Pregunto si ese es el precio que…

—Lo he oído —de nuevo sentía la energía crepitante de la magia a punto de desbordarse—. ¿Es incapaz de reconocer cuándo algo se le ofrece?

—¿Y usted se me está ofreciendo, enfermera Tretcore? —espetó.

—Me parece que eso ya poco importa.

—He vivido demasiado para saber que nada es gratuito. Me he pasado la vida pagando por todo lo que he hecho. Y, ya que hablamos de eso, ¿qué es lo que cree que hice?

—Debería marcharme ya.

—¿A qué viene tanta prisa? —Intentó asir a la mujer, dirigiendo su brazo en la dirección de la que provenía el sonido de su voz, pero no lo logró—. Hablemos de ello, o es que, ¿usted ya lo sabe todo? Porque, en ese caso, debería darme alguna pista.

El rotundo taconeo le indicó que la mujer se alejaba. El portazo fue otra muestra evidente de sus intenciones. Como para convencerse aún más de que había dejado escapar la oportunidad de sentirse un poco menos muerto aquella noche, un contundente maullido se elevó desde sus pies.

—Lo sé, maldito gato —susurró—. Lo sé.


	2. Capítulo 2 Bruma

**Disclaimer:**

Severus, Harry y otros posibles personajes y lugares que aparezcan o se nombren en este fic, y que forman parte del Universo Potteriano son propiedad exclusiva de la Sra. Rowling. Todo lo demás sale de mi depravada imaginación.

Hola, ¿qué tal, queridos lectores? Espero que estéis impacientes por conocer la continuación de esta historia. Aunque sólo sea un poquito.

Aquí os dejo con el segundo capítulo. Espero que os guste.

Un abrazo

* * *

**Capítulo 2. Bruma**

_Abrió los ojos al escuchar el insistente trino de los pájaros, y vio que aún estaba oscuro. Calculó que apenas debían ser las cinco o cinco y media de la mañana. Seguía haciendo frío y sus brazos y piernas estaban helados y entumecidos. Al mirar hacia abajo pudo ver que el movimiento a sus pies había cesado; ya no había mortífagos pululando, ni llamas ardientes. Bajó con cuidado del árbol y anduvo hasta llegar a la antigua casa, que había sido quemada hasta los cimientos. Todo estaba negro y lleno de cenizas. Rebuscó entre los escombros para encontrar a sus padres y a su hermano pequeño, pero su familia había desaparecido dejando en su lugar un inmenso vacío._

»»» 1 «««

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Maureen entró en casa de Snape, lo halló donde siempre, en su raído sillón de piel, mirando sin ver a través de la ventana. Se sentía incómoda tras su momento de absurda debilidad de la noche anterior. ¿Pero acaso no había visto un destello de decepción en su mirada? Una expresión de profundo abatimiento y desolación que había suscitado su necesidad de protegerle y el consecuente, y lamentable, deseo de besarle que había llevado a cabo. Sabía que había sido un error imperdonable, y de hecho, él mismo se había encargado de hacérselo notar con su comentario malicioso.

Se había prometido a sí misma que no volvería a suceder, pero eso no había conseguido sosegarla y apenas había dormido, lo que le había provocado unas incipientes marcas violáceas bajo sus ojos azul oscuro, y aunque él no podría apreciarlas, procuró estar el menor tiempo posible juntos en la misma habitación, así que lo saludó con un parco «buenos días» y se alejó en dirección a la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

Shadow la siguió, entorpeciendo su avance, enredándose entre sus pies mientras maullaba enloquecido.

—Quiere que lo coja —dijo Snape—. Echa de menos sus mimos. Lo ha malacostumbrado.

—A veces es bueno que lo mimen a uno —contestó ella, mientras al mismo tiempo se agachaba para acariciarle el lomo al gato negro.

—Sólo le han vuelto más débil.

—¿Es eso lo que teme que le pase a usted?

Maureen, molesta consigo misma por su reiterada muestra de debilidad, no esperó respuesta y se marchó.

Aún le temblaban algo las manos mientras preparaba unos huevos revueltos, al tiempo que unas naranjas se exprimían por sí solas llenando un vaso, casi hasta el borde, de su dulce zumo.

—No soy tan simple como un estúpido gato —dijo Snape a sus espaldas mientras él también entraba en la cocina—. Así que si lo que la preocupa es dejarme solo, triste y abatido cuando usted se marche, siento decepcionarla.

El corazón le latía con fuerza en el pecho cuando volcó los huevos de la sartén a un plato, que levitó por el aire hasta posarse frente a la silla que habitualmente utilizaba Snape. Éste, al percibir el sonido, se sentó con el sigilo que le caracterizaba.

—¿Por qué cree que quiero marcharme? —Le preguntó mientras le acercaba los cubiertos y dejaba junto al plato el vaso de zumo de naranja.

—Me parecía lo más lógico tras lo que pasó ayer —dijo, mientras empezaba a atacar su plato.

—¿Se refiere a que ahora que mi padre se ha pasado la noche entera sin dormir, intentando averiguar el modo de ayudarle, yo voy a marcharme? ¿Tanto cree que me afectó su rechazo? —Maureen quiso soltar una risa burlona, pero estaba segura de que el temblor de su voz delataría su nerviosismo, sobre todo para alguien con el oído tan fino como tenía Snape. Estaban a apenas un metro de distancia, era imposible que no lo hubiera notado, pero aún así siguió hablando con aparente tranquilidad—: Olvídelo, no hablemos más de ello.

—Muy bien, busquemos otro tema sobre el que conversar, como por ejemplo… —el hombre fingió dudar un instante— su padre cree que maté a alguien. Dígame a quién.

—Preferiría no hablar de eso, tampoco —había temido el tema desde que había llegado aquella mañana. No estaba preparada para comentarlo aún.

Snape se quedó en silencio, sus cejas fuertemente fruncidas en una arruga en mitad de la frente. Atacó de nuevo su plato, comiendo los huevos revueltos y bebiendo de su zumo. A Maureen siempre le parecía sorprendente el modo en que el hombre comía, como si supiera dónde estaba cada cosa, como si fuera capaz, no de verlo -eso era imposible- sino de notar la presencia de todo a su alrededor. Era muy consciente de que no la necesitaba, pero aún así seguía permitiendo que entrara cada mañana en su casa. ¿Cabía la posibilidad de que se sintiera tan solo como ella misma?

—¿No queda té? —dijo Snape, interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones.

—¿Eh? Sí, sí, claro que queda, un minuto y… —en ese instante el pitido de la tetera avisó de que el agua estaba en su punto.

Depositó la taza de té caliente al alcance de Snape, y ya retiraba la mano cuando éste la agarró fuertemente del brazo.

—¿Quién es usted en realidad, enfermera Tretcore?

Ella se quedó en silencio, deseando no temblar ante su contacto, pero sabiendo que no podía evitarlo.

—Supongo que de eso tampoco quiere hablar, ¿eh?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Luego, dándose cuenta de que era un gesto inútil ante un hombre ciego, carraspeó y soltó un grave y único «no». Snape le soltó el brazo y tanteó en busca de su taza.

—De acuerdo. Pero tendremos que aclararlo tarde o temprano —dijo mientras se llevaba el té a los labios—. Si no le parece mal, hoy pasearemos por el parque.

Maureen, de pie junto a la mesa, le miraba mientras seguía temblando. No pudo soportar seguir estando en la misma habitación que él y se marchó al salón, para fingir que lo ordenaba, como hacía cada mañana.

»»» 2 «««

Cuando Severus se quedó solo en la cocina, suspiró. Se había pasado buena parte de la noche en vela, intentando pensar a quién podía referirse el señor Tretcore cuando decía que había matado a alguien.

Había hecho cosas verdaderamente horribles durante todos sus años de mortífago «en activo». Había elaborado pociones peligrosas y en ocasiones incluso mortales. Sólo trabajaba por encargo -y siguiendo las instrucciones expresas- del Señor Tenebroso, nada más. Pero Severus sabía que esa excusa sólo le había servido en los primeros meses como mortífago, ya que pronto se dio cuenta de que moralmente era tan culpable como los que utilizaban sus pociones sobre el terreno.

Seguía dándole vueltas en su cabeza cuando la mujer fue a buscarle para dar el paseo matutino, y también cuando, tras llegar al parque, se sentaron en uno de los bancos que estaban en la sombra.

A Severus no le hacía falta ver para saber que frente a ellos se encontraban los columpios de su niñez. Sólo para apagar el sonido de las chirriantes cadenas que se balanceaban, Severus empezó a hablar, intentando mostrarse indiferente.

—Dígame, Tretcore, ¿en qué idioma hablaba su padre? —preguntó.

—Kindimú.

—Mmmm. No lo conozco —admitió Severus, y al cabo de un momento volvió a preguntar—: ¿Y dónde lo aprendió?

—África.

—¿Todas sus respuestas van a ser así de escuetas? —Se quejó Severus—. Por Merlín, ¿es que no se puede mantener con usted una conversación normal?

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, roto únicamente por el sonido del columpio y algunos gritos aislados de chiquillos correteando por el parque. La voz grave de la mujer a su lado se elevó en la plácida mañana.

—Mi padre es nacido de _muggles_, y su familia nunca le permitió estudiar en Hogwarts. Con dieciocho años se marchó de casa y viajó por toda Europa, para ir en busca de magos y brujas con el único afán de aprender, pero despreciaban su inexperiencia y su falta de conocimientos. A los veintidós llegó a las montañas Drakensberg, en Sudáfrica, y allí sí aprendió muchísimo. Remedios, pociones y hechizos que se remontan a los principios de los tiempos. La tribu de los Kindeye, que vive en el monte Njesuthi, acogieron a mi padre con los brazos abiertos, y le pusieron el nombre de _Ksidhy muhjty_, «el hombre mágico». Ellos le enseñaron todo cuanto sabe. Jamás ha querido que le llamen mago, porque los magos no le trataron mejor que su familia _muggle_.

Cuando la mujer volvió a quedarse en silencio, Severus aprovechó para reflexionar sobre lo que le había contado. Lo cierto era que no sabía si confiar en aquella historia. La mujer la había narrado con cierto desapego, como si no le afectara, como si fuera algo que le hubieran contado, quizá tantas veces, que había dejado de tener sentido para ella.

—¿Ahora va a decirme que su madre es una Kindeye?

—No. Mi madre es irlandesa. Se conocieron cuando mi padre regresó de África.

—Comprendo.

—Él es un hechicero, un chamán que utiliza la sabiduría ancestral para elaborar sus pócimas, y usa conjuros que algunos quizá consideren primitivos, pero que puede que le salven la vista, profesor.

La enfermera tomó aire, dándole a Severus la sensación de que quería añadir algo más pero, finalmente, se quedó en silencio, y él aprovechó para recapacitar de nuevo sobre el asunto.

La pregunta que no había sido formulada por la mujer era, con toda probabilidad, la que él se llevaba haciendo desde la noche anterior: ¿qué podía perder por intentarlo? Nada puedes perder cuando no tienes nada. Aún así, se planteaba unas cuantas cuestiones, algunas de ellas relacionadas estrechamente con la vida privada de la mujer sentada a su lado y cuya respuesta, estaba seguro, le ayudaría a descubrir con quién estaba tratando en realidad.

—¿Su madre es _muggle_?

Hubo un instante de silencio tras su pregunta, y Severus creyó que no la respondería, pero entonces, cuando estaba a punto de volver a formularla, la enfermera suspiró.

—Mi madre es una sangre limpia.

La respuesta le sorprendió, y avivó aún más su curiosidad.

—Y, ¿cómo es posible que su padre consintiera en casarse con una _sangre pura_? Me consta, por experiencia propia, que son los menos tolerantes entre todos los magos.

—Déjelo ya, ¿quiere, profesor? —Le contestó la mujer, evidentemente molesta.

—¿He dicho algo malo?

Una oscilación en el banco donde se sentaba y una ligera brisa a la altura de su rostro, le indicaron que su enfermera se había puesto en pie. No le contestaba pero la oía resoplar a su lado como si hubiera corrido una maratón.

—Es una _squib_, ¿satisfecho? Una sangre limpia _squib_.

Quiso contestarle algo, aunque no supo exactamente el qué. Y entonces la gravilla del camino crujió, haciéndole saber que la mujer se alejaba, dejándole solo en el banco. Consideró que llamarla a gritos sería poco digno, así que se mantuvo en silencio.

A buen seguro no había dado ni diez pasos, cuando la oyó regresar.

—Volvamos a casa —dijo agarrándole del brazo—. Acabo de recibir lechuza de mi padre.

Severus alzó la mirada hacia el cielo, como si así hubiera podido ver la gran lechuza gris que se alejaba con su elegante aleteo hacia las blancas nubes.

»»» 3 «««

Tras acomodar al hombre, que se mostraba irritantemente tranquilo, en su butaca, Maureen se sentó en una silla frente a él con el paquete que le había entregado la lechuza enviada por su padre. Con dedos temblorosos desató el cordel que sujetaba el papel de estraza marrón que lo envolvía.

—Hay una nota —dijo mientras agarraba el pergamino, lo desdoblaba y empezaba a leer para sí.

_«… sólo una gota en cada ojo, dos veces al día. Es necesario que anotes cada una de las sensaciones que sea capaz de describirte, para poder cambiar algún ingrediente o quizás algo más.»_

Maureen levantó sus ojos del pergamino y observó con detenimiento la pequeña botella que sujetaba entre sus dedos, con unel líquido verde azulado en su interior. Después miró al hombre sentado enfrente, y no le sorprendió ver que seguía mostrándose indiferente a lo que ella estaba haciendo. Al fin se decidió a hablar.

—Parece que mi padre tiene una solución.

—¿Y a qué está esperando? ¿O la solución es quedarse ahí sentada sin hacer nada? Eso podría haberlo hecho mucho antes, ¿no cree?

Normalmente, aunque no pudiera fijar sus ojos en los de ella, Snape miraba en su dirección cuando le hablaba, pero en ese momento no lo hizo, tenía las negras pupilas perdidas más allá de la ventana, en la lejanía. Eso enfureció a Maureen.

—Quizá si demostrara un poco más de interés... No sé si lo sabe pero esto es para curarle a usted, no a mí —se calló, esperando una señal de asentimiento por parte del hombre que nunca llegó. Al fin le preguntó—: ¿Cómo puede ser tan orgulloso? ¿No siente ni una pizca de curiosidad?

—¿Intenta hacerse la interesante, Tretcore? —Le soltó, con una sonrisa soslayada.

Maureen se levantó, ofendida. Estaba dispuesta a dejar al hombre con un palmo de narices, esperando en su sillón una solución que ella tenía en sus manos, pero que no pensaba ofrecerle a no ser que él se lo pidiera. Esperaba que suplicara, que rogara por saber qué había enviado el señor Tretcore. Y entonces, a través de la furia de su ira, le vio allí sentado, con sus ojos ciegos firmemente dirigidos hacia una ventana que sabía que estaba allí pero que no podía ver, y un resquemor le atravesó el pecho.

Le observó detenidamente durante unos instantes, sintiendo lástima de la situación en la que se encontraba Snape. No podía imaginarse su vida sin poder ver lo que había a su alrededor, aunque ella hubiera visto cosas que deseaba olvidar, y también se afligió por el hecho de no poder utilizar su magia. Cierto era que Maureen había prescindido -e incluso llegado a renegar- de la suya, pero nunca le había sido arrebatada a la fuerza. Y era evidente que Snape echaba de menos usar su varita más de lo que reconocería nunca en público.

Volvió a sentarse, apaciguada y arrepentida, y pasó a leer la nota en voz alta. Esta vez, Snape pareció prestarle más atención.

—¿Ha anotado en algún lugar la composición? —preguntó el hombre, cuando ella hubo terminado de hablar, y tras tomarse unos minutos de reflexión silenciosa.

—No.

Él asintió, y volvió a quedarse en silencio.

—¿Puedo olerlo?

Maureen no vio ningún motivo para negárselo así que quitó el tapón, que descubrió que ocultaba un cuentagotas, y puso el pequeño recipiente bajo su nariz. Le escuchó aspirar profundamente y cerrar los ojos, mientras fruncía el ceño.

—¿De qué color es? —preguntó.

—Es un poco azul y…

—¿Azul turquesa? —La interrumpió, dejándola anonadada.

—Sí, algo así.

Snape asintió y abrió los ojos, mirando a través de ella.

—¿Qué importancia tiene el color? –preguntó Maureen, al darse cuenta de que no parecía dispuesto a seguir hablando.

—Para hacerme una idea de los ingredientes, nada más.

—¿Y con el color ya sabe eso?

—No puedo saber toda la fórmula, por supuesto, para ello tendría que hacer algunas pruebas, pero no es posible, así que tengo que fiarme de mi olfato y de su vista —Snape adoptó una pose jactanciosa, y siguió hablando—. En este caso estoy casi seguro de que su padre ha utilizado melquita como anestésico. Proviene de la planta mélquide y su salvia es de un potente color azul, pero mezclado con irisidia, y con núbicum, podría aclarar su tono hasta un bonito turquesa.

—¿Y cómo sabe que en la poción hay irisidia y núbicum?

—Enfermera Tretcore —dijo en tono altivo—, ésa era mi profesión hasta hace unos años. ¿Qué clase de experto en pociones sería si no pudiera identificar los ingredientes más simples?

Maureen podía ver un extraño brillo reflejado en las ciegas pupilas del hombre. Una luminosidad que no había visto desde que le conocía, pero que le daba un atractivo aspecto a su rostro, normalmente adusto. Hablar de pociones parecía rejuvenecerle.

—Ya entiendo —dijo solamente, aún estudiando las facciones de Snape.

—¿Tiene pergamino? —Siguió hablando él—. Le recomiendo un vuelapluma para anotarlo todo.

—Quiere decir que… ¿está decidido?

—¿Usted confía en su padre?

—Sí —asintió ella, sin ninguna duda en su voz—. Le confiaría mi vida.

—Bien. Adelante, entonces.

Tras esa afirmación el corazón de Maureen se disparó en su pecho, traqueteando en su cárcel de costillas, y sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas. No supo de dónde habían salido, sólo que nadie había puesto antes su vida en sus manos de forma voluntaria. Quizás «su vida» era algo exagerado, pero sí su futura curación con esa fe ciega.

—De acuerdo. —Carraspeó porque la voz le salió algo ronca. Convocó pergamino y pluma, y se levantó para acercarse a Snape. Puso un dedo bajo su barbilla y le alzó el rostro—. ¿Está listo?

—Listo —contestó el hombre.

Sus ojos negros estaban abiertos y Maureen estuvo a punto de acercarse a ellos para intentar averiguar si había diferencia de tono entre la pupila y el iris, pero se contuvo y se mantuvo firmemente erguida. Abrió el botellín, aspiró el líquido con ayuda del cuentagotas, y dejó el recipiente en la mesa, junto al pergamino. Con el pulgar abrió el párpado inferior del ojo izquierdo, dejó caer en él una única gota, y en cuanto lo soltó, Snape cerró ambos ojos, dejando escapar una pequeña lágrima azul. Con rapidez, Maureen repitió la misma operación con el otro ojo, limpió el rastro dejado por la poción y fue a sentarse en su silla, agenciándose la pluma.

—¿Qué nota, profesor? —Le preguntó.

—Un cosquilleo por la parte interna. Pero no es muy persistente, en el ojo izquierdo ha desaparecido ya, apenas treinta segundos. Ahora un pequeño pálpito, y una presión mínima.

—¿Le duele?

—No es dolor exactamente sino como si apretaran el globo hacia adentro. Una presión de ese tipo.

Snape bajó el rostro y abrió los ojos, dejando al descubierto sus negras pupilas y el globo ocular teñido de azul. Maureen se apresuró a anotar el dato en el pergamino.

—¿Puede ver algo?

—No —la respuesta fue rotunda—, pero tampoco esperaba una solución milagrosa. ¿Usted sí? —Le preguntó con una sonrisa.

Maureen se habría ofendido por la burla que había tras esa sonrisa y esas palabras, si no fuera porque en realidad sí que había esperado un milagro. Lo curioso era que él no lo hubiera deseado también. Claro que, de haberlo hecho, no se lo habría demostrado sino que se habría ocultado tras una capa de sarcasmo e indiferencia.

—¿Ni siquiera una sombra? —insistió.

—Todo es una sombra, enfermera Tretcore —contestó, muy serio.

Se ruborizó, avergonzada por haber hecho una pregunta tan absurda. Anotó la falta de mejora en el pergamino.

—¿Algo más?

—No.

—Bueno, entonces deberemos esperar a esta tarde, anotaré de nuevo sus impresiones y le enviaré una lechuza a mi padre.

—Perfecto —asintió Snape—. Ahora, déjeme solo.

Maureen se lo quedó mirando. Su tono había sido ligeramente exigente, y no sabía qué era lo que pretendía esconder tras él. Quizá había puesto más esperanzas en el experimento de su padre de las que había querido reconocer en un principio.

Se levantó, alisándose la falda.

—¿Necesita algo más, profesor?

—Cierre la puerta al salir.

—Muy bien —dijo, al tiempo que asentía.

Con cierta aprensión, se alejó del hombre. No sabía por qué, pero creía que debería quedarse allí con él, para ofrecerle ese apoyo que no le había solicitado y que ella sabía que necesitaba. Pero no lo hizo, porque no habría sido aceptada. Enterró muy hondo la compasión que Snape le despertó y que pugnaba por salir a la superficie, al tiempo que se negaba a reconocer que el verdadero motivo por el que se marchaba era que no se creía capaz de asumir otro rechazo como el del día anterior.

»»» 4 «««

Severus pasó los siguientes diez días sumido en un extraño estado de mutismo introspectivo. Quedarse solo tras cada sesión de medicina experimental se había convertido en una costumbre. La incomodidad que adivinaba en su enfermera, tras cada petición de soledad le parecía curiosa, básicamente porque no la comprendía. Ella se mostraba más decepcionada que él con cada nuevo intento sin conseguir ninguna mejora significativa.

La primera vez tenía que admitir que había esperado que las sombras que le rodeaban se aclararan, se volvieran menos negras para pasar a un esperanzador gris, pero ahora, después de tantos días, seguidos de otros tantos intentos, debía asumir que su estúpido optimismo se había disipado del todo. Y para colmo, en los últimos dos días, le mortificaba un extraño e inexplicable picor ocular.

Mantenía sus ojos cerrados, intentando olvidarse del escozor, cuando sonó el timbre de su casa. El timbre _muggle_. El gato negro se removió un poco en su regazo pero no bajó, aunque no tuvo ninguna duda de que miró atento hacia la puerta del salón, que se abrió tras unos pequeños golpes.

—Disculpe, profesor.

La voz deliciosamente grave de su enfermera sonó tensa de un modo extraño, obligándole a abrir los ojos y ladear la cabeza en su dirección, con el ceño fruncido. En esa posición el aroma de los cítricos le llegó a las fosas nasales con más facilidad, pero iba acompañado de la serena esencia de los lirios.

Potter.

«¿Cómo es posible que huela como su madre?», se preguntó.

—Siento molestarle —siguió diciendo la mujer—. Ha venido a visitarle Harry. Si no le parece un buen…

—Hágale pasar —le interrumpió él—. Déjenos solos, y cierre la puerta.

De pronto su mal humor, que había empeorado en un segundo, mejoró al comprobar que podría desahogarse con el joven Gryffindor. Ya no le resultaban satisfactorias sus disputas con la joven mujer porque le dejaban frustrado y, lo que era aún peor, terriblemente excitado. Sabía que las molestas e inoportunas erecciones que padecía a diario no eran más que un efecto secundario de la irisidia (componente que seguía apareciendo en todas las versiones que habían probado de las pociones oculares), pero eso no le impedía sentirse como un viejo obseso.

La impertinente voz de Potter le sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—¿Se ha vuelto loco, Snape? —Le preguntó, sin molestarse en saludar.

—Todavía no —contestó él, enfocando su rostro hacia el lugar en el que creía que estaba el del joven—. ¿Ha venido para ver si usted consigue enloquecerme?

—Dios mío —jadeó el joven, con lo que Severus frunció el ceño—. Tiene… tiene los ojos… muy enrojecidos.

No le replicó. Se limitó a acariciar el lomo, algo erizado, de Shadow. Como mínimo, al gato tampoco parecía agradarle la presencia del joven en el salón.

—Pero, ¿a quién se le ocurre convertirse en el conejillo de Indias de ese… de ese…?

—De ese, ¿qué? ¿Curandero? —Le interrumpió.

—Curandero, sí.

—¿Le parece increíble que haya puesto mi salud en manos de un desconocido? —Severus convirtió su voz en un susurro gélido antes de añadir—. Le recuerdo, señor Potter, que fue usted quien metió a la señorita Tretcore en mi casa. Y que fue usted quien estuvo experimentando a mis espaldas.

El chico suspiró sonoramente.

—Está bien. —Dijo. Las siguientes palabras le llegaron a Severus desde un poco más abajo, era evidente que Potter se había sentado frente a él—. Tiene razón, lo reconozco. No debí ocultárselo. Entonces me pareció la única manera de avanzar en la investigación, pero lo que usted ha hecho ahora…

—Dígame, ¿cómo se ha enterado? —preguntó, intentando no mostrar demasiada curiosidad.

—Hace unos días me puse en contacto con Maureen, he contratado unos científicos que han abierto una nueva línea de investigación. Quieren hacer ciertos cultivos con la poción que curó las heridas del señor Weasley, cuando fue atacado por Nagini, y su propia sangre. Quería pedirle algunas muestras, pero me dijo que estaba usted siendo sometido a un tratamiento alternativo.

—Entonces, ¿no se lo ocultó?

—No. Pero tampoco me dijo la verdad. No me contó que su padre no tiene ningún tipo de titulación.

—Que no tiene titulación, al igual que usted, querrá decir —soltó Severus, alzando una ceja. Sabía que debía resultar algo extraño contemplarle hacer ese gesto, sobre todo porque no podía fijar su mirada en la del chico.

Por un momento, al recordar sus ojos verdes, y percibir su aroma, sintió que se desmoronaba. Podía incluso llegar a imaginar que quien estaba con él era Lily. Sólo debía visualizar su precioso pelo rojo y su perfecta y bella sonrisa. El efecto se desvaneció en cuanto Potter volvió a hablar.

—Yo he contratado a personas cualificadas para que le encuentren una cura.

—Muy loable por su parte —se mofó Severus, que entrecerró los ojos antes de añadir con voz maliciosa—: ¿Le sirve para dormir mejor? ¿Puede así mantener su culpa a raya?

El silencio se instaló entre ambos. Severus esperó una respuesta airada por parte del chico que jamás llegó.

—Snape… —se quejó, lastimero—. Yo no pretendía hacerle daño. Yo…

—¡¿Y qué pretendía, Potter?! —gritó, provocando que el gato negro bajara de su regazo de un salto para ir a refugiarse en su cesto—. Hacerse el héroe, como siempre. ¿Por qué no me dejó allí? ¿Por qué no dejó que muriera?

—Yo no quería que se quedara usted ciego, Snape. No pensé que…

—¡Ese ha sido siempre su problema! —Severus estaba tan furioso que se echó hacia delante, mirando al vacío frente a él—. ¡Nunca piensa!

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio. El hombre jadeaba mientras podía escuchar frente a él la respiración pesada de Potter. El chico contenía su magia a su alrededor con la misma presteza con la que lo hacía la enfermera, pero eso le sirvió para darse cuenta de que la energía de ella era mucho más violenta, más salvaje e impetuosa. Severus también sentía las yemas de sus dedos hormigueantes de una energía que no podía canalizar a través de su varita, y cerró las manos en dos apretados puños.

—¿Cree que es haberme quedado ciego lo que me molesta? —preguntó en un susurro—. ¿Cree que me importa lo más mínimo no poder verme reflejado en el espejo cada mañana? Es seguir vivo lo que me parece obsceno.

—¿Y por eso se castiga a sí mismo poniéndose en manos de un incompetente?

Severus se recostó en la butaca, mucho más sereno. Su ira se había desvanecido, aunque sólo fuera un poco, porque de golpe se había percatado de que su destino estaba más que decidido. Había sobrevivido con un propósito: seguir expiando sus innumerables pecados. No importaba lo que hubiera hecho en el pasado para conseguir el perdón, no podría conseguirlo jamás porque no lo merecía. Suspiró, lleno de hastío.

—Dudo que el señor Tretcore sea un incompetente —respondió—. Parece bastante diestro con las pociones.

—Ya, por eso sigue usted sin ver absolutamente nada, ¿no?

Severus frunció el ceño ante el comentario del chico. Lo cierto era que no sólo seguía ciego sino que aún no habían encontrado el modo de aliviarle el persistente picor, pero él tampoco había tenido ninguna gran idea al respecto. Iba a contestarle cuando Potter siguió hablando:

—No quiero ponerme en lo peor, pero ¿y si pierde los ojos?

—¿Cree que no he pensado en eso? ¿Cree que hago como usted, que actúa sin pensar en las consecuencias? —Severus unió sus manos en el regazo—. He sopesado las posibilidades que tengo, señor Potter y, sinceramente, podrían caérseme los ojos de las cuencas, pero ¿cree que eso empeoraría mi situación actual?

—Pueden sucederle muchas cosas, Snape, como quedarse catatónico, o postrado en una silla de ruedas o…

—¿Y cree que eso es peor que lo que tengo ahora? No puedo hacer magia, Potter. ¿Sabe lo que eso significa?

—Sí, lo sé —contestó el chico con demasiada rapidez, casi con ansiedad.

—No —le contradijo Severus, de modo rotundo—. No lo sabe. ¿Cree que no poder utilizar la magia durante los meses de las vacaciones es comparable a esto? Yo no soy un menor de edad. Esto es humillante. Sus amigos del Ministerio y yo tendremos algún día una bonita charla.

—Le quitaron la varita por su propia seguridad.

—¡Lo hicieron por la suya! —gritó—. No sea ingenuo, Potter. No puedo ver la Marca de mi brazo pero sé que sigue ahí y que me la puse voluntariamente. Y ellos también lo saben.

—No creerá que eso tenga nada que ver, ¿no? Está más que demostrado que su lealtad a la Marca ya no existe.

—Es usted demasiado joven —suspiró, rendido ante la evidencia—. Y, o es muy estúpido o muy inocente, porque no comprende nada.

—Así que está haciendo esto para recuperar su varita.

—De acuerdo, olvide lo que he dicho —espetó con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos enrojecidos y febriles—, acaba de demostrarme que es usted estúpido. ¿Por qué cree que lo hago sino?

—Snape, ¿pero no se da cuenta? Ese hombre no tiene estudios, deje que yo le ayude…

De pronto, algo se iluminó en el agotado cerebro de Severus. Si el crío quería ayudarle podría hacerlo de un modo inesperado.

—¿Le ha investigado, Potter? ¿A Robert Tretcore?

—Sí, lo he hecho.

—Y, ¿qué ha descubierto?

—Pues… es un hombre nacido de _muggles_, no estudió ni en Hogwarts, ni en ningún otro colegio mágico de Europa. A decir verdad, todo es bastante misterioso y se le pierde la pista definitivamente en el año 1967, cuando parece ser que viajó a Sudáfrica —hizo una pequeña pausa—. ¿Por qué?

Así que la historia que le había contado la enfermera parecía cierta. Recapacitó en silencio, intrigado por aquella extraña familia.

—¿Qué sabe de su esposa?

—Bueno, yo sólo he intentado averiguar cosas de él a nivel académico. Tal y como hice con Maureen.

—¿Y podría investigarlos a los tres a nivel personal?

—¿Usted tampoco se fía?

—Responda, ¿podría?

—¿Por qué le interesa tanto?

—Eso es cosa mía —replicó de malos modos—. ¿Podría?

—Sí, podría, claro que podría —le respondió Potter, claramente exasperado.

—Bien, pues hágalo.

—¿No va a pedírmelo por favor?

—Considérelo como parte del pago por permitir que me arrebataran mi varita, ¿qué le parece? —preguntó dañino, con una fría sonrisa.

—Yo no pude evitarlo —protestó el joven.

Justo en ese momento la puerta del pequeño salón se abrió, dando paso al aroma de los cítricos y a la voz de la enfermera.

—¿Quiere que les traiga algo de beber, profesor?

Severus no podía participar en el juego de miradas que debía estar llevándose a cabo frente a él, entre su ex alumno y su actual enfermera. No pudo evitar sentirse celoso porque ellos podían compartir algo de lo que él siempre había disfrutado. Potter se mostraría sorprendido, puede que incluso culpable, mientras que los ojos de Tretcore serían escudriñadores. ¿De qué color eran sus ojos? Nunca se lo había planteado, pero quizá también eran verdes.

—¿Profesor Snape? ¿Va todo bien? —preguntó la mujer, con voz preocupada.

Se dio cuenta de que lo que le preocupaba a la enfermera era su expresión airada. La ira había sido siempre su punto débil. Se dejaba arrastrar por ella como por pocas cosas, y era algo que no le costaba dejar aflorar a su rostro, aunque no se lo reprochaba a sí mismo, siempre le había sido útil mostrar ese tipo de bajezas humanas, haciéndole parecer más despreciable aún a ojos de los demás. Así que volvió a aprovecharse de ello.

—Todo va bien —respondió con sequedad—, Potter ya se marchaba.

Justo delante de él el muchacho suspiró, resignado. Al alzarse de la silla levantó algo de aire que, impregnado de lirios se instaló a su alrededor, torturándole con recuerdos lejanos y dolorosos: Lily sonriendo con timidez mientras él le contaba que su madre le había mostrado cómo pelar una naranja con su varita; Lily junto a él, contemplando el cielo azul plagado de nubes de algodón, imaginando que les daban forma a su antojo; Lily, Lily, Lily…

—Sí, Maureen, gracias pero ya me iba —el joven hizo una pausa, para luego añadir de modo significativo—: Volveré pronto, Snape.

—No se moleste en volver si no es con mi varita en su mano —le advirtió Severus.

—Descuide.

Los pasos arrastrados del chico se alejaron hasta perderse en el recibidor de la casa, pero Severus ya no les prestaba atención. Había una promesa en esa última palabra. Y tras esa promesa, una historia que se moría por descubrir.

»»» 5 «««

Algo le pasaba a Snape. No le hizo ni pizca de gracia la expresión soñadora de sus ojos negros y ciegos mientras Harry se acercaba a ella, cabizbajo y en apariencia molesto. Pero no podía estar segura de que estuviera molesto con el hombre, sino que lo que parecía haberle fastidiado había sido su interrupción.

Le lanzó una última mirada a Snape, que tenía la cabeza baja, como si se contemplara las manos entrelazadas en su regazo, y vio como Shadow abandonó su cesto para desperezarse lánguidamente, y de un salto se acurrucó sobre las huesudas rodillas del hombre en espera de sus caricias. Contempló por un segundo de más sus dedos deslizándose por el suave y brillante pelaje negro.

—¿Qué le ocurre en los ojos? —preguntó Harry a sus espaldas, y Maureen cerró la puerta del salón, girándose en su dirección para encararse con el joven Salvador del Mundo Mágico.

—Llevan un par de días irritados, creemos que es por el núbicum, pero debemos seguir usándolo para contrarrestar los efectos nocivos de la irisidia.

—No he podido convencerle de que abandone el tratamiento —dijo, con sus verdes pupilas refulgiendo—, pero volveré para seguir intentándolo.

—Vamos por buen camino, Harry, estoy segura y…

—Pero nunca está de más abrir otra línea de ataque. Podrías ayudarme a convencerle de que nos deje seguir experimentando.

—Creo que mi padre y yo merecemos un voto de confianza —añadió, testaruda, indignándose por el hecho de ver cierta ofensa en esos bonitos ojos verdes—. ¿No confías en mi capacidad?

—No es tu capacidad la que está en entredicho. A veces, el amor y la fe que tenemos en nuestros padres no nos dejan ver la realidad. Sé de lo que hablo.

Maureen apretó los labios, rabiosa. Robert Tretcore era una persona sabia y se merecía un respeto. ¿Cómo se atrevía un maldito huérfano, que no había conocido a sus padres, a darle lecciones? Una llama ardiente de rabia le quemó el estómago.

—Mi padre es un buen hombre, Harry —dijo con los dientes apretados—, y sabe lo que se hace.

El chico se puso la capa y se la abotonó a la altura del cuello, sin hacer ningún comentario. Se alejó unos pasos, abrió la puerta de la calle, pero antes de salir, aún con la mano en el pomo se giró hacia ella.

—No pretendía ofender, Maureen. En absoluto. —Levantó la mano, e hizo un movimiento de despedida—. Ya nos veremos.

Mientras observaba cómo el muchacho se arrebujaba en su capa y se alejaba en dirección al río, Maureen hizo acopio de toda su entereza para no cerrar de un portazo.

Se dirigió con paso firme al salón, donde encontró a Snape todavía sentado, con el gato negro sobre las rodillas, con la mirada muerta fija en el hogar de la chimenea.

—Gracias por defenderme, profesor —el hombre se giró en su dirección con el ceño fruncido—. A mí y a mi padre. Sé que Harry ha intentado convencerle de que…

—No la defendía a usted —la interrumpió—, justificaba mi estúpida decisión. ¿Antes de marcharse me preparará un baño?

Maureen tardó un poco en contestar. Todavía le costaba entender la volubilidad del carácter de Snape. Se mostraba enojado, y al minuto siguiente le solicitaba su ayuda, pero sin que sonara demasiado necesitado, para que no pareciera que él no era capaz de hacerlo sino que eran parte de las obligaciones de ella. Como llenarle la bañera de agua caliente, hechizada con un conjuro para que no llegara a enfriarse mientras él estuviera dentro.

—¿Tretcore? —La llamó.

—Sí, se lo preparo ahora mismo, pero antes debo ponerle las gotas en los ojos.


	3. Capítulo 3 Nebulosa

**Disclaimer:**

Severus, Harry y otros posibles personajes y lugares que aparezcan o se nombren en este fic, y que forman parte del Universo Potteriano son propiedad exclusiva de la Sra. Rowling. Todo lo demás sale de mi depravada imaginación.

* * *

Hola a todos otra semana más. Tranquilos que no voy a enrollarme dándoos la vara con los hechos acaecidos esta semana, que han sido muchos y de diversa índole, así que si más «dilatación», aquí os dejo con el tercer capítulo.

Un abrazo

* * *

**Capítulo 3. Nebulosa**

_Estaba arrodillada. Podían haber pasado minutos, horas o incluso días, desde que había caído al suelo exhausta, rendida. De lo único que era dolorosamente consciente era de la suciedad que la rodeaba. El polvo negro y gris, que se levantaba en remolinos azuzados por el gélido viento, la rodeaba, ahogándola, mancillándole el cuerpo al mismo tiempo que el alma. Se le metía en los ojos y la hacía llorar lágrimas negras, aunque era muy probable que ya estuviera llorando antes. Apretaba entre sus dedos un pequeño objeto circular que le manchaba las yemas de hollín. Se lo llevó a los labios temblorosos y lo besó. Su grito desgarró el silencio del bosque._

»»» 1 «««

Maureen despertó empapada en sudor. Se sentó en la cama con el corazón desbocado a causa del sueño reciente, tan vívido hacía un segundo y que ahora se deslizaba de su mente con la misma facilidad con la que el agua se escurre entre los dedos, y del que únicamente conservaba las secuelas más físicas. El suave palpitar de su sexo le indicaba que se había tratado de uno de esos sueños húmedos que tanto parecían repetirse últimamente. Además, húmedo en el más estricto sentido de la palabra ya que, o tenían que ver con una enorme bañera de agua caliente y jabonosa, o con Snape. O lo que era incluso peor, con una perturbadora combinación de ambas posibilidades.

Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y se dejó caer de nuevo sobre el colchón. Robert y Violete tenían razón, ¿cómo había podido perder el control de la situación de aquel modo tan abrumador? No se había permitido el lujo de cometer ningún error, ni dejado arrastrar por la debilidad hasta que lo conoció a él. No le había importado lo que hubieran llegado a suplicar los otros, incluso Ainsley había soltado un par de lágrimas antes de perder su miserable vida. Lágrimas de cocodrilo, eso le había dicho su corazón exento de compasión. Entonces, ¿por qué ahora se permitía flaquear?

Snape no era digno de ese privilegio. ¿O sí?

La culpa de todo la tenía Harry. Él y su maldita historia de amor y expiación del ex profesor. Era evidente que también se había trastocado, puesto que no era lógica esa necesidad de protección que tenía para con el hombre. En el tiempo que estuvo cuidando de Snape en el hospital de San Mungo, había podido contrastar su historia y había descubierto que aquel individuo, que lucía vulnerable e inconsciente sobre el lecho, había sido el responsable indirecto de la muerte de los padres del joven. Quizá el problema era que nadie había sido tan apasionado acusándolo como Harry defendiéndole. Una vez incluso llegó a decirle:

«Todo lo hizo por amor hacia mi madre. El profesor Dumbledore siempre me dijo que estaba muy arrepentido de aquello, y aunque entonces no confié en eso, ahora sé que es verdad.»

Pero el amor no lo eximía de nada de lo que hubiera podido hacer con anterioridad. Asumiendo, por supuesto, que alguien de la calaña de Snape pudiera ser capaz de tal sentimiento, y Maureen se negaba a creer que un mortífago, un ser que había consagrado su cuerpo y su alma a devorar la muerte de los que no estaban de acuerdo con aquel engendro que había sido El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, pudiera sentir algo siquiera parecido al amor.

No tenía justificación, no había perdón ni redención posibles para semejantes monstruos. No merecían nada mejor que lo que ella les había dado: una muerte lenta y dolorosa, y un agujero infecto en el que yacer por toda la eternidad.

Y seguía pensando lo mismo, volvería a hacerlo aún a pesar de saber que había condenado su propia alma inmortal al destierro eterno. Por eso no comprendía por qué su mano seguía temblando cuando especulaba con empuñar un arma que dirigir contra Snape.

Maureen estaba segura de que no estaba enamorada de él. Era un pensamiento absurdo ya que jamás había querido a nadie, y nunca había necesitado hacerlo. De lo que no estaba tan convencida era de no desearle. Sus sueños -pesadillas, según su opinión- se lo demostraban noche tras noche, pero una cosa podía decir en su defensa, y era que en los sueños él tenía mejor aspecto que en la realidad. A veces sus ojos eran distintos, no tan fríos y vacíos, su piel más morena, no tan pálida y muerta, su cabello menos grasiento, pero Maureen siempre sabía que era él, tuviera el aspecto que tuviera, por muy atractivo que le pareciera en el sueño. Atractivo e irresistible.

Echando la vista atrás, se percató de que había desperdiciado una preciosa oportunidad mientras Snape estaba inconsciente en San Mungo, porque todo había ido de mal en peor desde que había logrado despertar. Despierto a su ceguera y aún con su mal carácter, que lo hacía insoportable, Maureen había empezado a sentir empatía hacia él. Una empatía que le había hecho pensar que escondía su vulnerabilidad tras sus respuestas punzantes e hirientes, una empatía que la había obligado a seguir retrasando su venganza tanto tiempo aplazada, y le forzó a sentir la necesidad de curarle para darse la satisfacción de ser la última persona que él viera antes de morir, sin saber que la espera iba a convertirse en su propia tortura. En una condena junto a Snape.

Porque, aunque pareciera contradictorio, se sentía culpable por no conseguir curarle. Y más tras la inoportuna visita de Harry la tarde anterior. El chico estaba haciendo todo lo que podía por su ex profesor, no se había rendido ni aún cuando los mejores investigadores se habían encallado, sin darle ninguna solución ni esperanza posibles. Pero Harry confiaba en poderlo conseguir, porque _creía_ en él, porque lo consideraba un _héroe._

Ella no. Una parte de Maureen deseaba confiar en Harry, deseaba olvidarse de toda aquella maldita misión que había asumido, y así poder dormir tranquila al fin, pero la otra, la que seguía clamando venganza, sabía que eso no sería posible hasta que no lograra terminar con el sufrimiento de los suyos. Su familia no podría descansar hasta que el último de aquellos repugnantes mortífagos hubiera mordido el polvo.

Cuando, horas más tarde, llegó a la casa de la calle de la Hilandera, temió que su decisión flaqueara al sentir a sus pies el suave roce del gato negro de Snape. Shadow era un pequeño descarado que se había colado en la casa por la ventana de la cocina siguiendo el intenso aroma de un pastel de carne, y ya no había querido marcharse. El hombre decía que su compañía lo molestaba, pero ella sabía que en realidad sólo lo fingía. En muchas ocasiones lo había observado acariciándole mientras el gato se acurrucaba en su regazo, y era evidente que lo disfrutaba casi tanto como el ronroneante animalillo.

Nada más entrar en el salón, se encontró con la espigada figura de Snape sentada muy erguida en su butaca, con el rostro girado en su dirección.

—¿Qué contenían las sales de baño?

Por un momento, Maureen se sintió confusa por la pregunta. Suspiró para tranquilizarse, y decidió ignorarle.

—Buenos días, profesor —soltó con toda la tranquilidad que pudo reunir—, estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar.

—Sí, sí —el hombre hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano—, contésteme: ¿qué contenían las sales de baño de anoche?

»»» 2 «««

La enfermera se mantuvo en un silencio que Severus consideró exasperante, y que lo único que consiguió fue avivar su impaciencia. Carraspeó y se removió en su butaca, ladeando el rostro hacia donde intuía que estaba la mujer.

—¿No ha entendido mi pregunta?

—Claro que la he entendido, no sea condescendiente —escuchó que decía al fin—. Pero, ¿qué importancia tiene eso?

—No olía a nada demasiado concreto, quiero saber de dónde las sacó y qué contienen.

—Pero, ¿por qué?

Severus no quería responder a esa pregunta. Aún no, al menos. No hasta estar seguro de que aquello había funcionado, de que el cambio que había experimentado tenía una base científica y no de que, como siempre habían dicho los medibrujos matasanos, se trataba de una ceguera psicosomática.

No había habido diferencias de comportamiento entre el baño de la noche anterior con el de las veces pasadas. Sus actos habían sido los mismos, incluso su fantasía se repetía, incansable, noche tras noche.

La tarde anterior, cuando la enfermera se había despedido de él tras haberle preparado el baño, Severus subió las escaleras no sin cierta dificultad debido a la abultada erección que adornaba su entrepierna, fruto de la irisidia y de su enfrentamiento dialéctico con Tretcore. Se desnudó con toda la parsimonia que se sintió capaz de acumular, y se metió en la bañera con un suspiro de alivio al notar la calidez del agua sobre cada una de las células de su piel. Retrasó el momento al máximo, pasando la palma de su mano derecha por los muslos y por el vientre en lentas caricias húmedas, hasta que no pudo soportarlo más y deslizó la punta de sus dedos por la longitud de su palpitante miembro.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, concentrándose en la sensación. Toda su vida había sido una persona con la capacidad de visión intacta, así que no podía evitar caer en esas pequeñas trampas de la mente: sus ojos cerrados no lo aislaban más del mundo que su ceguera de ojos abiertos. A pesar de eso, mantuvo los párpados firmemente apretados, perdido en su propia y lenta caricia.

A veces se regodeaba en el excitante temor a que alguien –ella, siempre ella-, estuviera observándole desde la puerta, aterrada y violenta por el espectáculo que él ofrecía. Otras, deseaba tanto que su invisible observadora secreta, lejos de sentirse intimidada, se dejara dominar por la lujuria, que acababa sintiendo unos dedos suaves y cálidos acariciándole la nuca. Casi podía escuchar el chasquido de las rodillas de la mujer al agacharse junto a la bañera, sin apartar su mano de él, y la suave brisa de su aliento contra la mejilla.

Eso justamente era lo que sucedió anoche.

El leve murmullo de su voz grave quedó eclipsado por el chapoteo que Severus produjo al alzar la cadera, deseoso de más contacto que las simples yemas de sus dedos, pero aún así supo qué le decía: «Relájese, profesor. Yo estoy aquí». Hubo una pausa, siempre la había, la misma pausa de exactamente diez segundos, para luego decir en voz aún más baja y ronca: «No voy a dejarle caer».

Abrió los labios apenas un milímetro para dejar escapar el aire, acompañado de un leve gemido, que lo precipitó al vacío. Ya no había marcha atrás y lo sabía. Cerró los dedos de su mano derecha alrededor de la base de su pene, mientras con la palma de la mano izquierda rozaba la punta una única vez con extrema suavidad, apenas un roce tan leve que parecía que era la propia agua quien lo acariciaba. Empujó hacia arriba, salió a la superficie, cerró los dientes con fuerza, se apoyó en esa mano invisible que le sujetaba para no dejarle caer, y sucumbió al deseo mientras una mano se movía frenética arriba y abajo, y la otra se asía a la resbaladiza porcelana de la bañera sin apenas éxito.

Perdió el resuello cuando al fin se liberó, pero siguió balanceando la cadera un poco más, queriendo prolongar el placer sin llegar a conseguirlo. Gimió algo frustrado, dejó de sentir la caricia en la nuca y abrió los ojos a la oscuridad. Pero no fue únicamente oscuridad lo que vio.

Se concentró de nuevo en la conversación que pretendía mantener con su enfermera, y preguntó:

—Entonces, ¿no es capaz de recordar dónde compró las sales?

—No se trataba de sales —respondió la mujer a su provocación—, sino de aceite. Y por supuesto que recuerdo dónde y cuándo lo compré: fue la semana pasada en el mercadillo del parque.

—Aceite —repitió Severus, pensativo—. ¿Aceite de qué? ¿Para qué sirve?

—De sándalo. Según la chica que me lo vendió ya lo utilizaban en el Antiguo Egipto, sirve como antidepresivo y…

Severus dejó de prestar atención a la mujer y se levantó de golpe para recorrer la habitación de punta a punta, murmurando para sí. Su mente trabajaba rápido, repasando todos los datos que poseía sobre el sándalo.

—_Santalus album_… proviene de las raíces y el tronco… santalol… aroma balsámico… —se detuvo, rememorando la noche anterior y el ligero olor que había notado, recordando que su mano se había deslizado demasiado suavemente por su piel, oleosa e hidratada. Regresó a su ir y venir por el pequeño salón, paseando por delante de la chimenea apagada—… perfumes egipcios… siete aceites esenciales… afrodisíaco… dolores estomacales… mejora la concentración… pociones para dormir… respiración… fosas nasales… glándula epífisis…—cesó el movimiento y se calló. Se giró lentamente hacia donde creía que estaba su enfermera—. Es el sándalo.

—Pero, ¿qué quiere decir?

La pregunta provenía de un poco más a su izquierda, más cerca de lo que había creído y fue pronunciada con un tono superficialmente ahogado. Se encaró con ella, imaginando más que viendo dónde estaba.

—Debe enviar una lechuza a su padre cuanto antes y decirle que añada sándalo a su fórmula. Ese es el ingrediente que falta, el que hará que todo funcione.

—¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro? ¿Y por qué sándalo?

—Él sabrá por qué —respondió Severus, obviando deliberadamente su primera pregunta—. También es necesario que le escriba al señor Potter.

—No me ha respondido, profesor —insistió la mujer.

—Una breve nota, simplemente dígale que se vaya poniendo en contacto con sus amigos del Ministerio. Que empiece a mover los hilos para que me devuelvan mi varita —mentalmente contó tres pasos, los que calculó que le separaban de su butaca, extendió la mano hasta que se topó con el alto respaldo tapizado de cuero.

—¿Su varita? ¿Quiere eso decir que puede usted ver?

—Haga lo que le digo —respondió Severus, mientras caminaba los cinco pasos que le separaban de la puerta y dirigiéndose a paso rápido hacia las escaleras.

Había llegado al quinto escalón cuando la enfermera lo llamó desde abajo.

—Dígame, ¿qué pasó en el baño?

Una ladeada sonrisa de suficiencia asomó a los labios de Severus mientras volvía a emprender la marcha, momentáneamente interrumpida a medio escalón, huyendo de la verdadera respuesta que quería darle, sólo para responder:

—Abrí los ojos y percibí la luz.

»»» 3 «««

Tras el impacto inicial que sufrió por la declaración de Snape, trastabilló hasta regresar al salón. La mano en su boca impidió que un grito escapara de entre sus labios. Se apoyó contra la pared, cerró los ojos e intentó que su corazón se tranquilizara. Pero se convirtió en una ardua tarea a causa de la hiperventilación.

«Percibí la luz. Percibí la luz. Percibí la luz. Percibí la luz. Percibí la luz…»

Las palabras, en la voz suave de Snape, se repetían una y otra vez en su mente, como un mantra demencial. Le parecía una fina ironía que en el preciso instante en que ella decidía que no podían seguir con aquello, que no les llevaba a ninguna parte, el muy cabrón decidiera empezar a curarse. Si no fuera porque se sentía aterrorizada se echaría a reír. De hecho, estuvo a punto de hacerlo, soltar una carcajada histérica más que cercana a la locura, pero la mantuvo a raya.

Se llevó una mano al pecho y abrió los ojos, acostumbrándose a la penumbra de la habitación. Shadow, sentado sobre el brazo del sillón de Snape, la miraba con sus ojos amarillos y brillantes, de pupilas dilatadas.

«Percibí la luz. Percibí la luz. Percibí la luz. Percibí la luz. Percibí la luz…»

Debía llevar a cabo el ritual de cada mañana, pero sentía mermada su capacidad locomotriz. Todo lo que había decidido al despertar se había ido al traste por culpa de tres simples palabras, y ahora se encontraba en la tesitura de tener que decidir cuál tenía que ser su siguiente paso.

Para empezar debía cumplir con lo que Snape le había pedido, así que se obligó a reaccionar y se agenció pergamino y pluma para escribir una nota a su padre comunicándole lo poco que sabía sobre el asunto. Conocía a Robert Tretcore lo suficiente como para saber que no se conformaría de buenas a primeras, pero era lo único que podía hacer al respecto.

Cuando la lechuza salió volando por la ventana, Maureen regresó al sofá y sopesó la posibilidad de no enviarle ninguna nota a Harry. La descartó a los pocos segundos, sabiendo que no iba a arriesgarse a que Snape se enterara de su engaño. No iba a conseguir nada alejando al joven de su antiguo profesor, y quería dejar bien claro que no temía que Snape recuperara su varita. Si había querido durante todo ese tiempo que recobrara la visión era justamente porque quería un enfrentamiento equitativo con él, y no podría haberlo si uno de los dos no iba debidamente armado.

Aquella misma tarde llegó la nueva poción para Snape. Milagrosamente no había habido preguntas, ni dudas, ni siquiera una triste nota exigiendo explicaciones, como ella había sospechado. Snape había tenido razón: sabía para qué era el sándalo. Maureen parecía ser la única que seguía en la ignorancia.

El profesor se había pasado parte de la mañana en el piso de arriba, en absoluto silencio, y Maureen no se había atrevido a molestarle. Cuando bajó, cerca de la hora de la comida, y en respuesta al interrogatorio al que lo sometió, Snape se limitó a gruñir, y se refugió en un nuevo y aplastante silencio.

Tras una frugal comida (al parecer ninguno de los dos era capaz de tragar dos bocados seguidos), Maureen y Snape pasaron al salón, y allí, como tantas otras tardes, cumplieron con las pautas que venían siguiendo desde que todo aquello había comenzado: Maureen dejó caer las gotas prescritas por el señor Tretcore en los ojos enturbiados de Snape, y éste pasó a describir paso a paso sus sensaciones.

—El picor de los ojos prácticamente ha desaparecido. Esta mañana apenas lo sentía, y ahora es mucho más leve aún.

—No se le ven tan enrojecidos —acertó a pronunciar Maureen.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que había sido un error, ya que Snape dirigió sus tenebrosos ojos negros hacia ella con una precisión perturbadora, casi como si pudiera verla. La inquietó el hecho de que así fuera, de que en realidad les estuviera tomando el pelo a todos y de que hubiera recuperado la visión mucho antes de decirlo. Pero, ¿qué sentido tendría eso?

Asustada, se desplazó hacia la izquierda, alejándose de la mirada de Snape, que siguió fija justo donde antes había estado su rostro.

—Espero que lo esté anotando todo, enfermera Tretcore —le advirtió el hombre.

—Lo estoy haciendo —contestó ella, con un hilo de voz.

—No oigo cómo la pluma rasga el pergamino —Snape cerró los ojos al fin, y Maureen suspiró aliviada.

—Quizá no presta la suficiente atención —le provocó, a lo que él respondió con una sonrisa ladeada. Maureen, como corroborando sus palabras, anotó con premura todo cuanto se le ocurrió, incluidas las sensaciones acerca de que Snape parecía ver de verdad—. ¿Lo oye ahora?

—¿Le ha mandado la nota a Potter? —preguntó Snape, zarandeando de nuevo su tranquilidad.

Había decidido esperar a la respuesta de su padre para poder comunicarse con Harry, pero al recibirla, se había olvidado de ello por completo.

—Iba a hacerlo antes de marcharme —mintió.

—Dígale que espero verle en dos días —le pidió él, aparentemente complacido con su respuesta.

—De acuerdo, profesor. —Estaba a punto de ponerse en pie cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba dispuesta a reprimirse el añadir—: Aunque dudo que en dos días haya podido conseguir que le devuelvan su…

—Usted no sabe de lo que Potter es capaz —la interrumpió.

Resopló, molesta, pero Maureen creyó detectar una amenaza implícita tras esas palabras, tras esa mirada fija en algún punto sobre su hombro izquierdo, que la puso nerviosa. Parpadeó con rapidez, pensando a toda velocidad, hasta convencerse de que lo único que había escuchado era el habitual desprecio que Snape usaba cada vez que nombraba a Harry.

—Lo que usted diga —se impulsó hacia arriba con las manos en sus rodillas. Recogió todo el material que había utilizado para escribir y dobló el pergamino para meterlo en un sobre—. ¿Quiere que le deje solo?

—Sí. De hecho, puede marcharse ya a su casa. Esta noche no la necesitaré más.

Maureen no quiso que Snape notara su desazón, pero no pudo evitar que sus palabras de despedida sonaran tensas como las cuerdas de un violín.

»»» 4 «««

—Buenos días, Snape.

Hasta Severus llegó el sonido de las palabras junto con el inconfundible aroma de los lirios. Pero esta vez, tres días después de haber empezado el tratamiento efectivo y cuatro desde su última visita, todo era bastante distinto. Ahora ya no se guiaba por sonidos o intuición, ahora podía vislumbrar borrones, sombras imprecisas, sin rostro ni apenas forma, que se movían frente a él y sus ojos ávidos de poder ver.

—Siéntese, Potter. ¿Quiere tomar un té? ¿O quizás otra cosa?

—El té es perfecto, gracias.

La sombra, una mota de color granate, se acercó a él tomando asiento en la silla que normalmente utilizaba su enfermera para apuntar con todo lujo de detalles (o al menos eso era lo que él esperaba) sus agigantados pasos hacia la definitiva recuperación. Severus le siguió con la mirada, a pesar de que el chico apenas hacía ruido desplazándose por la habitación, pero se sintió frustrado al no poder ver su expresión, que imaginaba sería de asombro. La puerta del salón se cerró, cosa que sólo podía significar que su siempre diligente enfermera había ido a preparar el té.

—¿Sorprendido? —preguntó Severus, manteniendo una media sonrisa, que esperaba fuera escalofriante, en su rostro.

—Alucinado, esa es la palabra, Snape. —Hizo una pausa para aclararse la garganta y soltar la Gran Pregunta. En los últimos días su enfermera le había hecho esa pregunta dos veces al día, y en algunas ocasiones le había parecido detectar un ligero tono de pánico tras ella—. Entonces, ¿puede verme?

—Es usted sólo una imagen borrosa de color granate, no puedo ver su expresión, ni siquiera puedo ver su rostro —«ni los preciosos ojos verdes heredados de Lily», pensó—, pero ahora ya no me muevo por sonidos.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, durante los cuales Severus se sintió observado, pero no le importó en demasía. Había empezado a acostumbrarse a ese incesante escrutinio por parte de su enfermera.

—¿Cómo… cómo es posible? —preguntó al fin.

—Su tono escéptico me desconcierta, Potter. ¿No era ése el objetivo final de sus investigaciones?

Severus volvió a sonreír de medio lado, esperando poner nervioso al joven, aunque éste sólo volvió a carraspear, pareció removerse en su asiento y acertó a decir.

—No es eso. Se trata de su mejora en sólo, ¿cuánto? ¿Tres días? Cuando vine la última vez estaba ciego como un topo —se detuvo, suspiró y cambió de postura en su silla—. Disculpe, no quise decirlo de modo tan…

—¿Crudo?

La voz grave de la enfermera les llegó desde la puerta, que había vuelto a abrirse.

—Deja que te ayude —dijo Potter levantándose a un tiempo, y yendo a su encuentro.

Para Severus eran sólo dos manchas, la una granate y la otra azul, que se fueron agrandando a medida que se acercaban a él pero que no se hicieron más nítidas.

Aquella noche, cuando había abierto los ojos en su bañera, todo había sido negro, con ese negro brillante que cubría su vida desde hacía meses, pero a su derecha, casi fuera de su campo visual (si hubiera tenido uno) un punto luminoso parecía abrirse paso entre la espesa negrura. Giró el rostro hacia allí, y el punto se desplazó hasta quedar frente a él. Su corazón se aceleró de forma peligrosa, creyó que después de su excitación de hacía unos instantes, lo último que necesitaba era que le diera un infarto. Ser encontrado en la bañera, desnudo y vulnerable, ya era lo suficientemente malo, pero que el agua que le rodeaba estuviera turbia por su propio esperma, era inadmisible.

Se obligó a sí mismo a calmar su corazón y a salir del agua. Fue consciente de que salpicaba todo a su alrededor, pero en cuanto tuvo bajo sus pies la mullida alfombra, se inclinó para tantear las lisas paredes de porcelana blanca hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. Tiró con fuerza de la cadenita plateada y el tapón salió disparado del agujero. El agua empezó a borbotear, huyendo por la cañería y surgiendo unos cuantos kilómetros más abajo, donde el río esperaba su dosis de desechos.

Se irguió de nuevo, algo mareado pero con la fuerza de voluntad de volver a hacer la prueba. Se giró con lentitud hacia donde creía que había una luz y comprobó que, en efecto allí seguía. Apenas un punto más claro que el resto, apenas una mota en mitad del polvo. Se acercó, aún desnudo, ausente al frío que hacía en la casa a aquella hora, y extendió su mano derecha, invisible ante él, hasta que sus húmedos dedos se sorprendieron por el calor de la llama y apagaron la vela con un chisporroteo.

—Aquí tiene, profesor.

Severus parpadeó, alejando de su mente sus inoportunos pensamientos, y fijó cuanto pudo sus pupilas negras en la mancha azul con olor a cítricos de su derecha. La enfermera le cogió la mano y en ella, con extremo cuidado, puso el platito con su taza de té humeante. Severus asió el plato con fuerza y llevó su otra mano a la taza, hasta conseguir cogerla por el asa.

—Gracias, Tretcore.

—No hay de qué —dijo con su voz grave. En los últimos días su relación había pasado a ser de lo más cordial—. Les dejo solos.

Un suave taconeo y la puerta se cerró tras ella, abandonándole con Potter y sus lirios. De pronto, Severus se sintió algo mareado, se recostó contra el respaldo de su sillón y cerró los ojos.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —Escuchó que decía el joven, destilando preocupación, pero incapaz de responderle, se limitó a asentir. Notó cómo le arrebataba de las manos su té y lo dejaba con un tintineo sobre la bandeja que había traído consigo la enfermera—. ¿Quiere que llame a Maureen?

Negó con la cabeza.

—¿Abro la ventana? ¿Quiere que le desabroche algún botón de la túnica? Yo…

El maldito chico se había acercado tanto que apenas podía respirar.

—Déjeme un segundo, ¿quiere, Potter? —Sin abrir los ojos, acercó una mano hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz de barítono del muchacho y, apoyándola en su pecho, le apartó de sí mismo.

—Perdone, no quería agobiarle.

—Pues lo hace.

—¿Está seguro de que no quiere que llame a Maureen?

—¡Ya le he dicho que no! —exclamó—. Sólo déme un momento. Todo está tan borroso que a veces… a veces…

—¿El señor Tretcore lo sabe?

—¿Saber? ¿El qué?

Le oyó suspirar impaciente, pero como mínimo Potter volvía a estar en su silla frente a él, el aire que le rodeaba era mucho más limpio, sin fuertes aromas, y la sensación de que se emborronaban todos los colores, como si su mente fuera una paleta de pintor muy usada, estaba desapareciendo.

—Que sufre usted mareos.

—Sí, lo sabe —hizo una breve pausa para después preguntar—: ¿Ahora resulta que confía en su criterio?

—Bueno, le está curando, ¿no?

Severus recapacitó sobre aquello. Sí, era cierto, le estaba curando. Pero no podía evitar tener la extraña sensación de que en los últimos días la tensión que desprendían el cuerpo y la voz de su enfermera era mucho más palpable. Podía deberse, por supuesto, a la pérdida de empleo que suponía que él se curara, pero Severus estaba bastante seguro de que no se trataba de algo tan mundano.

—Espero que confiar en la capacidad de Tretcore no le haya impedido cumplir con lo que me prometió —dijo, con voz más firme, sintiéndose mejor y atreviéndose a abrir los ojos en dos finas líneas.

—Así que resulta que «se lo prometí», ¿eh? —Severus adivinó la sonrisa en los labios de su ex alumno—. Bueno, pues puede estar orgulloso de mí, porque lo he hecho.

—¿Yo orgulloso de un Gryffindor? —Se mofó—. Ni lo sueñe.

—¿Cómo he podido ser tan iluso? —preguntó en tono jocoso. Pasados unos segundos se puso serio de nuevo—. ¿Se encuentra mejor, Snape?

—Estoy perfectamente —contestó él, olvidado ya su anterior malestar ante la perspectiva de descubrir al fin la pista que le llevaría a saber si su enfermera era en realidad quien decía ser—. Y bien, ¿qué ha averiguado?

Potter tardó un poco en contestar. Una taza tintineó sobre su plato y ambos entrechocaron contra la madera de la bandeja. Severus le escuchó tragar y aclararse la garganta.

—Como ya le dije, a Robert Tretcore se le pierde la pista en el año 67, pero se le vuelve a localizar en el año 76, cuando se casó con Violete Deehan en la iglesia de Saint Mary-le-Strand, y vivieron durante un tiempo en Londres.

—Tretcore me dijo que su madre era irlandesa.

—Eso es cierto, y de algún modo explicaría que se trasladaran a vivir allí a principios del año 77.

—Mmmm, muy oportunamente, ¿no le parece, Potter?

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—La Primera Guerra estalló aquel año, y hubo muchas desapariciones. ¿Ha investigado si estuvieron relacionados con el Señor Tenebroso de algún modo?

—Bueno… no todo el mundo huele el peligro y se queda, Snape. Además, aunque la señora Tretcore proviene de una familia de magos, se han mantenido alejados del mundo mágico durante muchísimos años.

—¿No se relacionaban con la familia de ella? ¿Ni siquiera cuando vivían en Irlanda?

—Parece ser que no. El matrimonio se instaló en la costa del mar de Irlanda, lejos del foco de la guerra y lejos de su propia familia. Y no, no he descubierto ninguna conexión con Voldemort.

Severus intentó que el nombre no le afectara, pero no pudo evitar tensarse y que un sudor frío le recorriera el espinazo. Habían sido demasiados años bajo su yugo, e incluso bajo la memoria de su yugo, uno no podía desprenderse de ese peso con la misma facilidad con la que se sacude una pelusa de la túnica.

—Ya —susurró Severus, pensativo—. Supongo que si se pretende formar una familia…

—Eso es lo más destacable. No tuvieron suerte a la hora de formar una familia, la señora Tretcore sufrió una serie de abortos espontáneos a lo largo de los dos años siguientes.

—Hasta que nació su hija.

—Bueno, en realidad no he podido confirmar nada de lo que le voy a decir ahora, no he tenido tiempo, pero yo dudo de esa parte. —Potter volvió a carraspear y Severus pudo escuchar que volvía a hacer tintinear su taza.

—¿Qué es lo que le ocurre? ¿Está resfriado? —Le preguntó, evidenciando un mal humor que estaba muy lejos de sentir.

—Bueno, la humedad de Arlington no me ha sentado bien. —Tras otra pequeña pausa, volvió a hablar—. Es que he querido ver adónde fueron a vivir los Tretcore, y de paso investigar lo que sucedió con el orfanato.

—¿Orfanato? ¿Qué orfanato?

—No he podido probarlo, pero estoy prácticamente seguro de que Maureen es adoptada. —Severus pensó en esa posibilidad, y no la descartó. ¿No le había parecido que la madre de Tretcore tenía una voz muy juvenil? ¿No le había parecido demasiado joven para ser su madre? Claro que también había descartado ese pensamiento de un plumazo, o es que, acaso no había muchas madres jóvenes. ¡Menuda tontería! Potter siguió hablando—. Verá, en Arlington, donde se instalaron en febrero del 77, había un orfanato. Pero el lugar se quemó hace muchísimos años, en octubre del año 79, en extrañas circunstancias. Nadie supo cómo se había originado el fuego. He hablado con un historiador de la zona, un tipo muy agradable que…

—Al grano, Potter —se impacientó Severus.

—De acuerdo —concedió a regañadientes—. La cuestión es que a finales del 79, los Tretcore volvieron a mudarse, esta vez más al centro de Irlanda, cerca de Kilkenny, y Maureen empezó a ir a la escuela. Una escuela _muggle_, claro.

—¿Por qué «claro»? —preguntó.

—Maureen, como su padre, tampoco tiene estudios mágicos, su título de enfermera es _muggle_. Pero la cuestión no es esa —la sombra granate que era el cuerpo de Potter se inclinó hacia adelante, y la excitación que Severus adivinaba bajo la superficie de sus palabras, salió a flote—, la cuestión es que el incendio ocultó cualquier rastro relativo a la posible adopción de Maureen, no podemos saber quiénes eran sus padres biológicos, ni tampoco el año exacto de su nacimiento.

—Así que es un misterio —sentenció Severus, ocultando su decepción.

—Más o menos, Snape, por eso quise ir a Arlington, para ver qué se había salvado del fuego, y hablé con aquel tipo, un hombre viejísimo que había sido uno de los bomberos voluntarios en la época del incendio, ¿y sabe qué me dijo?

—¿Pretende que lo adivine, Potter?

El chico soltó una alegre carcajada y dio una sonora palmada. Severus frunció el ceño y quiso fulminar al joven con la mirada, sin éxito evidente.

—El primer punto de ignición fue el comedor, y aunque lo lógico hubiera sido que ascendiera, ya sabe, hacia las habitaciones llenas de oxígeno, sábanas y cortinas que hubieran prendido con una facilidad pasmosa, no fue así. Más bien al contrario, el fuego bajó.

—¿Bajó?

—Hasta el sótano, allí donde estaba…

El joven dejó la frase en suspenso, y Severus supo lo que quería de él.

—Donde estaba el archivo.

—¡Exacto! —Volvió a palmear y continuó hablando, con evidente nerviosismo—. Nadie salió herido, ni siquiera el conserje del colegio cuya habitación también estaba en el sótano, pero los papeles ardieron a 451 grados Farenheit, nada pudo recuperarse. El señor McCabe me contó que había escuchado decir a los bomberos de Covington Crown que el fuego se comportaba de forma extraña, pero nadie quiso hablar sobre ello al día siguiente. Incomprensiblemente, según él.

—¿Y según usted?

—Para mí es evidente, fue un incendio provocado. —Hizo una pausa teatral, volvió a agenciarse su taza y se recostó en la silla, o al menos eso fue lo que le pareció apreciar a Severus a través del choque de la porcelana, y del ligero cambio de posición de la mancha granate—. Por un mago, para más señas.

Severus se sonrió, sin saber si la burla que escondía tras ella sería vista por su interlocutor.

—Y ese mago es…

—Mi primera opción fue Voldemort, sin duda, pero me pareció que había sido un comportamiento demasiado compasivo para con un puñado de _muggles_. Así que sólo queda la otra posibilidad lógica: el señor Tretcore.

—Y cree usted que haría todo eso sólo para ocultar que habían adoptado a una pobre niña de siete años.

—¿Por qué cree que tenía siete?

—No sé qué edad tenía —espetó Severus, algo molesto con el joven—, lo he dicho por poner un ejemplo. Es usted quien debería decirme su edad. De momento sólo me ha estado dando absurdas conjeturas.

—Ya lo sé, ya se lo he dicho.

—Entonces, dígame, ¿qué sabe de concreto?

—Que un matrimonio que no tenía hijos, reapareció en otra ciudad tres días más tarde con una niña de 12 años. Eso sé. Si a usted no le parece extraño…

Pero Severus dejó de escucharle para recapacitar sobre ello. No era normal, eso era bastante evidente, pero trasladándose a una ciudad donde nadie les conocía ya hubieran tenido suficiente, ¿por qué tomarse la molestia de provocar un extraño incendio? En el hipotético caso de que hubiera sido él, por supuesto. De todos modos había algo que le había llamado la atención del discurso de Potter.

—¿Por qué el Señor Tenebroso fue su primera opción? —preguntó.

—Bueno, los orfanatos no le gustaban mucho, ¿sabe? —Severus frunció el ceño ante esa aseveración—. No, ya veo que no sabe. Voldemort se crió en un orfanato.

Lo cierto era que el Señor Tenebroso una vez les había contado a algunos de sus acólitos (entre ellos Lucius Malfoy, que a su vez se lo contó a él) cómo había «roto lazos con su pasado». Había vuelto a casa de sus padres y había acabado con ellos, sin darles apenas tiempo a pensar quién les había dejado secos en sus mullidos sillones ni por qué. Nadie se planteó jamás que les hubiera mentido respecto a aquello, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que nadie ponía nunca en duda cuanto les contaba. El muy cabrón, aparte de ser un psicópata, había sido un carismático contador de historias.

—Bien, olvidemos eso, pero usted ha dicho que no había ninguna conexión entre los Tretcore y el Señor Tenebroso.

—No, o al menos yo no la he descubierto. Voldemort se mantuvo bastante alejado de Irlanda, al parecer.

—Eso no es del todo cierto…

—¿Ah, no?

—No importa —contestó haciendo un leve gesto con la mano.

Se quedó pensativo, acariciándose la barbilla con sus largos dedos. El mareo pareció regresar y se recostó de nuevo en el sillón, cerrando los ojos. De pronto pensó en algo, algo que se le escapaba, algo que rondaba por una parte de su cerebro colapsado de colores y que no acababa de tomar forma. No sabía por qué pero creía que la clave era la madre. Una mujer podía ser muy persuasiva, sobre todo una mujer obsesionada con la maternidad, pero ¿qué ganaban ellos provocando un incendio? ¿Por qué no hacer desaparecer los documentos y listo? ¿Qué pretendían? ¿Esconder el origen de la niña? O tal vez, simplemente llevársela sin ser vistos. Quizá el incendio no ocultaba los papeles, sino su secuestro.

Pero todo eso, ¿qué tenía que ver con él? ¿Severus Snape qué papel jugaba en aquella historia?

—¿Qué está pensando, Snape? —Le preguntó Potter, obligándole de nuevo a abrir los ojos.

—¿Cómo ha dicho que era el nombre de soltera de la madre?

—Deehan.

Severus cerró los ojos de nuevo, intentando pensar en el nombre, intentando ponerle un rostro.

—Deehan —repitió.

—Es un nombre muy común en Irlanda, hay varias familias en el norte del país, e incluso en la costa, donde ellos se instalaron. ¿Le suena?

—Me resulta… familiar.

Familiar de forma inquietante, podría haber añadido. Se daría de cabezazos con tal de recordar dónde había escuchado ese nombre antes, porque estaba casi seguro de conocerlo. Aunque la palabra clave, por supuesto, era ese enloquecedor «casi». Y lo más frustrante de todo era que nada de lo que había dicho Potter esclarecía sus dudas.

La enfermera seguía siendo un enigma.


	4. Capítulo 4 Espectros

**Disclaimer:**

Severus, Harry y otros posibles personajes y lugares que aparezcan o se nombren en este fic, y que forman parte del Universo Potteriano son propiedad exclusiva de la Sra. Rowling. Todo lo demás sale de mi depravada imaginación.

* * *

Bien, con este capítulo llegamos al ecuador de la historia. A partir de ahora se va poniendo interesante. O al menos eso espero.

Un abrazo.

* * *

**Capítulo 4. Espectros **

_Sintió una mano en el hombro, alguien que se arrodillaba a su lado, levantando con el peso de sus rodillas, volutas de oscura ceniza. La mano sobre su hombro se deslizó por su pelo, apartándole un mechón de la cara y colocándolo con extrema delicadeza tras su oreja. Tuvo la sensación de que le hablaban en un tono pausado y lleno de ternura, de modo reconfortante, tal como le había hablado su madre siempre que se enfadaba con su hermano. Bajó la cabeza y el cabello, rebelde, se deslizó de nuevo por su frente, cubriéndole parte del rostro tiznado. En su mano pequeña y ennegrecida, apenas podía verse la rueda del tren de madera de Conor, pero sabía que estaba allí, notaba su peso. Una lágrima cayó sobre el objeto, limpiándolo y haciéndolo relucir bajo el sol de la mañana._

**»»» 1 «««**

Estaba en la cocina, preocupada y nerviosa, con la mirada perdida en la lejanía, como si estuviera ausente, pero en cuanto escuchó que la puerta del salón se abría, se levantó de su silla y salió apresuradamente al estrecho pasillo para enfrentarse a Harry.

—Volveré en unos días, Snape —dijo el chico de espaldas a ella, mirando hacia el interior de la habitación de la que acababa de salir—. Adiós.

Maureen se obligó a sonreír cuando finalmente el joven se giró en su dirección. En realidad, Harry siempre le había caído bien, le parecía un muchacho agradable, pero no podía evitar sentirse inquieta en su presencia puesto que estaba convencida de que sus reuniones con Snape escondían más que una renovada relación entre profesor y alumno. A fin de cuentas, había sido el propio Harry quien le había contado que nunca se habían llevado bien en el colegio. Entonces, por lógica, esas visitas sólo podían significar que el mortífago planeaba algo. Y a todas luces debía ser algo contra su persona. ¿Y por qué le dolía tanto ese pensamiento? ¿Acaso ella no llevaba meses haciendo lo mismo?

Pero no quería mostrarse paranoica por lo que mantuvo su sonrisa y procuró que ésta ascendiera hasta sus ojos. No le resultó demasiado difícil ya que Harry sonrió también, con esa franqueza que le caracterizaba, y que era capaz de desarmar al más pintado.

—¿Cómo le has visto? —preguntó.

—Sufre mareos, ¿te lo ha dicho? —preguntó él a su vez.

Ese comentario le borró la sonrisa definitivamente.

—¿Sigues sin confiar ni en mí ni en mi padre, Harry?

—En lo que no confío es en que él tenga la suficiente humildad como para reconocerlo —admitió.

Se lo quedó mirando, con la mente plagada de dudas, estudiando su expresión. Le pareció sincero así que decidió darle un voto de confianza.

—Mi padre le exigió honestidad si quería curarse —indicó—, y creo que de momento lo ha cumplido. Está recuperando la visión, lo que ocurre es que llevaba muchos meses viviendo en la oscuridad, es normal que a veces se sature y…

—No te lo estoy echando en cara, Maureen —la interrumpió, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro—, es sólo que me preocupa que esté mejorando con tanta rapidez.

—¿Rapidez? No creo que esté siendo tan rápido, simplemente hemos encontrado la fórmula correcta y su mejora es continua. Que pueda ver con total claridad, es sólo cuestión de tiempo.

El chico se giró hacia el perchero donde colgaba su capa y se la puso sobre los hombros con un movimiento fluido. Se abrochaba el primer botón cuando volvió a mirarla, clavando sus grandes ojos verdes en los azul oscuro de ella.

—Quería pedirte disculpas.

—No tienes que disculparte por…

—Sí, sí tengo que disculparme —volvió a interrumpirla—, tú y tu padre le estáis curando, y te pido que me perdones por haber sido tan abiertamente contrario a someterle a vuestro tratamiento. Es evidente que estaba equivocado.

Maureen se quedó asombrada, sin dar crédito a sus oídos. Snape ni siquiera le había dado las gracias por todo lo que estaban haciendo por él, y en cambio el joven se disculpaba por haberle mostrado su más que razonable desconfianza.

—Gracias, Harry —susurró.

El chico sonrió más abiertamente aún y negó con la cabeza, haciendo oscilar su cabello desordenado, restándole importancia al asunto con ese único y sencillo gesto.

—Volveré pronto —prometió—. Tengo que acelerar como sea el proceso para que le devuelvan su varita a Snape, ¿no crees?

—Para empezar no deberían habérsela confiscado —respondió con total sinceridad.

—A veces en el Ministerio son demasiado…

—¿Reaccionarios?

Harry rió.

—En realidad quería decir conservadores, pero tu definición no está demasiado desencaminada. —Se abrochó con rapidez el resto de botones de su capa y antes de marcharse añadió—: Cuídale, Maureen. Y cuídate tú también, estás un poco pálida.

—Lo haré —le respondió ella, forzando de nuevo una sonrisa.

Cuando el chico se hubo marchado, suspiró aliviada. Si cuidar de Snape había tenido alguna ventaja era justamente el hecho de que no había tenido que fingir ni aparentar ante su ceguera. Quizá por eso se había desentrenado y ahora dejaba que las cosas la afectaran demasiado. La evidente bondad de Harry, a la que ella no había podido corresponder como debiera, la incomodaba hasta el punto de hacer que se sintiera mezquina. Apoyó la cabeza en la puerta cerrada y volvió a suspirar.

—¿Lamenta que el señor Potter se haya marchado?

Maureen supo que aquélla y sólo aquélla era su única oportunidad para intentar descubrir cuál era el verdadero objetivo de su «amistad» con Harry, así que se armó de valor y se encaró con el hombre que, enfundando en negro y con la mirada no tan perdida como unos días atrás, se apoyaba en la jamba de la puerta del salón.

—Quizá es usted quien lo lamenta, profesor. Dos visitas en apenas cuatro días. Si que tienen cosas de las que hablar…

—En realidad —el hombre sonrió con esa mueca de superioridad que Maureen quería aborrecer sin llegar nunca a conseguirlo—, sólo tenemos un tema del que hablar.

—¿En serio? —Se maldijo a sí misma por corresponderle a su sonrisa, y agradeció que él no pudiera verla con total claridad.

—Ajá.

No dijo nada más, simplemente se quedó allí plantado, bajo el umbral, mirando en su dirección.

A Maureen, que ya creía conocer el único tema que podía preocuparle, el pulso le latió en las sienes a una velocidad de vértigo haciéndole olvidar por completo su primera decisión de mostrarse indiferente.

—Y, ¿se puede saber qué asunto es ése?

—Oh, me temo que quizá lo considere demasiado… personal.

La rabia casi rugió desde su estómago cuando se dio cuenta de que había caído en su trampa como una principiante.

—Si se trata de cosas de hombres, creo que no me interesa —masculló, esperando que sonara hiriente pero no herida.

—De acuerdo, pues si no quiere saberlo, señorita Tretcore…

Regresó al salón, aunque esta vez dejó la puerta abierta. Maureen se quedó mirando el espacio vacío que había dejado la presencia de Snape, y su malestar se agravó. Le había subestimado, a él y a sus recursos, porque sabía algo, quizá no estaba seguro de lo que sabía, quizá no era nada concreto o, lo que le daba más miedo, tal vez recordaba todo y no había querido reconocerlo ante ella, esperando que reaccionara con pánico, que se descubriera a sí misma y a su verdadero origen. ¿O es que acaso no había notado el énfasis del hombre al pronunciar su apellido?

**»»» 2 «««**

Severus continuó con el nuevo tratamiento otras dos semanas más. Durante ese tiempo recibió noticias de Potter cada dos o tres días, sin ninguna novedad en lo relacionado con la enfermera pero con bastantes avances en lo que respectaba a la posible recuperación de su varita.

Aunque nunca pensaba agradecerle nada de todo aquello a su ex alumno, puesto que estaba convencido de que, en parte, era responsable del asunto, reconocía que el muchacho se estaba esforzando mucho por esa causa, aparentemente perdida.

Como había temido, a pesar de que no se había sentido con fuerzas ni para reconocérselo a sí mismo, apenas mejoró en ese periodo. La fórmula magistral que le devolvió a sus ojos el espectro de colores, no lo ayudaba a verlos con más nitidez. Volvieron a modificarla, y aunque pareció que los bordes de los objetos empezaban a definirse, con demasiada rapidez se estancó de nuevo. Seguía sin poder vislumbrar, por cerca que estuviera, el rostro de sus dos visitantes más frecuentes y, por supuesto, seguía siendo incapaz de leer o escribir. Su mal humor regresó y acababa casi siempre pagándolo con la enfermera.

Si en algo debía agradecer el cambio de fórmula era en que finalmente, se había eliminado de la nueva poción la irisidia (que le producía las consabidas «molestias» vespertinas), y sus pupilas se habían acostumbrado a su nueva percepción de la luz, así que los leves mareos habían cesado. Pero no hubo ningún otro progreso.

Aquella tarde, desanimado por la perspectiva de tener que vivir siempre entre insoportables sombras coloridas, su enfermera pasó al salón. Habían tomado el té en silencio hacía apenas una hora y desde ese momento había estado solo con sus pensamientos y con esa sensación, que jamás se iba del todo, de que su cerebro le ocultaba un dato importante tras capas y capas de confusión.

—He recibido una nota de mi padre —dijo la mujer, haciendo crujir un trozo de pergamino en su mano.

—No he oído ninguna lechuza.

—He estado fuera y el mensaje iba dirigido a mí, no a usted.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me lo cuenta?

—Porque le afecta. —Aquel día la enfermera llevaba un vestido, o quizás una túnica (Severus no podía saberlo con exactitud) de color verde que le parecía un buen complemento para el ácido aroma de lima que percibía en ella. Vio que se sentaba en su acostumbrada silla y que dejaba el pergamino en la pequeña mesa a su derecha antes de continuar hablando—. Mi padre reconoce que ya no puede hacer nada más por usted, profesor.

—Su padre debió reconocer eso hace ya tiempo, ¿no le parece? —dijo Severus.

—No se precipite —advirtió la mujer—. No puede hacer nada más por usted mediante pociones, pero quiere intentar mejorar su visión de otro modo.

—¿De qué modo?

—Dice que necesita encontrarse con usted y, tal vez, intentar llevar a cabo un antiguo ritual que mi padre conoce.

Severus recapacitó por unos instantes antes de preguntar:

—Imagino que será un ritual que le enseñaron los Kindeye —la mujer no le respondió—. Y, ¿en qué consiste?

—No lo explica. Podríamos ir esta misma tarde y…

—No —contestó él de modo tajante.

—¿N-no? ¿Por qué no?

—Quiero que el señor Potter esté presente.

Hubo un momento de incómodo silencio tras su petición. De todos modos, le contestara lo que le contestara la enfermera, Severus no estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer con aquello. No es que tuviera miedo de lo que pudieran hacerle entre el padre y la hija (no se le había olvidado ni por un momento que el señor Tretcore había sido reacio a ayudarlo a causa de algo que creía que Severus había hecho) porque la tortura y la muerte no le asustaban. Había sufrido ambas. Lo que sí que tenía claro era que si debía morir lo haría con su varita en la mano.

—¿Harry? —pronunció el nombre con algo de miedo, o quizá es que su voz temblaba de indignación, no podía estar seguro—. No sé si mi padre estará de acuerdo con eso, ¿sabe?

—No me importa si está de acuerdo o no —dijo, inflexible—. Es una condición _sine qua non. _En cuanto el señor Potter sea el custodio de mi varita, haré lo que su padre quiera. Me someteré a lo que me proponga, pero no antes.

Escuchó el sonoro suspiro resignado de la mujer al ponerse en pie.

—Está bien. Se lo diré, pero tiene que saber que aquí —golpeó el pergamino para enfatizar sus palabras—, mi padre ha escrito que el ritual depende de la posición de la luna en conjunción con Venus y que únicamente va a poder realizarse dentro de los siguientes tres días. ¿Cree que Harry conseguirá que le hagan caso en el Ministerio con tan poco tiempo?

Severus no tenía respuesta para esa pregunta, pero esperaba que así fuera porque, en caso contrario, estaba condenado a ver borrones y manchas el resto de sus días.

—Lo mejor será que enviemos una nota a Potter para que haga uso de su desmedida fama.

**»»» 3 «««**

Y lo había hecho.

Snape le había dictado una exigente nota que ella ató con manos temblorosas a la pata de su lechuza, y que envió aquella misma tarde.

El gran momento se acercaba, y Maureen no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar.

Su padre le había asegurado que podría devolverle la visión por completo a Snape, pero ninguno de los dos había contado con el hecho de que Harry tuviera que estar presente. Debían prepararse para poder neutralizarle en cualquier momento, ya que Maureen no quería que saliera herido. A fin de cuentas, había sido el Salvador del Mundo Mágico y ella había comprobado sobradamente que era una buena persona que no se merecía todo lo malo que le había pasado en la vida. Aunque había una cosa que sí se merecía, y era conocer la verdad sobre su «héroe».

Se acercó, taconeando, a la ventana que daba a la fachada principal sobre la calle de la Hilandera y observó el exterior, esperando que el joven llegara. Se estaba retrasando y aquél era el último día del plazo establecido por su padre. Si no llegaban a tiempo deberían asumir que toda esperanza estaba perdida.

Snape se había pasado la mañana tranquilamente repantingado en su butaca habitual, como si todo aquello no lo afectara, como si la espera no lo estuviera volviendo loco. Quizá a él no, pero Maureen debía reconocer que ella estaba cerca del histerismo.

Y aunque todo estaba planeado al segundo, no podía dejar de pensar que quizá habría algo que no saldría como estaba previsto. No tenía más que recordar lo que había sucedido con Hurst.

De aquella larga noche de noviembre de hacía ya cinco años, le había quedado una sinuosa cicatriz que le surcaba el flanco izquierdo y que en los días más húmedos le picaba como si de una herida abierta se tratara.

Andrew Hurst era un tipo que había apostado por la discreción desde que, tras la muerte de Lord Voldemort, se había librado de ir a parar a una mugrienta celda en Azkabán. No era ni lo bastante rico, ni tampoco poderoso, como para poder permitirse el lujo de pasear por el Londres mágico con la pose altiva de Lucius Malfoy, por lo que parecía conformarse con el ir y venir de un trabajo mediocre que le daba para vivir con suficiente holgura, sin caer en caros excesos.

Al menos eso era lo que Maureen creyó mientras, camuflada entre la multitud, como la leona que se agazapa entre las hierbas de la sabana africana acechando a su presa, observaba la invariable rutina diaria del mortífago. En alguna ocasión había visitado un concurrido burdel del callejón Knockturn, pero por lo general no parecía ser de los que caía en los vicios del sexo.

Pronto descubrió que sus perversiones eran otras.

Supo que había llegado el momento de actuar cuando Hurst empezó a relacionarse de nuevo con antiguos compañeros de fechorías. Se notaba en el ambiente que algo grande iba a suceder, no en vano, meses más tarde, Lord Voldemort resurgiría de sus cenizas en un pequeño cementerio a kilómetros de allí. Y parecía que sus mortíferos secuaces percibían el regreso de su antiguo Amo.

Así que, aceleró su plan y concibió una estrategia para entrar en su casa, protegida pero no inexpugnable (al menos para ella y la magia que le había enseñado su padre) y decidió actuar un viernes con la intención de que nadie echara en falta a Hurst en el trabajo hasta pasados unos días.

El barrio en el que vivía el mortífago era lúgubre, lleno de húmedos callejones donde poder esconderse. El hombre solía llegar a casa ya anochecido pero aquel día se retrasó más de lo habitual. Maureen temió que por una vez hubiera decidido hacer una de sus visitas al callejón Knockturn pero siguió esperando, con el corazón en un puño. Una media hora más tarde su sombra se deslizaba por el empedrado de la calle, haciéndola suspirar de alivio. Le dio otra media hora y atacó las protecciones de la casa.

Le llevó un buen rato, pero acabó por conseguirlo, tal y como había hecho también en la casa de Bannister. Cerró la puerta de la calle con sumo sigilo y se giró para contemplar la morada de su enemigo. Un taquillón a su izquierda era el único mueble del pequeño recibidor en el que se encontraba y, al fondo, unas estrechas escaleras conducían al piso superior. Fue entonces cuando lo oyó por primera vez. Una extraña mezcla entre alarido y gemido que le erizó el vello de la nuca y los brazos. Lo peor fue pensar que aquel grito no había sido del todo humano.

Con la varita en la mano se armó del valor suficiente como para emprender la marcha, subiendo lo más sigilosamente que le permitía la vieja madera de los peldaños. En un par de ocasiones pudo escuchar el alarido animal, cada vez más cerca, a medida que ella ascendía, hasta que llegó al rellano superior y allí se quedó quieta, temiendo oírlo de nuevo, pero el silencio pareció apoderarse de todos los rincones de la casa.

Recorrió el pasillo, atenta a cualquier movimiento, hasta llegar a la puerta del fondo, por debajo de la cual se colaba una estrecha franja de luz. Aunque había creído que estaba cerrada, simplemente estaba entornada así que empujó con cautela la hoja de madera, evitando con un movimiento de varita que las viejas bisagras chirriaran.

Pero no estaba preparada para la escena que se desplegó ante ella, y cometió un error.

—Conor… —susurró.

Aunque en aquel momento creyó que se había descubierto a sí misma por la mala pasada que le había causado su imaginación, más tarde, mientras cavaba una pequeña fosa para el niño que ahora yacía medio inerte sobre la cama ensangrentada, supo que había sido su confusión lo que la había hecho perder un tiempo precioso, a causa de la cual Hurst, alertado (no sabía cómo) de la presencia de un intruso en su casa, y oculto tras la puerta, le había lanzado una maldición que le laceró el costado.

Cayó al suelo, con medio cuerpo dentro de la habitación y, antes de que el mortífago cerrara la puerta, aprisionando su cabeza entre ésta y el marco, se arrastró hacia atrás, huyendo del dormitorio henchido del olor metálico de la sangre fresca. Consiguió levantarse con la suficiente rapidez como para contraatacar con energía y volver a entrar en la estancia, pero Hurst se lo puso muy difícil.

No era un tipo muy alto, aunque sí fuerte, sobradamente preparado y poderoso, que luchaba con ímpetu, atacando a su vez, pero Maureen, que también se había preparado a conciencia para aquella ocasión, conocía su punto débil: su lentitud.

La falta de agilidad del mortífago le daba a ella una clara ventaja, que peleó sin descanso lanzando a discreción los hechizos y maldiciones que había aprendido de su padre, pero aún así, tardó casi media hora en conseguir reducirlo, desarmarlo e inmovilizarlo contra una de las esquinas del dormitorio.

Jadeando, con diversas heridas sangrantes y un intenso dolor palpitante bajo el pecho izquierdo, Maureen se alejó del hombre sin dejar de apuntarle con la varita, y lentamente se acercó a la cama. Nunca supo cómo había podido llegar a confundir la pequeña figura allí tendida con su hermano Conor. El niño atado a la cama, que debía tener unos ocho o quizá nueve años, era rubio y, a la luz de las velas de la habitación, se le veía muy pálido. Maureen pensó que se debía a la falta de sangre, ya que ésta surgía de las mil y una laceraciones del cuerpo del crío manchando las sábanas, que en otro tiempo debieron ser blancas, y que lucían completamente encarnadas.

Un gemido surgió del pequeño, un sonido insistente y monótono, como si se tratara de una palabra imposible de pronunciar. Maureen se acercó más al niño, inclinándose sobre la cama, apreciando que su ojo derecho era marrón, pero que el izquierdo se había convertido en una simple masa amorfa y sanguinolenta.

—Háaahehe… háaahehe… —repetía el niño insistentemente.

Hurst soltó una carcajada desde su rincón y Maureen desvió su mirada de la cuenca vacía, que la atraía como un pozo profundo y misterioso, hacia él.

—¡Sádico hijo de puta! —Le gritó.

El insulto pareció divertirle mucho porque rió con más fuerza. Maureen, asqueada, quiso alejarse de la cama para ir a su encuentro y hacerle callar a puñetazos, pero el niño, al perderla de vista, elevó su murmullo a gritos histéricos.

No recordaba lo que había pasado justo después, sólo pequeños retazos de realidad, lo que sí sabía era que el corazón le palpitaba en las sienes y que su visión se tiñó del mismo rojo sangre que el de las sábanas en el momento en que se abalanzó sobre…

—¡Maldito Potter! Retrasándose como siempre.

Maureen dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de Snape justo a su lado, haciéndola regresar al presente y alejándola del recuerdo que parecía haberla absorbido con tanta intensidad. Se giró a su derecha donde pudo apreciar, como si surgiera de una espesa niebla, el ganchudo perfil del hombre.

La imagen de Snape se iba volviendo más nítida mientras pensaba que, aún hoy, se sentía culpable por no haber previsto que Hurst era un cruel torturador, por no haberse percatado de que durante meses (quién sabía si los mismos en que ella le estuvo espiando) había tenido a un pobre niño secuestrado, maltratándolo y mutilándolo a diario, ante sus propias narices. Un pobre niño que, sin lengua, le pidió a gritos que lo matara, que acabara con su sufrimiento. Y lo había hecho, por supuesto que sí, y le había dado sepultura. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de haberle fallado de ese modo tan estrepitoso, de haberle fallado a su hermano por segunda vez.

—¿No le ve llegar aún, Tretcore? —preguntó Snape.

No le contestó enseguida, de hecho hacía un buen rato que ni siquiera veía la calle al otro lado de la ventana, sino que continuó contemplando su perfil.

La primera vez que había entrado en aquella casa había registrado todas y cada una de las habitaciones con el corazón encogido, temiendo encontrar un cuarto prohibido donde Snape daba rienda suelta a sus vicios y a la monstruosidad de su alma. Aún la sorprendía que durante todos los meses que había convivido con él, tras salir del hospital de San Mungo, y hasta el presente, nunca hubiera hallado ningún aberrante vestigio de todo aquello.

Esa había sido otra de las cosas que la habían hecho dudar sobre su propósito final.

—¿Me ha oído? —dijo Snape. Maureen parpadeó al enfrentarse con los ojos negros del hombre—. ¿Le ve venir?

Miró de nuevo hacia la ventana y girando la esquina vio aparecer a Harry con su cabello negro más despeinado que nunca y una escoba voladora en la mano.

—Acaba de llegar —susurró.

**»»» 4 «««**

La escuchó salir de la habitación y Severus volvió a perder sus ojos en la lejanía, suponía que a través de la ventana. Como mínimo de allí provenía la luz que percibía. En los últimos dos días no sólo se había estancado su avance sino que, a veces, tenía la sensación de que había retrocedido. Casi se sentía tentado de tirarlo todo por la borda, seguro de que sería incapaz de curarse. Además se sentía intranquilo por el mero hecho de que se acercaba el momento de enfrentarse a los Tretcore y ni siquiera había podido hablar de ello en privado con Potter.

Pero debía reconocer que eso no era del todo cierto. No, no era cierto en absoluto. Había tenido infinidad de oportunidades de comentarle que los Tretcore sospechaban de él. Sospechaban que había hecho algo. Y de forma más concreta, que había _matado_ a alguien. Entonces, ¿por qué no había puesto sobre aviso a Potter? Quizá se debía al hecho de que Severus se creía culpable de ello, aunque no supiera exactamente de qué asesinato le acusaban en realidad. Quizá se debía al temor de que Potter también acabara por creer que era culpable y le dejara solo en aquella empresa. O, simplemente, se trataba de que su sentido de supervivencia le había advertido de que era lo más conveniente, de que Potter actuaría mejor guiado por su instinto que siguiendo las instrucciones de su ex profesor.

Oyó pasos a su espalda y se volvió hacia la puerta, de donde provenían. Allí pudo apreciar dos manchas de color: la de la izquierda, Potter sin duda, era de un tono rojo escarlata, la de la derecha, había regresado al lavanda con el que Tretcore se había presentado aquella mañana.

Hacía sólo unos minutos que Severus había visto cómo ese mismo lavanda se había oscurecido, convirtiéndose en un tono morado del color de la piel de los arándanos. Había percibido cómo la magia de la mujer, esa parte indómita que siempre intentaba escapar a su control, se desbordaba, pero en lugar de sentirlo como una simple presencia poderosa, se había hecho visible en forma de un remolino opaco que la envolvía. Preocupado por lo que aquello podía significar, la había llamado varias veces por su nombre antes de levantarse y ponerse a su lado para intentar sacarla de ese cerco amoratado. No tenía ni idea de qué la había hecho sentirse así de airada (porque no le cabía duda de que ése era el color de la ira) pero había sido un alivio notar cómo algunos hilos morados se dispersaban, alejándose flotando de su cuerpo y su magia se relajaba junto a él.

—¿Está preparado, Snape? —Severus se concentró de nuevo en la voz del chico y pudo escuchar un par de pequeños golpes sordos—. ¿A que no sabe qué tengo aquí, en mi bolsillo de la capa?

—Por su bien espero que sea mi varita, señor Potter.

El joven soltó una carcajada.

—No sabe lo que me ha costado convencer al estúpido de Sorenson para que me la entregara.

—¿Quién es Sorenson? —preguntó la mujer.

—Es el encargado de la Oficina de Pruebas del Ministerio, y ni con la orden que conseguí del propio Ministro quería entregármela si no era bajo la supervisión de un auror.

—¿Y cómo lo has solucionado, Harry?

—Ha tenido que venir Shacklebolt en persona para conseguirlo, por eso me he retrasado.

—Y aún nos está retrasando más con su perorata sin fin, Potter —le recriminó él—. ¿Ha acabado ya de alardear de sus influyentes amistades?

El chico soltó un bufido y, al escucharlo, Severus no pudo evitar sonreír con complacencia.

—No sé si estoy muy seguro de seguir con esto, Maureen —dijo—. Si Snape ya es insoportable ahora, ¿qué será capaz de hacer cuando haya recuperado su varita?

La mujer no le contestó, aunque Severus había esperado que lo hiciera. Le intrigaba conocer su respuesta a esa pregunta.

Por supuesto que Severus sabía lo mucho que podía hacer con su varita, incluso tras meses de estar alejado de ella, la madera de acebo que contenía un núcleo de corazón de hidra era una extensión de su propia magia desde que la había adquirido en Ollivander. La única cosa realmente _suya_, lo único que no había comprado de segunda mano. Estaba convencido de que sería capaz de hacer lo que él pidiera de ella, sólo que no sabía qué se vería obligado a pedirle primero. Y tenía la sensación de que Tretcore sí lo sabía.

—El profesor tiene razón, Harry —dijo entonces la mujer—. Deberíamos marcharnos ya. Deja tu escoba aquí, no la vas a necesitar.

Otro hombre le habría pedido a Potter que no obedeciera, que la llevara consigo. Otro hombre menos valiente que pensara que huir montado en escoba era una posibilidad.

Severus mantuvo la boca cerrada y se dejó conducir mediante una desaparición conjunta a la boca del lobo. Una pequeña punzada de remordimiento le recordó que Potter estaba con él, dirigiéndose inocentemente hacia el mismo peligro.

Ignorar cuándo se había convertido en un manipulador como Dumbledore para que aquello no le importara demasiado le hizo aparecerse en otro lugar, a kilómetros de la calle de la Hilandera, con los dientes apretados y un rictus de desprecio en sus facciones.

**»»» 5 «««**

Tras el último remolino de la desaparición Maureen soltó los brazos de sus acompañantes. Contempló por un segundo el rostro ceñudo de Snape sin comprender qué le molestaba, y entonces escuchó la voz de su madre, Violete Tretcore.

—¡Ya han llegado, cariño! —gritó la mujer al verles. Estaba sentada en un sofá tapizado con una tela de llamativas flores, y justo cuando Maureen la miró, cerró un libro con un golpe sordo. Acto seguido lo posó en una pequeña mesa de mármol que había junto a ella.

—Hola, madre —la saludó Maureen. Se acercó al sofá, se inclinó sobre la mujer y besó la mejilla que ésta le ofrecía.

—Habéis tardado mucho, hija —dijo en tono recriminatorio—. Tu padre está preocupado por si no queda suficiente tiempo antes de que salga la luna.

—Ha sido culpa mía, señora Tretcore —confesó Harry, aproximándose a ellas.

Ambas mujeres le miraron y Maureen pasó a presentarles. Mientras intercambiaban las consabidas frases corteses, vio cómo el señor Tretcore entraba en el salón vestido con su túnica blanca ceremonial. Su cabello, que estaba plagado de hebras plateadas, lo llevaba cubierto por un turbante de la misma tela que la túnica, y en la mano portaba su báculo de madera de ocotea, de cuyo extremo colgaba el tenebroso sonajero que le había causado más de una pesadilla cuando tan solo era una niña asustada.

—Violete, querida, no podemos perder más el tiempo —dijo el hombre con su voz atronadora.

Su esposa dirigió hacia él su mirada de color verde pálido y por unos segundos sus ojos saltones parecieron sobresalir más de su rostro.

—Por supuesto, querido —murmuró segundos antes de girarse hacia Harry, que estaba a su derecha y posar su mano sobre el antebrazo del joven—. Siéntese a mi lado, señor Potter.

Maureen se dio cuenta de que parecía incómodo, como si no quisiera tomarse tales confianzas sin haberse presentado debidamente a su anfitrión. Ella le sonrió y siguiendo la dirección de su mirada, clavada en la espalda de su padre, denegó con la cabeza. Puso una mano sobre su hombro y susurró:

—Ya habrá tiempo de presentaciones, Harry. Ahora no es el momento. Créeme.

Eso pareció dejarle conforme y se acomodó en el sofá, no sin antes lanzar una mirada a su antiguo profesor de pociones, que seguía plantado en mitad de la estancia.

—¿Y Snape?

—Yo me encargo, tranquilo.

En ese momento su padre la llamó.

—Maureen, cariño, vas a tener que ayudarme —advirtió el hombre.

—Claro, padre, ¿qué necesitas que haga?

Siguiendo sus instrucciones Maureen llevó una de las grandes butacas tapizadas con la misma tela que el sofá donde reposaban su madre y Harry, hasta el centro del salón, y allí hizo que Snape tomara asiento.

Aunque el hombre no le preguntó nada, ni tampoco le hizo ninguna observación, se sintió obligada a aclararle que se hallaban en Hampshire, en la misma habitación de hotel que visitaron unos meses atrás, en su primera visita a los Tretcore. El hombre se limitó a asentir, sin mostrar si había sido una explicación innecesaria o que agradecía la aclaración.

La cálida luz solar se iba deshilachando en sedosas pinceladas ardientes por el horizonte cuando Maureen cerró los cortinajes y dejó la habitación sumida en la penumbra de docenas de velas repartidas por todo el salón, y que su padre había ido prendiendo con ayuda de una pequeña mecha de cera blanca.

—Ahora quédate ahí, Maureen —le advirtió el hombre, sin mirarla, concentrado en la figura sentada en mitad de la sala—. Necesito completo silencio.

Mientras ella se quedaba de pie junto a las cortinas cerradas observó a su padre dibujar una circunferencia alrededor del sillón de Snape, quedando ambos hombres encerrados en un perfecto círculo de polvo azulado. Junto a la butaca del mortífago había una pequeña mesa camarera, parcialmente oculta por la silueta del chamán en que se había transformado Robert Tretcore. Allí reposaban su varita, varias bolsas de cuero y algunas velas más. Maureen quiso carraspear, pero justo en ese instante su padre empezó el cántico sagrado.

**»»» 6 «««**

Se sentía mareado.

Por lo que había podido calcular, debía haber pasado una hora desde que había empezado a escuchar la cantinela continua de Tretcore a su alrededor. En un momento dado, no podría determinar cuándo, las yemas callosas (y suponía que tan amarillentas como las suyas) del hombre le habían entregado una pequeña escudilla de barro, o tal vez de cerámica vasta, y había tomado una poción que le había dado náuseas, y luego le había relajado tanto que sentía que su cuerpo se hundía en el asiento. Se notaba pesado y cansado.

Y, entonces, de entre el galimatías de palabras desconocidas, Severus empezó a entender algunos conceptos. No es que su cerebro tradujera cada una de las contundentes sílabas que el hombre pronunciaba, sino que comprendía la esencia del conjunto. Alguna parte de su cerebro le indicó que ese estado de iluminación había sido provocado por la poción que había tomado y que olía a resina, pero pronto se dejó atrapar por la cadencia de las frases y el armonioso lenguaje de los _Kindeye,_ y la verdadera causa dejó de importarle.

Tretcore le decía una y otra vez, en su desconocido idioma, que habían abierto una brecha en su enfermedad, aunque él no lo llamó enfermedad sino lacra, y que gracias a la Diosa _Hlarnimaan_ y a él, _Ksidhy muhjty_, que era su instrumento en la Tierra, y con la ayuda de la energía de las velas, la fuerza de la salvia y el poder de los ancestros, lograrían eliminar la oscuridad.

Severus sintió cómo sus globos oculares parecían crecer en sus órbitas, con un dolor estremecedor y torturante. Cerró los párpados con fuerza, quiso llevar sus manos al rostro para evitar que los ojos salieran disparados pero no podía moverse, el cuerpo le pesaba demasiado. Apretó los dientes y estuvo seguro de que el grito ensordecedor que llegaba hasta sus oídos, eclipsando el cántico interminable del otro hombre, provenía de su propia garganta, del centro de su pecho, dejándole sin aire e impidiéndole respirar.

La luz, un fuerte relámpago blanco, se hizo tras sus párpados cerrados y entonces perdió el conocimiento.

**»»» 7 «««**

Esa era la señal que había estado esperando. _Una intensa luz que inundará la habitación_, habían sido las palabras exactas de su padre. Lo que no había dicho era que la luz provendría de los ojos de Snape, y que el grito agónico que salía de su cuerpo rígido, y que reverberaba contra las paredes de la estancia, le provocaría un extraño temblor en las rodillas y un vuelco en el estómago.

Soltó el cuchillo ensangrentado que había estado apretando con fuerza en su mano izquierda, tal y como le había indicado su padre que hiciera. Según le había dicho, el dolor la alejaría de caer en el trance que el extraño cántico sagrado les sumiría a él y a Snape.

Su madre había recibido las mismas instrucciones, así que suponía que en aquel mismo instante estaba apoyando contra las costillas de Harry el arma de fuego que previamente habían escondido entre los cojines del sofá.

Se giró hacia su izquierda, para corroborar con un simple vistazo si estaba sucediendo todo como debía, si Harry se había quedado tan fuera de combate como le convenía. De su mano derecha sobresalían las dos varitas que había traído consigo, la suya y la de Snape. Maureen no sabía cuándo se las había sacado del bolsillo, ni por qué seguía apretándolas fuertemente entre sus dedos mientras su madre le amenazaba con disparar contra su pecho a bocajarro, pero no quiso saberlo. Dio un par de pasos en su dirección, apoyó su propia varita bajo el mentón fuerte y varonil del chico y susurró:

—Suelta las varitas, Harry —no supo por qué había seguido hablando, ni siquiera por qué se vio obligada a decir las últimas dos palabras, pero le pareció que eran imprescindibles—. Por favor.

—¿Qué le habéis hecho? —Fue lo que el joven dijo, sin aflojar la mano y sin apartar los ojos verdes del cuerpo desplomado en el butacón—. ¿Qué significa todo esto?

—Suéltalas, Harry —pidió muy despacio—. No queremos hacerte daño. A ti no.

El chico la miró, con una extraña mezcla de enfado y decepción, pero ella no se dejó impresionar, alargó su mano izquierda y se apoderó de las dos varitas, casi arrancándolas de entre sus rígidos dedos.

—¿Por qué, Maureen?

—No te muevas —le advirtió, sin contestar a su pregunta. Guardó las varitas en un bolsillo de su túnica y miró a su madre por encima de la cabeza despeinada del chico—. Si intenta hacer algo, dispara.

—Sí —sonó la respuesta, más tensa y ronca de lo que cabría esperar.

Maureen apreció que en el suelo, junto al sofá, había una gran mancha oscura y húmeda.

No quiso pensar en la intensidad con que Violete Tretcore debía haberse clavado el cuchillo en la mano para no sucumbir ante la magia que había a su alrededor, no en vano era una _squib_ y eso la dejaba en clara desventaja frente a los demás, volviéndola aún más vulnerable.

Se apartó del sofá y se aproximó a Snape, encerrado solo en el círculo que había pintado en el suelo. Su padre se había dejado caer en una cómoda silla, cerca de la chimenea, alejado del mortífago, con los ojos entornados y tiritando. Maureen, sin prestar atención a la sangre que aún manaba de su mano izquierda, pronunció un susurrado _Incendio_ y un fuego crepitó en el hogar, iluminando de tal modo a Robert Tretcore que éste parecía mucho más viejo y cansado que en la oscuridad.

Después, con un movimiento violento de su varita, las gruesas cortinas fueron descorridas, y dejaron entrar la plateada luz de la luna que brillaba muy alta en el cielo nocturno.

—¿Puedo entrar ya en el círculo, padre? —preguntó, mirándole con los ojos brillantes.

El hombre simplemente asintió.

—Bien —murmuró, paseando su mirada azul de la tiritona figura de su padre a la inmóvil de Snape.

Pero Maureen, en lugar de cruzar el círculo inmediatamente, se agachó junto a él y dejó caer unas gotas de su sangre sobre el polvo azul. Una llama de un frío color índigo se prendió al instante, se extendió con rapidez siguiendo la circunferencia trazada en el suelo y se extinguió.

Solo entonces, cuando ya no quedaba ningún vestigio de polvo, Maureen se levantó y se adelantó hasta casi poder tocar a Snape, que seguía presumiblemente inconsciente. Le observó con detenimiento: los ojos cerrados, las piernas y los brazos desparramados en la butaca, la cabeza colgándole hacia atrás, el pecho subiendo y bajando al ritmo de su respiración superficial. Deseó poner una mano sobre su rostro y acariciarle la ajada y pálida mejilla. Debía estar tan agotado como su padre, ya que los dos habían pasado casi tres horas en un estado continuado de trance.

El ansia por tocarle creció con ese pensamiento, pero lo reprimió con un bofetón.

La cabeza inerte de Snape se ladeó por el golpe recibido y la mejilla le quedó manchada de sangre. Se arrepintió de haberle pegado al mismo tiempo que deseó volver a hacerlo. Ignoró el grito de protesta de Harry y apretó los dientes.

—Hazle callar —dijo, no supo exactamente a quien, pero supuso que había sido su padre quien le había hecho caso, porque el silencio volvió a instalarse en el salón.

Cogió a Snape de la barbilla y con los ojos recorrió cada señal de su rostro relajado, cada arruga de la piel, su palidez extrema, las manchas violáceas de los párpados, cada pequeño punto oscuro que representaba un pelo incipiente en su bigote y su barba. Elevó la mano y le apartó el cabello sudoroso pegado a su frente. Una gota de sangre le cayó en la mejilla y Maureen se la limpió con un dedo.

—¿Puede oírme, profesor? —susurró inclinada sobre él—. Despierte.

Al ver que el hombre no reaccionaba volvió a erguirse de nuevo, se cambió la varita de mano y esta vez le golpeó con la derecha al mismo tiempo que le gritaba.

**»»» 8 «««**

Algo le golpeó en la mejilla arrancándole bruscamente de los brazos de la inconsciencia. Parpadeó en un rápido aleteo y abrió los ojos. Todo regresó a él con la misma fuerza con la que le habían golpeado. El viaje hasta Hampshire, el cántico, la poción, la deslumbrante luz y después de nuevo la oscuridad.

Una silueta difuminada descendió sobre él y el aroma de naranja y lima le llenó las fosas nasales.

—Profesor —susurró la voz grave de su enfermera—. Profesor, ¿cómo se encuentra? ¿Puede verme?

No respondió enseguida. Le dolían los riñones por la absurda postura que había tomado sobre el sillón. Apoyó las manos en los reposa-brazos y se irguió para poder apoyarse correctamente contra el respaldo. Suspiró y volvió a parpadear, diciéndose que abofetearle para que despertara no había sido demasiado delicado. A saber qué había pasado mientras él estaba inconsciente.

—¿Dónde está Potter? —preguntó, sintiendo que su garganta estaba llena de cristales rotos.

—Profesor —repitió la mujer con suavidad—, míreme, ¿quiere?

Severus buscó con la mirada la mancha granate que era su antiguo alumno, pero la habitación estaba demasiado a oscuras como para identificar ningún color. Le agarraron fuertemente por la barbilla.

—Míreme —gruñó la enfermera, y él no tuvo más remedio que obedecer. Cuando lo hizo, volvió a preguntarle—: ¿Puede verme, profesor?

Se concentró en la figura frente a él, cerró los ojos que notaba doloridos y resecos y volvió a abrirlos. De forma muy lenta, el rostro pegado al suyo empezó a tomar forma y a volverse menos borroso. Se echó algo hacia atrás para mejorar su perspectiva. Se perfilaba la suave línea de la mandíbula, los labios pálidos y carnosos, la nariz pequeña y recta, algo puntiaguda, y las finas líneas de las cejas que tildaban los grandes y almendrados ojos de un color azul tan oscuro que parecía violeta.

Sabía que había visto esos ojos antes, y el simple hecho de pensarlo le esclareció que no había sido en una mujer sino en un niño. Un pequeño que le había mirado suplicante y asustado antes de que él le apartara. En los que ahora le contemplaban no había miedo o súplicas, sino pura determinación.

Severus sabía que, para confirmar la idea que se estaba formando en su mente, una simple comprobación le bastaría. Sólo tenía que buscar el sello familiar.

**»»» 9 «««**

Maureen vio que Snape bajaba la cabeza y notó cómo deslizaba sus fríos dedos por su brazo derecho, levantándole la manga y dejando al descubierto la cicatriz circular que lucía cerca de la muñeca, en la cara interna del antebrazo. Pasó las yemas por cada uno de los surcos de la fina piel, como si así leyera el pequeño escudo impreso en ella, haciéndola estremecer con el ligero roce.

Sólo ella pudo escuchar la palabra que susurró, fijando de nuevo los ojos negros, brillantes y fríos, en su oscura mirada azul.

—Breslin.

Nunca escuchar su apellido había hecho que se le erizara el vello de la nuca, pero aún así tuvo la suficiente frialdad como para advertir:

—No grite, profesor, o será peor para usted.


	5. Capítulo 5 Sombras

**Disclaimer:**

Severus, Harry y otros posibles personajes y lugares que aparezcan o se nombren en este fic, y que forman parte del Universo Potteriano son propiedad exclusiva de la Sra. Rowling. Todo lo demás sale de mi depravada imaginación.

* * *

Antes de dejaros a solas con el capítulo de esta semana me veo en la obligación de informaros de que este es el más duro de todos, el que contiene las escenas más fuertes. Quizá una vez terminado penséis que he sido demasiado exagerada, pero creo que debo advertiros al respecto. Aún así, espero de corazón que os guste.

Un abrazo.

* * *

**Capítulo 5. Sombras**

_Anochecía cuando la hicieron sentarse en un sofá de piel oscura muy cerca del fuego para que pudiera entrar en calor. O eso era lo que la mujer de ojos claros y saltones le decía mientras le mesaba el cabello. También le dijo que le prepararían un baño caliente y que utilizaría la habitación de invitados. El hombre la sustituyó durante un buen rato, se sentó a su lado en el sofá, haciendo crujir el cuero, pero no le dijo nada. Se limitó a hacer desaparecer su mano izquierda entre las de él, que eran grandes y callosas, cálidas y fuertes. Cuando la mujer regresó a buscarla, se negó a marcharse con ella, aferrándose al hombre hasta que éste la alzó entre sus brazos y la llevó al baño._

**»»» 1 «««**

Cinco hombres salieron a la estrellada noche irlandesa. Severus se sentía incómodo en su compañía (aunque, realmente, nunca se había sentido cómodo en compañía de nadie, excepto con Lily, por supuesto) pero esa noche deseaba más que nunca estar en otro lugar, aunque sabía que eso era imposible, ya que el propio Señor Tenebroso le había encomendado aquella misión.

Aparentando acomodarse la capa volvió a observar al viejo con el que se habían encontrado en la taberna de la que acababan de salir. El anciano parecía empeñado en ocultar su rostro entre las sombras, fingiendo temor, pero no había podido esconder la frialdad de sus ojos de un verde desvaído. Ojos de traidor.

Hizo un repaso mental de los otros tres hombres, sus verdaderos compañeros de viaje: Morley Bannister era un tipo alto y fortachón, pero al ser un ignorante de tomo y lomo no creía que se hubiera tomado siquiera la molestia de pensar más allá sobre su misterioso acompañante; Dominic Ainsley era uno de esos hombres atractivos que saben que lo son y lo único que les importa es su propio aspecto, hasta el punto de provocar cierta aversión en el resto de sus congéneres, así que, como era de esperar, había estado demasiado ocupado en perder su mirada en el escote de la camarera como para observar debidamente a su confidente; Andrew Hurst, en cambio, era un caso aparte. No destacaba demasiado por su físico pero su inteligencia, que se adivinaba en sus ojos grises y en su actitud circunspecta, era notable. Un tipo de estatura media y mirada fría e incisiva que llevaba las riendas de la situación y tomaba las decisiones. Y que, como Severus aprendió aquella noche, no dejaba cabos sueltos.

—Señor Jude —dijo Hurst dirigiéndose al anciano al tiempo que hacía un gesto con el brazo invitándole a emprender la marcha—. Usted primero, si tiene la bondad.

Cinco sombras caminaron en silencio por las oscuras calles de la villa hasta alejarse de las casas cerradas a la frialdad de la noche, y salieron a campo abierto. Cuando llegaron a la linde de un bosque se detuvieron lo justo para sacar sus varitas, prender sus extremos con un _Lumos,_ y adentrarse en la frondosidad boscosa esgrimiéndolas ante sí. De vez en cuando se oía el ulular de las rapaces nocturnas e incluso algún bramido de ciervo, pero la mayor parte del tiempo el único sonido eran sus pasos sobre el espeso sotobosque.

Cuando llevaban avanzando una media hora, Severus empezó a percibir un ligero cambio en el ambiente nocturno. Sintió que se acercaban a una zona peligrosa y cuidó más su avance. Se detuvieron unos doscientos metros más adelante.

—Aquí —dijo el viejo. Cuando los demás hombres se colocaron a su altura, continuó hablando—: Hay una barrera mágica de protección allí —señaló unos árboles cercanos—, no les será difícil atravesarla para tipos tan preparados como ustedes.

Hurst le dedicó una sonrisa burlona y le agarró del brazo. El hombre no protestó pero apretó los labios en una fina línea.

—Snape, ve a comprobarlo.

Severus asintió en silencio y avanzó a solas por el bosque hasta llegar a los árboles que el anciano había señalado. Elevó su varita y pronunció un hechizo que mostró la barrera mágica de la que les había hablado. Se trataba de un hechizo sencillo, un simple juego de espejos que, precisamente por su simpleza, podía no ser descubierto jamás. Si se atravesaba el _conspecula_ sin eliminarlo, uno no llegaba a ser consciente de que había dejado atrás una parte del bosque que había quedado oculta a la vista. El hechizo se realizaba en distintos lugares, no llegando a saber cuál de los «espejos» era el que ocultaba el camino que uno buscaba pero, al parecer, para eso estaba Jude. Severus realizó varias pruebas a los árboles colindantes y en todos detectó el mismo hechizo o incluso, en ocasiones, residuos de magia: los Breslin eran gente prudente, cambiaban el _conspecula_ con frecuencia.

Se centró en el lugar que debían atravesar y eliminó con paciencia todos los hechizos protectores y de aviso que lo cubrían. Severus debía admitir que esa parte era la que le resultaba más estimulante de sus incursiones con los demás mortífagos, saber que por muy listos que se creyeran los otros magos, él era capaz de descubrir y eliminar todos y cada uno de sus hechizos, por complicados que estos fueran. Y otra cosa de la que se había percatado en los últimos tiempos era que los magos que se ocultaban del Señor Tenebroso echaban mano de los recursos más inverosímiles para protegerse de él. Una medida inútil, por supuesto.

Diez minutos más tarde continuaron avanzando, con Severus a la cabeza. Pegado a sus talones estaba Hurst y le seguían Ainsley y Bannister, que entre ambos agarraban al viejo por los brazos, llevándolo prácticamente a rastras. Jude había protestado aduciendo que ya había cumplido con su parte, pero sus protestas fueron silenciadas con un par de golpes de Bannister.

—Tú habrás cumplido cuando yo diga que has cumplido —le había susurrado peligrosamente Hurst—. Además, no digas que no quieres ver cómo acaba esto, viejo, el final es lo más emocionante —añadió con malignidad.

Cabeceó en dirección a Severus y se pusieron a caminar de nuevo.

Al fin llegaron hasta un claro, en lo profundo del bosque, donde se alzaba una pequeña cabaña de madera. Por las ventanas, cubiertas con sencillos visillos, se colaba la cálida luz del interior. Jude se removió intentando huir de nuevo pero fue sometido a la fuerza por Ainsley.

Bannister y Severus rodearon la choza, tal como les pidió Hurst que hicieran, para regresar a los pocos segundos. «No. Como había advertido el viejo, no había puerta trasera». A Hurst le pareció perfecto y, antes de que Jude se pusiera a gritar como un poseso, le lanzó un hechizo de silencio y los cinco se encaminaron hacia la casa.

Severus pensó que el viejo Jude frío y calculador que había conocido en la taberna del pueblo se había esfumado. El tipo que se retorcía, desesperado por escapar, mientras era arrastrado por el suelo por sus mortífagos captores, tenía miedo. Miedo de enfrentarse a aquellos a los que había traicionado, miedo de que vieran lo que había hecho, que les había vendido por unas pocas monedas como había hecho su homónimo siglos atrás, delatados por un poco de prestigio frente al Señor Tenebroso. Por eso, porque era un cobarde y ruin traidor, Severus no sintió lástima de él cuando, más avanzada la noche, le tuvo hecho un fardo sangrante a sus pies.

Llegaron a la puerta de madera y la abrieron con la fuerza de un huracán. Severus pudo ver, sobre el hombro izquierdo de Ainsley, cómo la familia, sentada a la mesa, se veía sorprendida por su espectacular entrada. Pero también vio que la determinación y el instinto de supervivencia se hacían cargo de sus siguientes movimientos.

Los dos miembros adultos de la familia, el señor y la señora Breslin, se alzaron de sus sillas casi al unísono y enarbolando sus varitas frente a sí lanzaron hechizos a los intrusos que entraban a la fuerza en su morada.

Bannister, que iba el primero, se lanzó al suelo esquivando uno de los rayos rojizos que salieron de las varitas de los Breslin y el hechizo dio de pleno en el pecho enjuto del anciano Jude, tras el que se agazapaba Hurst. Si el viejo hubiera podido gritar lo habría hecho, ya que la sangre, oscura y espesa, empezó a manar a chorros de la profunda herida, manchando el suelo junto a sus pies, y el intenso dolor hizo que sus rodillas flaquearan. Habría caído al suelo si no hubiera sido porque Hurst seguía utilizándole de escudo para conseguir adentrarse en la pequeña vivienda.

Ainsley aprovechó la momentánea confusión de los ermitaños al herir a uno de los que, con toda probabilidad, consideraban de los suyos, para lanzarse, rápido como un rayo, contra la mujer, sin duda el rival más débil ya que ostentaba una enorme barriga de embarazada. Ella quiso esquivarle pero sus movimientos eran lentos debido a su estado y cayó al suelo de espaldas, bajo el cuerpo espigado del rubio mortífago.

Severus, que había entrado agazapado detrás de Ainsley, se parapetó tras una mesa para lanzar un hechizo paralizador contra Breslin, mucho más hábil y diestro en los hechizos que su esposa. Pero el hombre estaba siendo atacado por dos flancos a la vez, Bannister no se había quedado de brazos cruzados, y cuando pudo volver a levantarse, protegido por la chimenea, atacó al hombre al mismo tiempo que Severus.

En apenas tres minutos ya había acabado todo. Jude yacía en el suelo, junto a la puerta, un simple guiñapo ensangrentado que apenas respiraba ya. El dueño de la casa había sido sometido por ataduras mágicas y su varita había sido rota en mil pedazos y lanzada a la ardiente lumbre del hogar. Ainsley se había llevado a la mujer al dormitorio, la había desnudado y atado a la cama, con las piernas abiertas y los brazos en cruz.

Bannister se había encargado de registrar el resto de la casa, buscando a los dos hijos de la familia, pero sólo había hallado al niño, de unos siete u ocho años, escondido en un armario ropero, tembloroso y asustado. Le llevó a rastras al salón principal, le amordazó metiéndole un calcetín en la boca y le ató a una silla.

Severus, desde la puerta, lugar que le habían encomendado que protegiera, podía verlo todo: cómo Ainsley marcaba círculos con su varita en los senos desnudos y llenos de la mujer mientras ella derramaba lágrimas en silencio. No creyó que se diera cuenta siquiera de que estaba llorando ya que miraba con rabia infinita el rostro del atractivo mortífago, cuyos ojos destilaban un malsano deseo mientras recorrían el cuerpo abotargado y pesado de la mujer, que calculó no podía estar de menos de ocho meses. Incapaz de seguir mirando hacia el dormitorio, temiendo lo que sucedería después, se concentró en el hombre atado en mitad de la estancia, recibiendo golpes y latigazos por parte de Bannister.

—Basta —dijo una voz calmada, y la tortura cesó. Hurst se había colocado junto al niño, y Severus, a su izquierda, pudo apreciar cómo le acariciaba la parte de los muslos que los cortos pantalones que llevaba no llegaban a cubrir. El pequeño intentaba alejarse de sus tamborileantes dedos sin llegar a conseguirlo, pero Hurst parecía disfrutar de ese pequeño gesto de resistencia ya que bajó la mirada hacia el crío con una sonrisa en los labios. Entrelazó sus dedos en la espesa cabellera negra del niño y dio un fuerte tirón, haciendo que los tendones de su tierno cuello se tensaran y crujieran y se agachó para susurrarle—: Pronto tu mamá y tu papá nos dejaran solitos a ti y a mí, pequeño. Y disfrutaremos de lo lindo, ya lo verás.

El charco de orina que se formó al pie de la silla no pasó desapercibido a Severus, y tampoco a Hurst, que cruzó una mirada con él y le guiñó un ojo. «Chiquillos» dijo, divertido. Pero a Severus no le parecía divertido, ni tampoco se lo pareció que añadiera «vigila a mi niño por mí». Estuvo tentado de decirle que él no era ninguna niñera, pero se cuidó mucho de expresarlo en palabras. De hecho, se cuidó mucho de expresar su desacuerdo de cualquier modo. Mantuvo su rostro impasible y su mirada fría, incluso cuando sus ojos se toparon con los azul oscuro del niño, rebosantes de angustia y miedo. Dio un puntapié a la silla que mantenía preso al pequeño y le encaró hacia la pared. No quería seguir viéndole y así de paso le ahorraba un espectáculo deplorable. No podía arriesgarse a lanzarle ningún hechizo para impedirle oír lo que iba a suceder en aquella habitación, pero al menos podía intentar que viera lo menos posible.

Se concentró en la figura vulgar de Hurst mientras se acercaba al sangrante padre del muchacho. Cuando estuvo a su lado le colocó la varita bajo el mentón y le alzó el rostro.

—Bien, señor Breslin. Ahmm… —fingió dudar antes de seguir hablando—. Señor Breslin suena muy formal, ¿no te parece? Mejor te llamo Edmund. ¿Puedo llamarte Edmund? —Sonrió de nuevo de forma un tanto diabólica—. Así es como te llaman tus amigos. Y nosotros vamos a ser muy amigos, ¿a que sí?

—Tú y tu Amo arderéis en el maldito Infierno, bastardo hijo de puta —le contestó Breslin, escupiendo sangre—. ¡Todos vosotros, condenados cerdos!

—Oh, esas no son palabras demasiado amables, Edmund. ¿Esa es la educación que pretendes darle a tu hijo?

Hurst negó con desaprobación antes de cabecear en dirección a Bannister. Éste, comprendiendo el mensaje, lanzó un hechizo que se estrelló contra el rostro de Breslin, golpeándole de nuevo, abriéndole una nueva herida en el labio ya muy hinchado y que empezó a sangrar profusamente.

—Bien, ahora que ya nos entendemos mejor, dime: ¿dónde está tu hija?

—No sé de qué me hablas, sucio carroñero —contestó Breslin.

—Vaya, Edmund, qué poca memoria tienes. ¿No sabes de qué te hablo? ¿Tendremos que recordarte que tenemos a tu mujer y a tu hijo? Por cierto, ¿cómo se llama tu mujer? Ahh… sí, Brianna. Un nombre precioso para una hembra preciosa, ¿verdad, Ainsley?

—Es una zorra muy atractiva, sí —gritó el otro desde el dormitorio.

Hurst volvió a alzarle el rostro a Breslin con la varita para encararle, pero el muy imprudente le escupió una mezcla de saliva y sangre que le manchó la mejilla.

—Ni se os ocurra ponerle una mano enci… —advirtió, pero un puñetazo en mitad del estómago le impidió seguir hablando.

—Ainsley, dile a Brianna qué haremos con ella si su marido no habla. Dile lo que le haremos por turnos si su marido no nos cuenta de una vez ¡dónde está su hija!

Su grito se unió al de la mujer, que se retorció en la cama mientras Ainsley le introducía dos dedos por el sexo y le succionaba el pezón izquierdo con fuerza. Cuando se apartó, Severus pudo comprobar que el pecho le sangraba por una mordedura.

—¡Basta! ¡Basta! —gritó a su vez Breslin—. No le hagáis nada a mi mujer, por favor, está embarazada, por piedad…

—Eso debiste pensarlo antes de negarte al Señor Tenebroso. ¡Nadie puede negarse al Señor Tenebroso, ¿me oyes?!

Breslin lloriqueaba, sufriendo más por lo que podrían hacerle a su familia que por las mil heridas sangrantes que tenía en su cuerpo.

Severus regresó su fría mirada a la puerta abierta del dormitorio, donde vio que Ainsley empezaba a despojarse de la túnica. Bajo su ropa una erección indicaba cuál iba a ser su siguiente movimiento.

Severus no era un mojigato, había presenciado muchas violaciones, demasiadas si pensaba en ello, pero nunca los chicos y chicas forzados le habían causado el efecto devastador en su ánimo que le estaba causando el ver a esa vulnerable mujer embarazada a punto de ser profanada. Porque esa era la única palabra que se le ocurría para lo que estaba a punto de presenciar: una profanación. Por un momento creyó ver movimiento bajo la tensa piel de su enorme barriga, como si el niño escondido dentro de ella temiera lo que iba a sucederle a su madre a continuación, pero nunca pudo estar seguro de eso porque un gemido se elevó desde sus pies, distrayéndole.

Bajó la mirada y se encontró con el cuerpo de Jude. La rabia se acumuló en su estómago, como una gran bola ardiente que le quemaba las entrañas, y cuando volvió a escuchar un nuevo gemido, acompañado de una estúpida mirada suplicante, su pie derecho, calzado con una bota negra y manchada de barro, se estrelló contra su rostro. Le pateó la cara, el estómago, las piernas encogidas, los riñones y la espalda. Pateó el cuerpo caído en el suelo hasta que Bannister le sacó de su propia violencia de un manotazo, haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

—¡¿Qué te pasa, Snape?! Aún nos puede ser útil.

Severus chocó contra la puerta y los sonidos de aquella casa del terror volvieron a entrar en su cerebro. La mujer gritaba, suplicando por la vida de su pequeño no nato mientras era penetrada brutalmente por Ainsley. Breslin había obrado un milagro y su rostro había desaparecido tras la hinchazón de su propia cara. Apenas era reconocible, pero aún tenía la fuerza de ánimo suficiente para implorar el perdón para su familia.

Vio que Hurst le miraba con el ceño fruncido, pero él le aguantó la mirada.

—Ya me habían dicho que eras rarito, Snape —le dijo Hurst con una sonrisa—, pero un viejo moribundo… eso está muy feo.

Severus no supo qué contestarle y sonrió de medio lado, esperando que el tipo lo tomara como una disculpa. Hurst estalló en una carcajada estentórea que por un momento contrastó con los jadeos de Ainsley y los gemidos de Brianna Breslin. De pronto Hurst detuvo su risa demoníaca y gritó:

—¡Haz que se calle esa puta!

Fue entonces, mientras Severus dirigía sus ojos negros hacia la habitación de los Breslin cuando, por el rabillo del ojo, detectó un sutil movimiento en la ventana de su derecha. Percibió un ligero cambio de luz en el exterior de la casa que podía haber sido una nube pasando frente a la luna, o quizá una hoja surcando la noche, espoleada por el viento, pero algo en su interior le decía que no se trataba de ninguna de esas dos cosas.

Centró su mirada por unos segundos en el cuerpo sudoroso de Ainsley mientras abofeteaba a la mujer violada sin dejar de embestirla. Ahora no era sólo el pecho lo que le sangraba. Por entre las piernas del mortífago, la roja sangre se abría camino, manchando las sábanas y creando un cerco en el suelo, mojando sus botas. Lo peor era que el tipo no parecía darse cuenta. Severus miró a Bannister, que seguía agachado en el suelo, golpeaba las ajadas mejillas del viejo para hacerle volver en sí, y de nuevo regresó sus ojos a Hurst.

—Breslin dice que su hija no está aquí con ellos. ¿Tú te lo crees, Snape?

Negó con la cabeza. Si no estaba muy equivocado, Severus sabía dónde estaba la hija de doce años de los Breslin: atisbando imprudentemente por la ventana.

—Snape no te cree, Edmund. Y, ¿sabes? Yo tampoco. Dime donde está la niña y te aseguro que no la violaremos como a tu mujer.

Bannister se levantó y se acercó de nuevo a Hurst y Breslin, para soltar otra tanda de golpes contra este último. La sangre les salpicaba a los tres, pero eso no impedía que Hurst siguiera hablando.

—¿El viejo sigue vivo, Bannie?

—Síiii —dijo, esforzado, mientras lanzaba un nuevo conjuro contra el estómago de Breslin.

—Bien —y tras una ligera pausa, añadió—: Procura no dejarle inconsciente, quiero que Breslin vea una cosa.

Hurst se alejó de su presa y cruzó la estancia, pasando por delante de la ventana que Severus estaba vigilando. Agarró la silla donde el niño estaba atado y la arrastró hasta colocar a padre e hijo frente a frente. Le quitó la mordaza al pequeño, esperando escuchar palabras de súplica por su parte, pero no pronunció una sola sílaba, se limitó a seguir llorando en silencio. Breslin, por otro lado, estaba a punto de desfallecer y apenas parecía percatarse de lo que ocurría.

—Vale, detente, Bannie —indicó Hurst, aunque era evidente que estaba algo decepcionado—. Puedes tirarte a la madre ahora, si te apetece, ya no te necesito.

El tipo parpadeó confuso.

—¿Lo dices en serio, Hurst?

—Claro, ve.

Bannister no se lo hizo repetir y se dirigió como una flecha hacia el dormitorio, donde Ainsley ya había acabado y se estaba limpiando. La mujer parecía estar inconsciente.

—¡Joder, con la preñada! —dijo Ainsley con una enorme sonrisa, mientras le palmeaba el hombro a Bannister—. Me ha puesto cachondo, la muy puta. A cambio le he dado tanto gusto que se ha desmayado de puro placer.

—O se ha quedado dormida de **«**puro» aburrimiento —bromeó Bannister.

—Bueno, pero así es como te gustan a ti, ¿no, Bannie? Dormiditas y por detrás, para que no se den cuenta de que se las está tirando un hijo de puta feo de cojones.

—¡Lárgate! —El grandullón empezó a quitarse la túnica cuando dirigió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba Severus, que contemplaba a la mujer magullada—. ¿Y tú qué miras? Si quieres, luego te dejo chuparme la polla, maricón.

Cerró de un portazo y Severus suspiró internamente, aliviado de no tener que presenciar lo que se avecinaba. Compuso su expresión más imperturbable para enfrentar los ojos del rubio Ainsley.

—No le hagas caso, Snape —le dijo éste, atusándose la túnica con afectación—. En realidad es a él a quien le gusta chupar pollas. Te lo puedo asegurar.

En aquel momento Breslin empezó a berrear como un cerdo al que acaban de degollar, aunque no era a él a quien estaban cortando. Ainsley y Severus se giraron en dirección a los gritos para poder ver cómo Hurst, con un cuchillo en la mano, acababa de seccionar el lóbulo de la oreja al niño, que se retorcía y lloraba sin emitir un solo sonido.

—¡¿Qué coño le pasa a este crío?! —bramó Hurst por encima del griterío del padre.

—Pues que es mudo, idiota —le dijo Ainsley. Se acercó hasta Breslin y le dio un puntapié en el estómago—. Tu mujer protesta menos que tú, cabrón llorica. Vamos, Hurst, córtale la otra oreja.

—¡Nooooooo! ¡Nooo, por favor! ¡Por favor! Déjale, déjale… córtame a mí, pero deja a mi hijo, deja a mi hijo…

—¿A quién llamas idiota, Ainsley? —amenazó Hurst al otro mortífago, señalándole con el cuchillo que goteaba sangre fresca.

—A ti —le contestó el otro con total desfachatez—. Y a él le he llamado cabrón. ¿Crees que lo he dicho al revés?

Hurst soltó una risotada demoníaca.

—Si no fueras tan condenadamente gracioso, Ainsley, te rajaría esa cara de hijo de puta con suerte que tienes.

Ese fue el turno del otro para reír.

—Venga, no te hagas de rogar, raja al crío, vamos.

Los dos mortífagos estaban demasiado ocupados entre sí como para percatarse del movimiento de la ventana. O como para percatarse de los gritos agónicos de Breslin. E incluso como para percatarse de la débil excusa de Severus antes de abandonar la casa sigilosamente.

La escuálida figura preadolescente que, de puntillas, miraba a través de la ventana, ahogando sus gritos con una mano frente a la boca, tampoco pareció verle al principio, pero cuando casi estaba tan cerca de ella que podía agarrarla simplemente alargando el brazo, la muchacha le miró un instante para salir corriendo hacia el bosque inmediatamente después. Severus sabía que no podía arriesgarse a lanzar un hechizo sin llamar la atención de los que estaban dentro de la casa así que corrió tras la niña, se adentró en el espeso bosque y en apenas unas zancadas logró alcanzarla, agarrándola con fuerza por la cintura y cubriendo su boca con una mano.

La muchacha se agitó entre sus brazos intentando que la soltara hasta que provocó que perdiera el equilibrio y que ambos cayeran al suelo. Severus, que cayó sobre su presa, era un joven delgado y huesudo, casi tan huesudo como su rehén, y notó cómo las costillas de ella se clavaban en su brazo. Lo sacó de debajo de su cuerpo y empujó la nuca de la niña contra la tierra húmeda del suelo, hundiéndole el rostro en ella, intentando evitar que gritara y dejándola sin apenas respiración. Aprovechó ese momento para afianzarse sobre ella clavando los puntiagudos huesos de sus rodillas en las pantorrillas femeninas y se desplomó de nuevo sobre su cuerpo sujetándola por los hombros contra el suelo. La chica ladeó la cabeza en busca de aire y entonces él le susurró junto a la oreja:

—No grites, niña, o será peor para ti.

—Suélteme —sollozó ella—. Me hace daño…

—Lo sé —contestó Severus—, estate quieta y no te haré más daño.

—Suélteme «malditocabrónhijodeputa» —lo dijo todo de una vez, como si se tratara de una única palabra—. Sé quienes son ustedes, sé quién les manda, mi padre me dijo lo que son. Seres sin alma ni «escúprulos». Cobardes que se esconden tras sus máscaras. En lo único en lo que piensan es en torturar a hombres y violar a mujeres…

Mientras hablaba, no dejaba de forcejear. Aún sabiendo que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de escapar, no cejaba en su empeño de intentarlo.

—Yo no voy a violarte, pero no te muevas o te…

—¡Snape!

Su nombre, gritado a lo lejos, desde la cabaña, le distrajo. La niña serpenteó bajo su cuerpo, clavando sus dedos en la blanda tierra e impulsándose hacia adelante. Severus hundió sus propias manos en los hombros de ella un poco más pero no quería que gritara y descubriera su posición, sobre todo ahora que le estaban buscando, así que le susurró:

—Cálmate de una vez.

—¡Snape! —Siguió llamándole la voz, que Severus identificó como la de Ainsley—. ¡Maldito cabrón, ¿dónde te has metido?! ¡La señora Breslin te está esperando con las piernas abiertas!

Al oír aquello la niña soltó un sollozo ahogado y dejó el forcejeo por un instante. Severus se apiadó de su dolor. Sólo podía verle parte del rostro, y sin demasiada nitidez por culpa de la espesura de las copas de los árboles, que impedían que la luz de la luna llegara hasta ellos, pero vio cómo las lágrimas abrían surcos en la tierra pegada a sus mejillas.

—Escúchame, yo…

Severus no supo cómo lo había hecho, pero un intenso dolor se produjo en su entrepierna, obligándole a aflojar su agarre sobre la cría y a ovillarse en el suelo. La chica se deslizó por la tierra alejándose de él y salió corriendo, sin mirar atrás, para desaparecer entre los árboles.

—¡Snape!

Esta vez su nombre sonaba más cercano. Severus se obligó a levantarse, se sacudió como pudo los restos de tierra y hierba de su túnica y se dirigió de nuevo hacia la casa. Al menos había conseguido que la muchacha se alejara del peligro que representaban para ella aquellos feroces malnacidos.

**»»» 2 «««**

—Miente.

La palabra salió casi como si hubiera mascado las sílabas. ¿Cómo se atrevía aquel hombre a soltar semejante sarta de mentiras? Él la miró a los ojos, casi por primera vez, y se sintió victima de su negra mirada.

—¿Quiere decir que no fue así como sucedió?

—Miente —repitió Maureen, ignorando la pregunta—. Lo ha tergiversado todo para que parezca que intentaba ayudarme, pero no lo hacía. Usted no es mejor que esos hijos de puta que le acompañaban.

—Eso es cierto, no soy mejor que ellos. Pero usted parecía querer saber la verdad y yo se la he contado.

—Lo que me ha contado son todo patrañas.

—Como quiera.

Maureen vio la mirada arrogante de Snape y le entraron ganas de abofetearle de nuevo. Y lo hizo, una bofetada tras otra. Lanzaba la mano derecha, golpeando con el dorso y el revés en ambas mejillas, sin obtener resistencia. Eso aún la enfurecía más pero también la obligó a detenerse.

—¡No hizo nada! —gritó de pronto—. ¡No hizo nada para salvar a mi hermano! ¡Nada!

—No podía.

—¡Sí podía! —Le recriminó ella con la mano dolorida por los golpes—, sí podía pero no lo hizo. Sólo tenía siete años. Siete. Era un niño por el amor de Dios, y ese… ese hijo de la gran puta le cortó las orejas delante de mi padre… y delante de usted, y ¡no hizo nada!

Snape le aguantó la mirada, imperturbable. Pero Maureen no quería eso, quería que se sintiera culpable, que la culpabilidad le atravesara el pecho y le apretara los pulmones hasta dejárselos secos, enquistados e inútiles, sin aire, incapaces de permitirle respirar. Quería que se sintiera a punto de ahogarse por la culpa, tal y como le ocurría a ella.

—¿Sabe por qué no estaba yo en casa con mis padres? —preguntó con la voz ronca—. ¿Lo sabe?

El hombre, con las mejillas arreboladas por los golpes, negó con la cabeza.

—No, claro que no lo sabe, porque ni siquiera escuchaban a mi padre mientras le interrogaban, ¿verdad? No le escucharon suplicar por su mujer embarazada, no le escucharon decir que estaba a punto de parir. Mi madre me había pedido aquella tarde que fuera yo quien la ayudara con el parto. ¡Yo! Una niña de doce años, ¿cómo iba a poder ayudarla? Tenía que haber venido la señora Deehan, pero había muerto de un ataque al corazón y no había nadie más a quien acudir —Snape frunció el ceño y miró a la señora Tretcore—. Yo me enfadé con mi madre, le dije que estaba harta de estar allí encerrada, harta de aguantar a mi hermano y de hacer las tareas de la casa, le dije que quería volver a la ciudad, con mis amigas, ¿y sabe qué hice? Me largué. Me largué al bosque para castigarles con mi ausencia y cuando… cuando volví…

Maureen sintió un nudo en la garganta y se detuvo. No dijo nada más por miedo a que su voz acabara por quebrarse y que sus lágrimas afloraran. Y lo último que quería era llorar frente a él.

—Deehan —susurró Snape—. Por eso me sonaba su nombre de soltera, señora Tretcore —Maureen miró a la mujer sentada en el sofá floreado y a Snape alternativamente—. Era su padre, ¿verdad? Su padre era el viejo Jude.

La mano que sujetaba la pistola contra el pecho de Harry tembló, y el gesto no le pasó desapercibido a Maureen, que miró a su madre adoptiva con el ceño fruncido y ésta le devolvió la mirada con una muda súplica. El joven Gryffindor, sentado en el sofá, aún enmudecido a causa del hechizo, les miraba a los tres, con los ojos verdes brillando de comprensión.

—¿Madre? —dijo Maureen, en espera de una respuesta que en el fondo no quería escuchar.

—Sí —contestó finalmente la mujer con un hilo de voz—. Mi padre era Ennis Jude Deehan. Pero él sólo pretendía proteger a su familia, no traicionó a los Breslin por dinero, ni por prestigio, como él ha dicho, Maureen. Vivir al margen de Aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado era muy difícil para las familias de sangre pura, incluso en Irlanda. Debes comprenderlo, hija.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, madre? —murmuró Maureen, incrédula.

—Lo siento. Lo siento mucho, pero no te lo dije porque sabía que no lo entenderías.

—Tienes razón, no lo entiendo.

—Estabas tan obsesionada con tu venganza, con acabar con todos aquellos que te habían hecho tanto daño, con aquellos por los que tus padres habían muerto que… temí que…

—¿Fue tu padre quien traicionó a mi familia y no me dijiste nada?

—Mi hermano se puso en contacto con nosotros cuando después de tres días, mi padre no había vuelto aún a casa. Nos dijo lo que había pasado, que unos hombres de Quién-no-debe-ser-nombrado habían ido a visitarles, amenazando con matarles a él y a mi madre si mi padre no colaboraba en la búsqueda… Iban tras los Breslin y se trataba de una venganza personal. Edmund Breslin se había negado a formar parte de las filas de mortífagos y ese monstruo llevaba más de un año siguiéndole la pista. Finalmente había seguido su rastro hasta Irlanda y había presionado a todas las familias de magos para que les dijeran donde estaba. Quería aplicarles un castigo ejemplar. Mi padre no tuvo más remedio.

—Entonces, ¿la señora Deehan no sufrió ningún castigo? ¿La señora Deehan estaba viva mientras mi madre sufría los dolores del parto al tiempo que estas bestias la violaban?

—Hija…

—¡No te atrevas a llamarme hija! ¡Yo no soy tu hija!

—Maureen, escucha —la voz, otrora potente, de Robert Tretcore sonó apagada desde su rincón junto al fuego. Aún no se había recuperado de su desgaste mágico—, no podíamos hacer otra cosa. No hubieras venido con nosotros si te hubiéramos dicho cómo te encontramos. Llevábamos días buscando a Ennis por el bosque y de pronto te vimos, arrodillada junto a los restos de la casa, llena de hollín. Encontramos los restos calcinados de cuatro personas, tres adultos y un niño… y no fue necesario echar demasiadas cuentas. ¿Sabes el tiempo que hacía que tu madre y yo queríamos tener hijos? Y allí estabas tú… y nos necesitabas. Necesitabas una familia.

—Yo ya tenía una familia —Maureen hizo una pausa para mirar con frialdad a Snape, que seguía sentado en su sillón—, pero ellos me la arrebataron.

—Lo sé, Maureen —siguió diciendo su padre—. ¿Y no ves lo que pretende hacer ahora? Pretende enfrentarnos. Tu madre y yo te quisimos desde el primer día, y eso que nada contigo era fácil. No hablaste con nosotros en muchos meses, era como si te hubieran robado la voz junto con el alma en aquel bosque. Ibas al colegio muggle de Longfore, volvías a casa, te encerrabas en tu cuarto, bajabas a las horas de las comidas y eso era todo. En el colegio tampoco hablabas y aún así eras una alumna brillante. Sabíamos que el hijo pequeño de los Breslin había nacido sin cuerdas vocales y te llevamos a un médico porque creíamos que tú también podías ser… muda, pero el doctor nos dijo que estabas perfectamente, que no hablabas porque no querías hablar. Y no hablaste en muchos años, hasta que cumpliste los quince, y entonces viniste a buscarme al cobertizo de las herramientas del jardín y me dijiste: «Padre, quiero arrancarles el alma y hacerles sufrir por toda la eternidad». Yo… me quedé tan sorprendido que apenas pude pronunciar palabra. Habías hablado y me habías llamado… padre. Sólo se me ocurrió una cosa: «¿A quienes?» te pregunté, y tú dijiste: «Se llaman Ainsley, Hurst, Bannister y Snape. Ellos asesinaron a mi familia. ¿Me ayudarás?».

**»»» 3 «««**

Robert Tretcore hablaba con cansancio, arrastrando las palabras, como si cada sonido que escapaba de entre sus labios le costara subir y bajar una colina, como si temiera quedarse sin el suficiente aliento para pronunciar el siguiente fonema. Severus supo que, aún siendo poderoso (quizás el más poderoso de la estancia, exceptuándose a sí mismo), estaba fuera de combate.

La madre no iba a ser ningún problema, no era más que una simple _squib._ Pero lo que podía darles algún disgusto era la pequeña pistola aceitosa que la mujer llevaba en la mano.

La enfermera era una bomba de relojería, una niña escuálida y con carácter que se había convertido en una mujer preciosa e imprevisible, sedienta de venganza.

Severus se preguntó por qué había enterrado tan profundamente lo que había sucedido en el bosque de Brannagh aquel invierno. Por lo general no olvidaba ninguno de los horrores que había causado y cuando había empezado a hablar a petición de la joven Breslin, las palabras, los recuerdos, habían aflorado a la superficie con una rapidez y una solidez insospechadas. Recordaba uno a uno todos los pasos que había dado aquella noche, todos y cada uno de los sentimientos de repugnancia y angustia que había experimentado junto a aquellos tres seres, íncubos recién salidos del averno.

Le había costado mucho mantenerse al margen de sus aberraciones y aunque ante ellos no se había negado a violar a la señora Breslin, no lo hizo. Se limitó a cerrar la puerta tras él, tal y como había hecho Bannister, y la pobre mujer se encargó del resto. Con su sola presencia, provocó que llorara y gritara a pleno pulmón y, cuando parecía calmarse, lo único que tenía que hacer era volver a acercarse a la cama y los gritos regresaban.

Recordaba haber abandonado la habitación cuando ya no podía soportarlo más, y fue entonces cuando había escuchado por primera vez el apellido Deehan. Hurst estaba inclinado sobre el viejo tendido en el suelo, amenazándole con volver su muerte aún más dolorosa si no confirmaba las palabras de Breslin acerca de su hija desaparecida. El corazón de Severus dejó de latir, reduciendo su tamaño a la mitad, convirtiéndolo en una piedra pequeña y pesada.

—_N-n-n-n-o-oo… n-n-o-oo…_

—_N-n-n-ooo, n-n-no-oo —tartamudeó Hurst, imitando al anciano—. No, ¿qué? ¿No sabes nada, no está aquí? ¡Habla claro, puto viejo!_

—_Nno l-lo sée, pe-pero querían m-mandar a la niña a… a… estudiar e-en… __F-Francia…_

—_Bien, bien —en un gesto que, de haber sido realizado por otra persona habría podido parecer cariñoso, Hurst le mesó el cabello con delicadeza. En contraste, su voz surgió fría de su garganta al seguir hablando—. No perderemos más el tiempo. Si me has mentido, Deehan. Si me has mentido —repitió—, tu familia lo pagará muy caro. Llévate eso a la tumba. _

_Con la misma frialdad con la que Severus pronunciaría muchos años después una maldición imperdonable sobre el aparentemente frágil cuerpo de Dumbledore, Hurst dejó salir un rayo verde de su varita que fue a estrellarse contra el cuello del viejo Jude Deehan, matándole en el acto._

_Hurst se levantó inmediatamente, cruzando su gélida mirada gris con la negra de Severus y como si necesitara hacer una aclaración, declaró: _

—_Odio los cabos sueltos._

Severus ignoraba cuál había sido o iba a ser el destino final de Hurst, pero viéndose en la situación en la que él se encontraba, comprendió la animadversión que el mortífago sentía por los cabos sueltos. Justo delante tenía uno, uno que además él mismo había dejado escapar.

Pero no había tiempo para lamentaciones así que, parpadeando con cuidado y procurando moverse lo menos posible, aprovechó su recuperada visión y el hecho de haberse acostumbrado a la penumbra de la habitación para mirar a su derecha, en dirección a la atractiva madre de su enfermera. Sentado a su lado, el insufrible Potter se mantenía en un estado de mudez muy extraño en él. Pero, aunque sus labios parecían muertos de palabras o sus habituales protestas, sus ojos verdes, los perspicaces ojos de su madre, seguían muy vivos y lúcidos. Severus pensó aliviado que no había un color mejor para la esperanza.

**»»» 4 «««**

Maureen estaba demasiado impresionada para saber cómo tenía que reaccionar. Su padre seguía hablando, desgranando partes de la historia que ella no había sabido que existían: el incendio provocado en un hospicio de Arlington para simular (si alguna vez eran descubiertos) que la niña había sido adoptada y no encontrada en un bosque junto a una cabaña calcinada hasta los cimientos; las visitas secretas a la familia de Violete; el por qué de la negativa de su padre a colaborar con Aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado; la auténtica naturaleza de la amistad entre los Deehan y los Breslin que se remontaba a sus antepasados; pero lo único en lo que ella podía pensar era en lo que habrían sentido su padre y su madre al ver entrar por la puerta al único amigo de la familia acompañado de los secuaces del Lord.

Fue entonces, mientras pensaba (no por primera vez) que había traicionado a sus verdaderos padres aceptando el paternalismo de los Tretcore, cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo el movimiento brusco que realizó Harry desde el sofá. Lamentablemente, cuando se giró en esa dirección, el joven ya había golpeado a su madre en la nariz, que sangraba en abundancia.

—Lo siento, Tretcore.

Con una rapidez inesperada Snape se levantó frente a ella, la abofeteó con tal fuerza que la tiró al suelo y se agachó raudo para arrebatarle su varita y rebuscar entre los bolsillos de la túnica en busca de la suya y la de Harry. Vio cómo se alzaba de nuevo, hasta quedar erguido e imponente con su recién recuperada varita entre los dedos, lanzó un hechizo en dirección a la chimenea y luego la dirigió directamente contra ella.

Harry apareció de pronto al lado de Snape, que susurró un _Finite incantatem _para luego entregarle su propia varita.

—Gracias, Snape —dijo con la voz algo ronca y carraspeó para aclarársela mientras él mismo también apuntaba hacia Maureen.

—¿Cómo está la señora Tretcore?

—Ha perdido el conocimiento, y creo que… le he roto la nariz…

—Se recuperará —lanzó la barbilla en dirección al señor Tretcore—. Él lo puede arreglar. Bien, ahora tenemos que irnos, Potter.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el chico, extrañado—. ¿Irnos? Hay que denunciarles, Snape. Han intentado matarle.

El hombre le miró durante un fugaz segundo antes de añadir mirando a su enfermera a los ojos.

—Y también me han devuelto la visión, algo que nadie más ha sido capaz de hacer.

—¿Cómo? —Casi chilló Harry—. ¿Y ya está? Le han curado y, ¿les perdona?

—Yo no necesito su perdón, Snape —ladró Maureen desde el suelo, con la mirada encendida. Se arrastró sobre las baldosas con los codos, hacia atrás, y cuando estuvo a cierta distancia de ambos hombres se levantó, venciendo el deseo de llevarse la mano a la mejilla abofeteada y que sentía ardiente—. Ni tampoco quiero su compasión. Para salir de aquí antes tendrá que matarme.

—Cállese —murmuró Snape.

—Pero, Snape…

—Y usted también, Potter. Cállense los dos.

Maureen estaba desarmada, cerca de la ventana y sus pesados cortinajes y, evidentemente, no tenía ningún plan alternativo. Todo había acabado torciéndose. Su padre y su madre estaban fuera de combate y ella no podía enfrentarse a dos magos de su nivel sin varita.

—No dejaré que se marche —dijo entrecerrando los ojos, intentando ganar tiempo para que el hechizo que paralizaba a su padre perdiera efecto y pudiera entregarle su propia varita.

—¿Y qué piensa hacer para impedírmelo Breslin?

—Huirá como un cobarde. ¡No tiene agallas de enfrentarse a mí!

Snape dio un paso adelante sin que le temblara la mano en la que sostenía la varita.

—Yo no soy un cobarde —dijo con los dientes apretados, mascando las palabras—.Le devolveré su varita si es lo que quiere, y podemos enfrentarnos en un duelo, pero luego… en caso de que me ganara, ¿qué haría? ¿Matar a Potter también? Él no forma parte de su venganza. Él ni siquiera había nacido por aquel entonces.

Harry, que se había quedado unos pasos por detrás de Snape, le miró con sorpresa.

—Yo… yo… —Maureen no quería hacer eso. De hecho, después de lo que había descubierto, no estaba segura de que Snape mereciera la desagradable muerte que le había dado al resto de sus compañeros mortífagos, pero entonces, ¿qué sentido tenía nada de lo que había hecho?

—No puede seguir con esto, Breslin —siguió diciendo Snape—. La venganza no la llevará a nada, no está haciendo justicia a su familia, se está condenando usted misma. Matar a alguien no es tan fácil como cree…

—Ya sé lo que es, profesor. Hurst y los demás están todos muertos. Por mi propia mano, usted es el último. Y créame, fue muy fácil.

—¿De veras seré el último?

No quería hacerle daño a nadie más, pero Maureen sabía que Snape tenía razón. Él no iba a ser el último. Tendría que deshacerse también de Harry, no podía confiar en que el chico no dijera nada, estaba claramente posicionado a favor de su ex profesor, y ni ella ni su padre eran lo suficientemente expertos en hechizos desmemorizantes.

Había estado segura de que Snape cavaría su propia tumba cuando contara lo que pasó aquella noche en el bosque, pero lo que había hecho era cavar la de Harry.


	6. Capítulo 6 Albores

**Disclaimer:**

Severus, Harry y otros posibles personajes y lugares que aparezcan o se nombren en este fic, y que forman parte del Universo Potteriano son propiedad exclusiva de la Sra. Rowling. Todo lo demás sale de mi depravada imaginación.

* * *

Os pido disculpas por el retraso en la actualización de esta semana, se me ha echado el tiempo encima y el capítulo se resistía a mi último repaso.

Deciros también que el bosque de Brannagh no existe como tal, y lo he descrito y utilizado a mi completa conveniencia.

Queda muy poco ya que contar de esta historia, únicamente dos capítulos, así que espero que este, el penúltimo, sea de vuestro agrado, y ¿por qué no decirlo? os deje con ganas de más ;)

Un abrazo.

* * *

**Capítulo 6. Albores**

_«…no le mentiré diciendo que ésa no fue nunca mi intención. Usted sabe que lo fue. Yo sé que lo fue. Pero ahora todo es distinto. Las personas en las que había depositado mi total confianza y, ¿por qué no decirlo? también mi cariño, me han traicionado, decepcionándome con sus mentiras. Y es entonces cuando me pregunto, irremediablemente, si no me he equivocado todo este tiempo. Si no he errado mis decisiones y mi determinación. Espero poder llegar a enmendarlo de algún modo, igual que deseo conseguir su perdón, de la misma manera en que usted se ha ganado mi más absoluto respeto…»_

**»»» 1 «««**

El sol entraba a raudales por la ventana caldeando el salón con la ayuda del hogar encendido. Estaba sentado en el sofá, admirando cada uno de los rincones de la estancia que habían estado en las sombras durante los últimos meses.

—¿Cómo ha podido hacerlo? No lo comprendo, no lo comprendo.

—No espero que usted lo comprenda.

El joven se giró hacia él, deteniendo su ir y venir, nervioso e impaciente, por la estancia. Severus le devolvió la mirada con aplomo.

—Sigo pensando que deberíamos denunciarlos.

Sonrió de medio lado al escucharle decir lo mismo por enésima vez. Parecía que con cada ocasión que lo repetía intentaba convencerse de ello a sí mismo.

—Pero esa decisión no le corresponde a usted, Potter.

El chico seguía mirándole fijamente con expresión irritada, sus ojos verdes y brillantes. Potter le hizo rememorar las miradas llenas de reproche de su madre cuando no comprendía alguna de sus decisiones, pero aunque una pequeña espina se clavó en mitad de su alma no le importó, estaba tan complacido con el simple hecho de poder verlos, de no tener que recurrir a sus recuerdos para poder apreciar su color, que lo demostró forzando aún más su condescendiente sonrisa.

—Me ha puesto en peligro, Snape. Nos ha puesto a los dos en peligro, sin avisarme, sin…

—Y parece que hemos salido airosos —le interrumpió.

El chico se quedó sin habla, tal como había esperado, con la boca abierta y a medio camino de un reproche que nunca llegó a vocalizar.

—Además —añadió—, a usted no iban a hacerle nada. Tretcore… o Breslin, como prefiera llamarla, lo admira. —Severus miró al muchacho a la cara para decir en voz baja, como en un aparte—. Aún no comprendo exactamente el por qué de ese hecho, pero es así, créame. Su intención no era hacerle daño, como mucho le habría lanzado un _Obliviate _después de deshacerse de mí. Está muy capacitada para ello, tiene un poder muy notable.

—Oh, y ahora me dirá que usted contaba con eso cuando me ocultó la verdad.

—Sí, contaba con eso —admitió—. Con eso y con que usted es un irreflexivo Gryffindor. No negaré que en este caso me parecía una clara ventaja.

Potter suspiró y se sentó en el sofá, recostándose contra el mullido respaldo.

—Está bien, supongo que me lo merezco. Haber sido utilizado de este modo tan… poco digno.

Severus, protegido por los ojos cerrados del chico, se permitió sonreír con humor, pero ocultó su sonrisa en cuanto los ojos verdes de Potter volvieron a posarse en su rostro.

—¿Cuándo lo supo? ¿Cuándo supo que se trataba de los Breslin y su… su…?

—¿Exterminio? ¿Es la palabra que busca?

—Creo… creo que sí.

—Es la que utilizó el Señor Tenebroso cuando me mandó a Irlanda a reunirme con Hurst y sus secuaces. —Severus se quedó pensativo unos instantes, con la mirada perdida en los troncos ardientes de la chimenea. Finalmente siguió hablando—. Según me contó, Breslin había cometido el terrible error de desafiarle, así que la consecuencia lógica era que no podía seguir viviendo. Ni él ni su familia. Pero su exterminio no iba a ser sólo un castigo sino también una advertencia para aquellos que se atrevieran a seguir el ejemplo de Edmund Breslin.

Se quedaron de nuevo en un silencio que a Severus se le hizo bastante cómodo. Iba a tener que acostumbrarse a los silencios del mismo modo en que había tenido que habituarse a la oscuridad. Y aunque sabía que no iba a ser fácil, también sabía que acabaría aceptándolo como lo había aceptado todo. _Uno se acostumbra pronto a lo bueno_, se lamentó. Tenía que admitir que, en retrospectiva, vivir con la compañía de su enfermera había sido algo que podía calificarse de «bueno».

—No ha contestado a mi pregunta, Snape.

Miró al joven algo confuso, y casi como si lo viera por primera vez. Ya no era el joven inmaduro que había conocido en Hogwarts, se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre bastante bien parecido, los rasgos de su padre se habían suavizado en el óvalo de su rostro, que le hacía asemejarse más a su madre si no fuera por la áspera barba que lo adornaba. Severus se dio cuenta de que, inútilmente, el chico quería aparentar más edad con esa barba, y el pelo lo llevaba más largo que en sus años escolares, quizá porque había perdido la influencia _muggle _de su insoportable tía Petunia.

—¿Me oye?

Parpadeó y centró su mirada en los ojos verdes tras las gafas. Le pareció muy curioso que siguiera utilizando el mismo tipo de gafas que antaño, y que éstas coincidieran con las que había usado su padre. De pronto se sintió molesto, por su pregunta y por su presencia, y ni siquiera notar que su piel seguía desprendiendo el mismo aroma que había acompañado siempre a Lily lo ayudó a paliar el mal humor que se abría camino en su pecho.

—Le oigo perfectamente, estaba ciego, no sordo —contestó.

—Y, ¿bien? —Siguió preguntando el joven, ignorando su agria respuesta—. ¿Cuándo se dio cuenta de que era Maureen Breslin?

—En cuanto la vi —admitió—. Tiene los mismos ojos que su hermano.

—Y, ¿cuándo…?

—Es hora de que se marche, Potter.

Como para dar más énfasis a su aseveración, Severus se puso en pie. El chico hizo lo mismo, haciendo patente que había crecido en todo el tiempo en que no le había visto y casi le alcanzaba en altura.

—De acuerdo, Snape, supongo que querrá descansar. Vendré a visitarlo mañana.

—No es necesario que se moleste.

—Oh, no es molestia.

—Para mí sí lo sería, así que ahórreselo.

Una sonrisa se congeló en los labios de Potter, cosa que complació enormemente a Severus.

—Está bien, pues… ya nos veremos.

Severus asintió mientras seguía al joven de camino a la calle. El chico se hizo con su escoba voladora, apoyada en una pared de la entrada de la casa, y cuando ya estaba bajo el umbral de la puerta volvió a girarse hacia el interior para hacerle más preguntas.

—Al menos dígame una cosa, Snape. ¿Cuándo sucedió eso? ¿El exterminio de los Breslin?

—En octubre del 79 —suspiró.

—Entonces es cierto… —empezó a decir el muchacho con una clara expresión confusa en su rostro— …fue mucho antes de que yo naciera.

—Como ya le dije en múltiples ocasiones, señor Potter, el mundo no gira a su alrededor.

Ante la mirada atónita de Severus, el chico alzó las cejas e intentó ocultar una sonrisa que pretendía abrirse camino en sus labios para luego, casi como si no pudiera evitarlo, soltar una carcajada.

—Así que usted ya se enfrentaba a Voldemort mucho antes de que la vida de mi madre estuviera en peligro. Interesante.

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a estremecerse con el nombre de su antiguo Amo porque lo había sorprendido mucho más la dirección de los pensamientos del Gryffindor. Sorprendido y por supuesto, incomodado.

—Al final va a resultar que es usted mejor persona de lo que ninguno de nosotros creía —añadió Potter, a juicio de Severus, con marcada desfachatez—. No se olvide de pasar cuanto antes por el Ministerio. Para certificar que le he entregado su varita.

Apenas un segundo después, montó en su escoba y dando una patada en el suelo, se elevó por los aires con una gran sonrisa. Severus no esperó a que desapareciera entre las nubes para cerrar con un sonoro portazo.

**»»» 2 «««**

Se levantó una ligera brisa que le revolvió el cabello. Elevó sus ojos azul oscuro hacia las altas copas de las hayas y contempló cómo oscilaban las abundantes hojas verdes con la dulce musicalidad de un vibrante sonajero. Ya llevaba bastante tiempo aguardándole, y estaba empezando a perder la esperanza de que se presentara. No podía culparlo por ello, pero eso no hacía menos dolorosa su patente negativa a reunirse con ella. Decidió concederle un margen más amplio de tiempo, quizá diez o veinte minutos o tal vez podría alargar el plazo hasta una hora.

Desde que había dejado de trabajar para Snape había pasado los días intentando encontrar pruebas que corroboraran lo que él y su padre le habían explicado, pero había pasado demasiado tiempo para poder conseguir ninguna evidencia física, y al final acababa contando únicamente con sus propios recuerdos, que le seguían mostrando a un Snape insensible y violento cuyos actos obligaron a la niña que fue a subir a lo alto de la copa de un árbol, tiritando de miedo y de frío.

Aún así, la atormentaba la idea de que no le hubiera mentido, del mismo modo en que no había sido mentira el nombre del traidor de su familia, y que, en realidad, lo que había sucedido era que sus percepciones eran erróneas o bien estaban distorsionadas.

Suspiró, desanimada, y cambió de postura sobre la dura roca en la que estaba sentada. Se contempló los pies, calzados con unas botas de montaña, cómodas e impermeables. Recordó que antes de ponerse los oscuros y resistentes pantalones de trabajo y la camisa holgada que llevaba, se había probado un vestido de flores, veraniego y femenino y que hacía siglos que estaba escondido en el fondo de su armario. Se había contemplado los pies desnudos, que calzó rápidamente con unas bonitas sandalias y sopesó la posibilidad de pintarse las uñas de rojo, a juego con el vestido pero descartó la idea casi al momento, sintiéndose estúpida por haberse planteado semejante muestra de vanidad.

No podía pretender que aquello fuera una cita, ni siquiera iban a ir a un lugar agradable, ¿por qué quería causarle buena impresión? Quizá porque iba a ser la primera vez que iban a verse de verdad. Que él iba a verla. Con una creciente rabia hacia sí misma se despojó del vestido y las sandalias y se vistió de modo más apropiado para adentrarse en un bosque, desterrando de su mente la posibilidad de parecer femenina.

Y allí se encontraba, bajo el cobijo de los árboles, negando con la cabeza, con una sonrisa triste intentando asomar por las comisuras de sus labios sin carmín. Tenía muchas más cosas de qué preocuparse en lugar de pensar en la primera impresión que le iba a causar a Snape. Se sentía como una adolescente descerebrada, se estaba comportando como nunca antes lo había hecho, como una colegiala que se cita en secreto y a escondidas, aunque cuando había sido la época de hacer esas locuras jamás se le habían pasado por la cabeza. Nunca había tenido ninguna cita antes. De hecho, tampoco la tenía ahora.

La hierba crujió junto a ella y se levantó de golpe, asiendo fuertemente su varita con la mano, y apuntó hacia la sombra que se erguía a su lado.

—Creía que habíamos quedado en que no me atacaría, señorita Breslin —a pesar del tono suave y tranquilo que había utilizado, Snape también tenía su mortífera varita en la mano.

El corazón, acelerado, parecía que iba a salírsele por la boca, pero se obligó a tragar y así relajar la garganta donde el pulso le atoraba la tráquea, temiendo ahogarse en su propio miedo. Bajó la mano mucho antes de que el resto de su cuerpo pudiera reaccionar.

Snape hizo lo mismo, haciendo desaparecer con rapidez su varita entre los pliegues de la negra túnica y, como para demostrar que no daría más importancia al incidente, no pronunció palabra. Pero ella necesitaba sacarse el absurdo ataque de pánico de encima, por eso dijo la mayor obviedad que se le ocurrió.

—Me ha asustado.

Él fijó sus pupilas negras, insondables, en las azules de ella, dilatadas por la excitación, pero no se dignó a responder.

Maureen guardó la varita en el bolsillo lateral del pantalón y para intentar calmarse empezó a caminar en dirección a los árboles, esperando que él la siguiera, cosa que no tardó en hacer, colocándose a su lado. Lo miró de reojo y aceleró un poco el paso.

—¿Llegamos tarde? —preguntó él.

—Yo… emmm… —se detuvo, preguntándose por qué intentaba alejarse de él ahora que se había dignado a aparecer—. No, no llegamos tarde es sólo que…

—Quiere que acabemos cuanto antes —terminó él la frase por ella—. Lo entiendo.

Se quedaron quietos, mirándose a los ojos. Maureen se sintió incómoda por el frío escrutinio de las negras pupilas, que parecían recriminarle no sólo su aspecto, sino también su actitud. A pesar de todo, de la decepción que leía en ellas, y de lo mucho que eso la afectaba, consiguió aguantarle la mirada a Snape.

—¿De verdad lo entiende, profesor?

—Deje ya de llamarme profesor —le advirtió enérgicamente.

—¡¿Y qué importa cómo le llame?! ¿Se da cuenta de que usted me destrozó la vida hace quince años y que volvió a destrozármela hace unos meses?

Snape la miró sin pestañear. No pretendía gritarle, ni siquiera había pretendido enfadarse, pero la rabia y los nervios que llevaba acumulando durante tanto tiempo, habían salido antes de que ella pudiera controlar su lengua.

—Claro que me doy cuenta. ¿Por qué se cree que estoy aquí?

Se percató, alarmada, de que las cosas no estaban yendo como ella esperaba, pero no sabía cómo podía evitar el desastre.

—No pretendo que…

—¿El qué? ¿Qué me sienta culpable? ¿En serio?

Ahí estaba de nuevo esa única ceja alzada que Maureen había empezado a… ¿a qué? ¿A reconocer? ¿A adorar? No, jamás podría admitir eso, así que lo ocultó tras una muro de fingida indiferencia.

—Puede marcharse si quiere. No le necesito.

Volvió a ponerse en marcha, acelerando el paso lo máximo que sus piernas le permitían, agradeciendo haber sido prudente y haber olvidado el estúpido vestido en casa, e intentando alejarse de aquel hombre que la hacía sentirse tan pequeña y vulnerable como cuando tenía doce años.

—No sea tan orgullosa —dijo él, alcanzándola con rapidez—, sabe que no puede hacer esto sola. Va a necesitar toda la ayuda que pueda obtener.

**»»» 3 «««**

Caminaron en silencio varios metros, adentrándose en el bosque y en la creciente oscuridad bajo los árboles, cuyas copas, a pesar de ser sólo mediodía, no dejaban pasar la radiante luz del sol de Irlanda.

No creía estar recorriendo el mismo camino que siguió tantos años atrás, pero había pasado demasiado tiempo como para estar del todo seguro. Avanzaban a buen paso y gracias al abrupto silencio que se había creado entre ellos, Severus pudo recordar lo que le había llevado a aceptar aquel encuentro.

Habían pasado meses desde que había recuperado la visión perdida, y aunque jamás lo admitiría ante ella, ni ante nadie, se sentía solo. Cierto era que siempre lo había estado, excepto cuando se encontraba junto a Lily; entonces sólo estaban ellos dos: juntos, inseparables. Él se sentía fuerte e indestructible. Nunca había vuelto a sentir lo mismo con nadie más, y su soledad, la que le hacía compañía desde niño, había vuelto para quedarse, para estar a su lado cuando nadie más lo estaba: mientras actuaba como el mortífago más leal del Señor Tenebroso; como el entregado espía de Dumbledore; como el amargado profesor de Pociones de Hogwarts; como el supuesto contra-espía del resurgido Lord Voldemort; o finalmente, como el cruel asesino y futuro sucesor del director del colegio. Siempre solo. Siempre.

Hasta que la conoció a ella. Y también la perdió.

—¿Sabe, Breslin? —Le dijo, llamándola por su verdadero apellido. Se sentía incapaz de pensar en ella como en «Tretcore»—. Ahora cree que nadie puede comprender por lo que está pasando. Y yo menos que nadie. Pero se equivoca.

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente lo miró con algo de desconfianza en sus ojos azules. En la penumbra del bosque semejaban dos piedras duras y oscuras, pero cuando uno de los rayos que se filtraba por entre las altas copas se reflejó en su mirada, sus ojos adquirieron el tono brillante de los zafiros más hermosos que Severus hubiera visto nunca. Alejó ese pensamiento de su cabeza y siguió hablando.

—Yo también quise vengarme de la persona equivocada.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—Que yo también me vi obligado a dejar de lado una venganza.

—¿Porque esa persona era inocente?

Severus soltó una amarga carcajada.

—No, Sirius Black nunca fue inocente de nada, pero no cometió el terrible acto del que yo y toda la comunidad mágica lo acusábamos, eso es todo.

Sintió la mirada de la joven sobre él, pero prefirió rehuirla y continuar hablando mientras caminaban, sin detenerse. Creía firmemente que si se dejaba llevar y la miraba a los ojos, su voluntad se vería seriamente coartada.

—Durante años creí que él había sido el hombre que traicionó a los Potter. El supuesto amigo que al final había cambiado de bando. Pero, aunque fue idea suya que Peter Pettigrew fuera el Guardián del encantamiento Fidelio que les protegía, jamás quiso hacer daño a Lily. Ese único pensamiento fue el que lo salvó de caer bajo el peso de mi venganza.

Recordó que se había visto obligado a colaborar estrechamente con Black cuando se había reinstaurado la Orden del Fénix y también que saberle inocente no lo había hecho más aceptable a sus ojos, aunque sí algo más inútil y prescindible. Su antigua situación le hacía comprender la coyuntura en la que se encontraba Maureen Breslin.

—Pero usted no consiguió perdonarlo —dijo ella.

Fue una aseveración más que una pregunta y tenía que reconocer que lo había pillado desprevenido. No había contado con que estaba tratando con una mujer fuerte e inteligente, que sabía leer entre líneas y que lo conocía mejor de lo que él mismo pensaba.

—Hubo mucha gente responsable de la muerte de Lily, en menor o mayor medida, y no, no los perdoné. —Hizo una pausa para luego añadir con aplomo—: A ninguno.

—Habla como si James Potter no hubiera muerto también. Como si él no le importara y solo…

—Es que él no me importa, ni me importó nunca. —La chica lo miró con estupefacción, con una mezcla de tristeza y decepción, que lo molestó sobremanera—. Si Lily no se hubiera casado con él, para empezar, ahora seguiría viva.

—¿Me está diciendo que él es uno de los culpables? —preguntó la enfermera con algo parecido al enfado—. Se supone que ella tomó esa decisión, así que, por ende, ella también fue culpable de su propia muerte, ¿es eso lo que quiere dar a entender?

Severus sintió el irresistible deseo de agarrarla por los hombros y zarandearla para hacerle pagar su insolencia. Se sorprendió de la desfachatez con la que se atrevía a acusar a Lily, _su_ Lily, de provocar su propia muerte.

Pero hacer eso no hubiera aliviado el dolor que sentía en su pecho por ser conocedor de que él era el único y verdadero culpable de todo lo que sucedió. Ni Potter por haberse casado con ella y haberla arrastrado a formar parte de la maldita primera Orden del Fénix, exponiéndola a tantos peligros; ni Black por haber tenido la estúpida idea de que el cobarde de Pettigrew fuera su Guardián; ni Dumbledore por haberse sacado de encima tan ligeramente la responsabilidad de protegerlos; ni siquiera el Señor Tenebroso por haber faltado a su compromiso de no hacerle daño.

Ninguno de ellos era tan culpable como él mismo, que la había ahuyentado de su lado con sus convicciones equivocadas y sus absurdas y precipitadas decisiones, con sus peligrosas e inconvenientes amistades. Él, quien había provocado el acercamiento hacia Potter, alguien más lleno de luz, una luz engañosa y difusa, por supuesto, pero que no tenía nada que ver con su carácter sombrío y taciturno. Él, quien, a pesar de ser conocedor de que había cometido el mayor error de su vida imponiéndose la Marca Tenebrosa, se había dejado llevar por la inercia de cumplir con la misión que le encomendara su Amo, cualquiera que ésta fuese, y regresar a casa lo más pronto posible, a una paz que nunca conseguía alcanzar del todo, a una tranquilidad puramente ficticia que no lograba librarle de tener pesadillas todas las noches. Hasta que la pesadilla no venía en sueños, sino que era su propia vida.

Ante su incapacidad para confesar abiertamente la culpabilidad que lo atormentaba y de reconocer que todo lo que le había ocurrido en la vida había sido a causa de su propia y predestinada fatalidad, optó por el ataque frontal.

—No vuelva a nombrar a Lily, ¿me ha oído?

—¿No le gusta que le digan la verdad? —ironizó, recordándole sus propias palabras de hacía un rato.

Severus se adelantó un paso, colocándose más cerca en un vano intento de amedrentarla, pero ella no se movió un milímetro. Por el contrario, la brisa removió las hojas de los árboles, creando un bonito mosaico de luz en el decidido rostro de Breslin y llevando a su nariz el reconocible aroma de los cítricos. Se sintió ligeramente aturdido, pero su lengua estaba demasiado entrenada por los años y antes de que pudiera pensarlo ya tenía una pronta respuesta.

—Usted no tiene ni idea de cuál es la verdad.

—Por supuesto que sí. Harry me lo contó todo. —Ella se encaró también, avanzando el pequeño paso que los separaba, hasta casi quedar pegados el uno al otro, sacando fuego por los ojos—. Usted puso a los Potter en peligro. A los tres. Intenta evadir su responsabilidad acusando a otros, eso es lo que intenta hacer. Mostrarse inocente ante mí, como si eso fuera posible. Yo nunca he pensado que fuera usted inocente.

—Si eso es lo que opina, si esa es la verdad que usted sabe, entonces, ¿a qué espera para matarme? ¡Diga! —La increpó él.

La enfermera parpadeó, evidentemente confusa. Severus era consciente de que su mano se había movido con presteza hasta el bolsillo donde se ocultaba su varita, casi recorriendo el camino de forma autónoma, pero también se obligó a dejarla allí suspendida, sin hacer nada, sin asir el arma mortífera que le permitiría seguir viviendo y alejarse de aquel bosque. Parecía una alternativa seductora pero sabía que no podía hacer eso. Aceptando ir a esa cita también había aceptado una serie de responsabilidades, y no pensaba darles la espalda. No era la primera vez que lo apuntaban con una varita con intenciones mortíferas aunque, de hecho, la mujer que tenía delante no parecía amenazarlo con la varita sino con derramar unas inoportunas lágrimas que le habían humedecido los ojos.

—Aún no se ha perdonado —comentó algo aturdida—. Después de todo este tiempo, aún no se ha perdonado el haberla puesto en peligro.

Y entonces ocurrió algo que Severus nunca habría creído posible. Maureen Breslin levantó su mano derecha y en un gesto rápido pero delicado le acarició la mejilla, prolongando el contacto con su piel durante unos instantes.

No estaba preparado para eso. En toda su vida nadie había buscado un contacto físico con él de modo deliberado excepto su madre. Recordaba cómo, cuando sólo era un niño, su madre le pasaba la mano por el rostro, en un gesto un poco más brusco que el de Breslin, pero que él sabía que era una tierna caricia y le sujetaba el mentón, elevándole el rostro hacia ella. Sus palabras en aquellas contadas ocasiones siempre eran las mismas: «Eres un chico muy especial, Severus. No lo olvides. Harás grandes cosas».

Todo esto lo recordó en un segundo, porque al siguiente, apartó con brusquedad la mano de su rostro y dio un paso hacia atrás, alejándose de la mujer.

—No me toque —advirtió.

Aún a pesar de su irritación por haberle evocado tan tristes recuerdos, se dio cuenta de que ella le devolvía una mirada herida.

—Estos meses he pensado mucho en usted, ¿sabe? He repasado todo lo que sé de usted por otras personas y las impresiones que me causó durante los meses en que yo trabajaba en su casa, y estoy convencida de que es una buena persona, Snape. —Hizo una pausa, como para saber qué efecto le causaban sus palabras, pero él se mantuvo imperturbable—. He tratado con gente muy enferma a lo largo de mi vida, gente que estaba enferma física o psicológicamente. Y siempre había situaciones, gestos, actitudes que demostraban cómo aquella persona en concreto reaccionaba a los diversos estímulos. A las visitas de uno u otro familiar, a las conclusiones de los médicos, a los momentos de relajación con un buen libro o viendo un partido de fútbol en la tele. Todo indicaba parte de la personalidad del paciente. Cuando acabas de terminar los estudios y te pones a trabajar te obligas a fijarte en esos detalles, luego está tan intrínseco en ti que apenas te das cuenta de que estás haciendo un rudimentario estudio psicológico.

—¿Y todos mis gestos le llevaron a pensar que soy una buena persona?

—Búrlese, si quiere, pero había algo que no me cuadraba en usted. Esa frialdad que vi cuando tenía doce años sólo afloraba a la superficie algunas veces. Y luego estaba la historia de Harry, que me contaba que usted sabía fingir mejor que nadie, que había estado engañando durante años a quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado, y engañándolos a él y a sus amigos, aparentando que lo odiaba cuando en realidad lo protegía.

—Yo no fingía odiarlo —aclaró Severus.

—Pero aún así lo protegía.

—Era mi obligación.

—Usted ya no tenía ninguna obligación. Los puso en peligro a todos, e intentó protegerlos, pero algo salió mal. Algo ajeno a usted. No tenía por qué seguir protegiéndolo.

—Me comprometí a ello. Claro que debía hacerlo.

—¿Y ahora también debe ayudarme a mí?

Severus era un tipo rápido con las palabras, y era capaz de seguir una conversación mientras permanecía atento a otra que se desarrollaba cerca de él. Su trabajo de espía lo había entrenado para eso, para poder captar cualquier cosa que pudiera ser útil sin que nadie se percatara de que estaba escuchando, pasando desapercibido. Pero seguir la línea de pensamiento de aquella mujer le estaba costando horrores.

—¿A qué viene eso?

—Dígame una cosa, profesor —Severus vio como ignoraba su mirada de recriminación ante su reiterado trato formal—. Y quiero que su respuesta sea totalmente sincera. ¿Qué quería hacer conmigo cuando me persiguió por el bosque? ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Ocultarme? ¿Entregarme? ¿Qué?

—No sé. Supongo que no lo pensé mucho en aquel momento, me moví guiado por mi instinto y luego ya no hubo nada que hacer, ¿no le parece?

—Le he pedido que sea sincero.

La mirada azul brillante era intensa. Nunca había visto sus ojos tan de cerca como aquella tarde, y le recordaron irremediablemente a los de su hermano, el niño al que torturaron hasta que su pequeño cuerpo ya no pudo soportar más el dolor. Eso le decidió a hablar con franqueza.

—Quería matarla —respondió escuetamente.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque los había visto? Aquella noche no llevaban las máscaras, ¿creía que podría delatarlos?

—Matarla habría sido lo más compasivo en su situación. En el mejor de los casos iban a violarla, Breslin. Era usted una niña. Ni siquiera… —por un momento se sintió azorado por lo que iba a decir, pero siguió adelante—, ni siquiera le habían crecido los pechos, pero tampoco les hubiera importado, la habrían violado igual que violaron a su madre. Y poniéndonos en lo peor, la habrían sometido a horas de tortura y habrían acabado violándola también.

—¿Y por qué no lo hizo? ¿Por qué no me mató?

—Nunca había matado a nadie. No dejaba de ser un paso muy grande para mí. Yo jamás he querido matar a nadie.

—Si lo único que pretendía era ayudarme, ayudarme de verdad, ¿por qué no volvió a buscarme?

Severus no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, la triste recriminación que se filtraba a través de sus palabras. ¿Podía ser posible que ella se sintiera herida por el abandono a su suerte en el bosque?

—¿No lo entiende, Breslin? —inquirió—. No habría vuelto a buscarla, precisamente. Fue una suerte para usted que los Tretcore la encontraran antes que yo.

**»»» 4 «««**

Nunca había deseado tanto un abrazo como en aquel momento. Jamás había sido tan consciente de la falta de contacto a la que se había sometido desde los doce años. Y no era porque sus padres adoptivos no fueran cariñosos, sino porque ella no quería traicionar el recuerdo de los abrazos efusivos de su verdadera madre, ni el de los besos cariñosos en la frente de su verdadero padre. Y al cabo de un tiempo, ya no lo encontraba a faltar. Hasta aquel momento.

Bajó la vista a sus pies, y se forzó a mantener los brazos caídos junto al cuerpo, negándose a sí misma el contacto que ansiaba. Aceptando el golpe asestado en plena boca del estómago. «No habría vuelto a buscarla, precisamente.» No, claro que no, habría vuelto para acabar lo que dejó a medias. Maureen debía aceptar que aquel hombre jamás haría ningún intento por acercarse a ella de modo afectuoso. Era una piedra, una roca, una montaña imposible de escalar, algo muerto que no tenía sentimientos, y que se alejaba de todos aquellos que le mostraban su estima. Como sucedía con Harry, por ejemplo. A él nunca le había demostrado el más mínimo afecto o respeto, pero en cambio era la persona que más había hecho por su causa durante su estancia en San Mungo y su posterior convalecencia. ¿Qué sentimiento podría inspirarle ella que, lejos de defenderlo ante el mundo, había intentado matarlo?

—Estamos a punto de llegar —dijo, intentando mostrar con sus palabras una serenidad que estaba muy lejos de sentir—, no deberíamos entretenernos más. Vamos.

Pasó por su lado sin levantar la mirada y se adentró en la parte más escarpada del bosque. Los árboles empezaron a espaciarse y el terreno se volvió más abrupto y árido. La dificultad del avance le hizo olvidar la herida que Snape había reabierto y se concentró en el lugar al que se dirigían.

Hacía cinco años de la última vez que había llegado hasta allí, hasta aquella zona elevada del bosque llena de cavernas de piedra caliza formadas muchas eras atrás por efecto del deshielo. Había zonas en las profundidades de algunas cuevas, sobre todo en la que ellos buscaban, que la piedra había sido tratada con magia ancestral y poderosa y que había transformado las rugosas paredes en rocas infranqueables, irrompibles, imperecederas. Allí, en uno de esos muros de piedra, ella había sepultado las almas de los tres hombres que habían destruido a su familia, y en otro tiempo había pretendido encerrar también el alma del hombre que la acompañaba. Ahora se disponía a hacer lo contrario.

Sintió que le agarraban de la muñeca con fuerza y tiraban de ella hacia atrás, sin llegar a hacerle daño pero deteniendo su avance de inmediato y provocando una mueca de dolor en su rostro. Se giró, mirando hacia su mano y luego hacia el hombre que la sujetaba, no sin cierto disgusto.

—¿Está segura de esto, Breslin? —preguntó Snape—. Piense que no va a haber vuelta atrás.

Sus ojos parecían haberse oscurecido aún más y las pequeñas arrugas que los rodeaban se habían vuelto algo más profundas. Maureen pensó que se trataba de algo no muy distante de la preocupación: duda.

—Tampoco lo pretendo. ¿Sabe, Snape? Sé que es demasiado tarde para ellos, pero quizá no lo sea para mí. No he conseguido nada manteniéndolos cautivos. Nunca llegué a sentirme mejor con mi venganza. —Volvió a mirar su muñeca y Snape pareció entender el mensaje porque la soltó de inmediato—. No se equivoque, no me arrepiento de haberles dado caza y de haberlos matado, lo único que quiero es recuperar lo poco que pueda quedar intacto de mi alma. Se llevaron un trozo de mí con ellos. Sólo pretendo recuperarlo.

Snape negó con la cabeza, en un gesto derrotista.

—Sabe que eso no va a ser posible. Una vez se ha perdido…

—Bien —arguyó ella—, pues entonces lo único que conseguiré será su destrucción eterna. No voy a permitir que escapen. Les concederé el descanso que las almas necesitan, pero no les voy a dejar volver. Ya se lo he dicho, puede ayudarme o puede marcharse, pero no intente convencerme de que me equivoco.

—No intento convencerla de nada. Sólo la advierto. Las consecuencias podrían ser…

—Las he sopesado —le interrumpió—. Y estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme. Le repito que si quiere marcharse…

—Sí, sí, ya lo ha dicho —admitió Snape—. Aunque usted no lo crea, Breslin, soy de esos hombres que hace lo que tiene que hacer.

Volvió a emprender la marcha y ella se puso a su altura con rapidez. Maureen sabía que Snape era un hombre de palabra, Harry se lo había dicho muchas veces, y ella había creído en eso, más por fe que por verdadera convicción, y se alegraba de no haber sido decepcionada, al menos en lo referente a ese aspecto de su personalidad.

Cuando alcanzaron una pequeña cima, que les llevó a un amplio saliente en la roca, el sol casi se había ocultado bajo las copas de los árboles, dejándolos únicamente iluminados por la tenue luz del rojo atardecer y la débil luminiscencia de sus varitas. Allí, en la oscura roca, podía percibirse un agujero excavado en ella, aún más oscuro y que daba entrada a la cueva que estaban buscando. Junto a la abertura, una sombra avanzó.

—¡Quieto! —gritó Maureen, alzando su varita contra el intruso.

Pero antes de que pudiera lanzar un ataque, antes incluso de que llegara a verlo con nitidez, Snape se interpuso en el camino de su varita y con un gesto le pidió que la bajara.

—No es un enemigo, Breslin —advirtió.

Maureen ladeó la cabeza y pudo ver la figura siempre imponente de su padre, toscamente iluminada por el haz de un quinqué.

—Pero, ¿qué…?

—Yo lo llamé —dijo Snape. Cuando ella le miró en espera de una explicación, éste pareció a punto de encogerse de hombros, aunque no llegó a hacerlo—. Le dije que soy de los que hace lo que tiene que hacer.

Sin esperar su respuesta, o siquiera su bendición u opinión al respecto, se acercó al hombre junto a la cueva y extendió la mano en su dirección. Robert Tretcore la estrechó sin dudarlo y miró en dirección a Maureen.

—Yo te ayudé a encerrarlos aquí, hija. Lo más justo es que te ayude a acabar de destruirlos.

—Así que ahora os habéis convertido en íntimos amigos a mis espaldas —les recriminó a ambos, pero ninguno de los dos pareció afectado por esa acusación. Maureen se sintió infantil bajo el escrutinio de las masculinas miradas.

—Ellos son tres —dijo Snape con tranquilidad, y mirando a su padre y a ella alternativamente, añadió—. Y ahora nosotros también. Eso triplica nuestras posibilidades de éxito.

—¿Debería darle las gracias? —preguntó Maureen sarcásticamente.

—Vuelva a hacerse esa pregunta si salimos vivos de esta maldita cueva.

Tretcore fue quien se interpuso esta vez entre ambos, aumentó la luminosidad de su candil, y se adentró en la negrura de la cueva. Desde el interior les llegó la reverberación de su voz, profunda y ronca, que les instaba a seguirle.

—Las damas primero —indicó Snape con un amplio gesto de su brazo.

Maureen obedeció sin decir palabra. Apretó sus labios en una línea fina y pálida y siguió los pasos de su padre, aún desconcertada por el cariz que habían tomado los acontecimientos. Pero una cosa no podía negar, ahora se sentía doblemente reconfortada y acompañada. Por un segundo, su corazón se llenó de esperanza ante el éxito de su difícil empresa.

**»»» 5 «««**

En la oscuridad fría y húmeda de la cueva, frente a una pared helada y repleta de magia, Severus se felicitó a sí mismo por haber enviado una lechuza a Tretcore. No lo asustaba morir, estaba preparado para ello; de hecho, llevaba preparado desde el día en que aceptó el trato de Dumbledore, en aquella montaña azotada por el viento, tantos años atrás.

Esta montaña no era muy distinta de aquélla, y probablemente hallaría la muerte, tal y como había creído que obtendría de su reunión con el viejo director, pero aspiró el aire enrarecido del interior de la cueva y supo que, si realmente iba a morir, no podía hacerlo en un lugar más idóneo que aquel, junto a aquellos padre e hija que lo acompañaban. Su empresa era noble, sus corazones eran fuertes, y sus armas invencibles. No creía merecerlo, pero como el resto de acontecimientos de su vida, lo aceptaba.

Estaban colocados en abanico frente a la pared de roca. A su espalda, la única salida de la cueva, el negro agujero por el que habían entrado y que los había llevado por una serie de angostos pasadizos, estrechos y anchos, altos y bajos, incómodos en la mayoría de ocasiones, hasta esa sala espaciosa en la que ahora se encontraban.

Severus sintió el irracional y repentino deseo de superar los tres metros que lo separaban de Breslin, agarrarla fuertemente por la cintura, poner una mano tras su nuca y besarla hasta que ella le apartara de un empujón y le dijera «basta», pero se contuvo. Quizás era la última vez que se verían, quizás ambos morirían allí abajo, pero un beso -por muy apasionado que este fuera- no iba a salvarlos de ello, y en cambio podría traerle problemas en el futuro. Explicaciones que deberían ser dadas -a su padre o a la propia interesada- y no estaba muy seguro del por qué de ese extraño y oscuro deseo, mas que era justamente eso, un extraño y oscuro deseo.

Miró hacia el perfil de Breslin por última vez y escuchó la atronadora voz de Tretcore alzándose en un cántico ritual. Desvió la mirada justo a tiempo para observar cómo la sólida pared de piedra se resquebrajaba en una línea perpendicular al suelo. De esa irregular grieta surgieron múltiples fisuras que parecieron dilatar la pared hasta que esta fue incapaz de mantenerse en su sitio, estallando en una explosión de arena, polvo y roca que lo cegó momentáneamente.

Severus se agachó creando un campo protector a su alrededor y escudriñó en la oscuridad de la cueva. La polvareda hacía imposible el poder ver algo, pero podía notar cómo una magia oscura y poderosa se liberaba de su prisión y adquiría grandiosas dimensiones. Asió con más fuerza su varita y se puso lentamente en pie, la respiración controlada y el corazón tranquilo. Estaba preparado para enfrentarse a quien fuera, y Hurst -el más poderoso de los tres mortífagos allí encerrados- no tenía nada que hacer contra él, pero no dejaban de ser tres contra uno. Por mucho que él hubiera dicho que las fuerzas estaban igualadas, Severus era muy consciente de que uno siempre se enfrenta a la totalidad de sus enemigos, por muy bien acompañado que esté. Hay que saber enfrentarse a todos ellos y si uno es lo bastante fuerte para resistirlo, podrá vencer.

De pronto una masa enorme y oscura se arrojó contra su campo protector haciéndolo vibrar antes de salir disparado hacia atrás. Severus, rápido y ágil, rompió el campo y se lanzó a la carrera contra su atacante. Los hechizos brotaban de su varita como por iniciativa propia, sin descanso, al mismo tiempo que los pensaba. Podía sentir como el señor Tretcore y la enfermera Breslin, luchaban con sus propias armas contra sus etéreos contrincantes a apenas unos metros de él, pero no tuvo más remedio que concentrarse en su propia lucha puesto que fue atacado por sorpresa desde su flanco derecho.

No podía ver contra quien se estaba enfrentando y le estaba costando defenderse, puesto que arremetían contra él desde varios lugares al mismo tiempo. Parecía como si la incorporeidad de su rival lo rodeara completamente y eso lo ponía nervioso. Un _Protego _lo mantuvo a salvo mientras giraba sobre sí mismo, escudriñando a su alrededor, sin lograr ver nada en absoluto. Eso le dio una idea.

Se concentró en un punto de la cueva y cerró los ojos. Podía escuchar los gritos de Breslin y su padre en su ataque contra los mortífagos, pero se aisló del sonido, únicamente le interesaba ver. En su mente se abrió camino la distribución de la cueva, tal y como la había visto antes de destruir la pared que mantenía cautivos a Hurst y sus compinches. Respiró hondo varias veces, hasta que el pequeño momento de pánico que había sufrido remitió.

Sus protecciones eran asaltadas, pero se mantuvo firme y e ignoró la acometida, concentrándose con toda su fuerza de voluntad en los puntos atacados, en la frecuencia y en el ímpetu de las agresiones. Sus ojos, tras los párpados cerrados, seguían el movimiento de esas agresiones, yendo una décima de segundo por detrás, pero no se dio por vencido.

Llevaba unos minutos en la oscuridad y una profunda línea se dibujó en su entrecejo. La energía que lo rodeaba adquirió un matiz encarnado, y Severus sonrió de medio lado. La fuerza del ataque se había multiplicado por dos, pero él había descubierto cómo lo atacaba, cuándo y desde donde. Podía «verlo».

Separó las piernas unos veinte centímetros y afianzó los pies en el suelo. Aspiró hondo, abrió los ojos y lanzó su ataque.

A partir de ese momento todo se sucedió de forma muy rápida. Su hechizo destructor de ánimas impactó con fuerza en la nube roja en que se había convertido el alma de Hurst. Había sido el último en morir y era el alma que conservaba más poder. Quizá también tenía algo que ver el hecho de que fuera maldad concentrada, Severus no lo sabía, pero el hechizo no surtió el efecto que había esperado ya que el rayo verde que salió de su varita, lejos de destruir a su enemigo, rebotó de nuevo contra él y lo lanzó lejos, contra la pared. Su cabeza chocó contra la roca y escuchó un escalofriante sonido de hueso quebrado. Cayó de rodillas al suelo y un líquido caliente y pegajoso se deslizó por su hombro, empapándole la negra túnica, cuando apoyó las manos en el suelo. Alzó el rostro y un agudo dolor se desplazó por su cabeza como un rayo hasta llegar a su frente, donde sintió que le clavaban una aguja entre las cejas.

Sus ojos estaban vidriosos y la energía que era Hurst empezó a cambiar su forma, definiendo su contorno, volviéndose más nítida. Severus volvió a lanzar el mismo hechizo y evitando el rebote se lanzó al suelo de costado. El rayo verde chocó contra la pared, provocando una lluvia de piedra y arena. Si quería sobrevivir, sabía que no podía quedarse allí en el suelo, así que, aunque respiraba con dificultad y notaba un terrible dolor de cabeza, se irguió, ayudándose con las manos y una vez en pie volvió a lanzar su ataque. Se sintió mareado por el esfuerzo y la rapidez con que se había levantado y al apartarse trastabilló, tropezando con sus propios pies, y chocó contra la pared de su izquierda.

Aún así, no se dio por vencido, volvió a lanzar el hechizo una y otra vez, apartándose en cada ocasión, deslizando su espalda por la pared rocosa, hasta quedar completamente exhausto. Cada vez el hechizo rebotaba y chocaba contra el lugar donde él había estado, pero lo cierto era que, incluso él podía notarlo, los impactos contra la pared cada vez eran más débiles. Ese pensamiento le dio fuerzas para seguir intentándolo pero se sintió agradecido cuando su hombro chocó contra algo más blando que una pared de roca.

—¿Está bien, Snape? —preguntó Breslin.

—Mejor que usted —respondió él mirándola de soslayo y pasando revista a los harapos en que se habían convertido sus pantalones y su camisa.

—Siempre tan amable…

—Ataquémosle a la vez —indicó Severus.

—Pero, ¿dónde está?

—¡Apunte! —exclamó él.

Breslin observó con atención la dirección de la varita de Severus y apuntó hacia el mismo lugar.

—¡Ahora! —gritó Severus y ambos lanzaron el hechizo al unísono—. ¡Manténgalo, Breslin! ¡Manténgalo!

Los rayos convergían en un punto de la neblina rojiza y en esa ocasión no rebotaron sino que se adentraron en la bruma haciéndola brillar desde el interior. Severus se maldijo a sí mismo por no haber pensado antes que la energía maligna que era su contrincante no podría repeler el ataque de dos magos a la vez.

—¡No aparte la varita, Breslin! —advirtió.

—¡No lo hago, maldita sea! —Se quejó ella—. ¡Avancemos!

Severus le lanzó una rápida mirada y la vio adelantarse. La energía que brotaba de ella era indiscutiblemente poderosa y sobrecogedora, en pocas ocasiones había compartido duelo con alguien tan bien dotado para la lucha, y la determinación que se reflejaba en su rostro parecía guiarle los pasos. La siguió como pudo, hasta conseguir que la niebla rojiza que había sido el alma de Hurst se concentrara en el pequeño punto en que confluían los rayos de las varitas.

De pronto hubo una implosión y Severus fue lanzado hacia atrás con la fuerza de un ciclón, chocó contra la dura piedra y su cuerpo, inerte, se deslizó por la rugosa pared. Su varita escapó de entre sus dedos, rodando por el frío suelo.


	7. Capítulo 7 Fulgor

**Disclaimer:**

Severus, Harry y otros posibles personajes y lugares que aparezcan o se nombren en este fic, y que forman parte del Universo Potteriano son propiedad exclusiva de la Sra. Rowling. Todo lo demás sale de mi depravada imaginación.

* * *

Hola a todos y todas ;)

Quiero agradecer a todos cuantos me habéis acompañado en este arduo camino que ha sido para mí la escritura y publicación de esta historia. Un viaje que empezó completamente en solitario, sin la red de protección que me proporciona mi querida (y añorada) Beta **ItrustIbelieve**, y en el que os habéis unido para darme todo vuestro apoyo. Mención especial, por descontando, para aquellas que habéis sacrificado una parte de vuestro preciado tiempo para dejarme vuestros amables comentarios. Gracias pues a **Paladium**, **Silvara** **Alhana**, **lisicarmela,** **Aquellos** **Tiempos**, **Guest**, y por supuesto a mi querida **ItrustIbelieve**, no sé qué habría hecho sin vosotras.

Y nada más, **«**Colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado**»**, os dejo con el último capítulo de esta historia, y deseo de corazón que sea de vuestro agrado.

Espero que volvamos a vernos pronto, sin duda, acompañadas de mi profesor favorito de Hogwarts, Severus Snape.

Hasta siempre.

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Fulgor **

_Saltó sobre la cama, haciendo rebotar el cuerpecillo dormido. Gritos de júbilo llenaron la pequeña habitación, con un par de pósters de Quidditch pegados en la pared, junto a la cama. El niño, con el cabello negro azabache revuelto y los ojos soñolientos, se colocó de espaldas y observó con una lánguida sonrisa como su hermana __brincaba__ sobre el colchón. «¡Arriba, pequeño dormilón!» gritó la niña, mientras su padre, entre risas, la cogía en brazos, diciendo: «Vamos, Mau, deja eso». Su madre se sentó en la cama y Conor hizo lo mismo. La mujer movió las manos, a la vez que pronunciaba «Feliz cumpleaños, Conor». El niño dio las gracias también en el lenguaje de los signos, sin pronunciar palabra, y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, abarcando con una mirada a toda su familia reunida._

**»»» 1 «««**

Sus pies, calzados con botas de cuero negro, casi parecían deslizarse por encima del mullido césped, de un verde brillante debido a la escarcha de la mañana. Un ramo de tréboles y anémonas azules de Santa Brígida oscilaba en su mano a cada paso, y el celofán crujía en el silencio.

Se detuvo frente a la lápida y se arrodilló en el suelo. De un pequeño jarrón enterrado en la tierra surgían flores marchitas que se afanó en hacer desaparecer y sustituyó por el ramo fresco que llevaba. Limpió de pinaza la superficie de la tumba y se quedó mirando los tres nombres grabados en bajorrelieve, junto a sus fechas, muy consciente de que allí, bajo sus pies, únicamente quedaban cenizas.

Regresó a su memoria la última vez que había podido verlos. Ni las circunstancias ni el momento habían parecido los más propicios, pero cuando confluyen en un mismo lugar el mundo de los vivos y el de los muertos, todo puede ser posible.

Recordaba que algo había estallado frente a sus ojos, una gran fuente de luz roja que había sido el alma impura de Andrew Hurst. La onda expansiva chocó contra ella y la empujó hacia atrás con tanta fuerza que a duras penas consiguió mantener el equilibrio. No fue consciente hasta mucho más tarde de que había perdido de vista a Snape, porque su atención se centró única y exclusivamente en la pared derrumbada que tenía frente a ella.

Del fondo de la cueva, de detrás de la roca, un pequeño punto de luz blanca e iridiscente parecía acercarse, haciéndose más y más grande, hasta que al final todo estaba inundado de silencio y una cegadora luminosidad blanca. De ella, como recuerdos surgidos de un doloroso pasado, emergieron tres siluetas. Las reconoció mucho antes de que ninguna de ellas quedara expuesta a la intensa luz. Brianna, Conor y Edmund Breslin, cogidos de la mano, se detuvieron ante ella. Maureen cayó de rodillas, pálida, sudorosa, avergonzada de sí misma, incapaz de mirarlos a la cara. El dolor por haberlos visto salir de aquel pútrido agujero era tan grande que creyó que su corazón afligido se pararía, fulminado por la culpa.

Pero tras esperar medio minuto nada ocurrió. Su corazón seguía latiendo, y su dolor no había disminuido. Alzó el rostro, sin saber qué encontraría frente a sí, y pudo ver a su familia, que la contemplaban en silencio, sin acercarse, pero tampoco sin alejarse de ella. Notaba sus ojos, henchidos de millones de lágrimas sin derramar, febriles y resecos, así como su garganta, donde las palabras estaban agolpadas de tal modo que parecía que no podrían encontrar jamás una salida. Aún de rodillas, alzó un brazo en dirección a ellos, solicitando clemencia.

—Lo siento —suplicó con la voz enronquecida—, lo siento mucho, mamá… perdonadme… por favor… por favor…

Los espectros no le respondieron, pero Maureen quiso ver que en sus diáfanas miradas, casi transparentes, no había reflejado reproche alguno, éstas sólo traslucían un gran cansancio. Y de pronto, como si el tiempo se hubiera acabado, las gaseosas presencias empezaron a evaporarse, a diluirse en el aire, empezando a desaparecer por los pies, y ascendiendo por el resto del cuerpo a una velocidad asombrosa en un rápido remolino.

—¡No! —gritó—. ¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor, no os marchéis!

Avanzó de rodillas hacia los espectros y ni siquiera se detuvo cuando una piedra rasgó el pantalón y le hirió la rodilla, haciéndola sangrar.

—¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Necesito… necesito que me perdonéis! ¡Lo siento! ¡Papá, no te vayas! ¡Papá! ¡Os necesito! ¡Conor! ¡Conor!

Pero no se quedaron con ella, no dijeron nada, sólo dejaron un gran vacío en el espacio al que ella se lanzó abrazando el aire y cayendo al suelo de bruces. Allí, con la cara manchada de tierra, como cuando tenía doce años, lloró las lágrimas que llevaba acumulando durante casi dos décadas. Sus sollozos eran desgarradores, sus gritos representaban la agonía que había sufrido su alma desde que su familia le fuera arrebatada.

**»»» 2 «««**

Severus alzó el cuello de su capa y se arrebujó en ella, exhalando una nube de vaho mientras observaba cómo la grácil figura de la enfermera se levantaba del suelo frente a la tumba. Vio que se frotaba los ojos, con toda seguridad para secarse las lágrimas que debía haber derramado por sus familiares, y lanzaba una última ojeada a la lápida gris antes de girarse en dirección a la salida del cementerio.

Incluso desde aquella distancia podía sentir la vibrante energía de la mujer, la fuerza que contenía el esbelto cuerpo. Quería poder acercarse a ella, saludarla como si fueran dos viejos amigos que coinciden en un paseo matinal, pero eso sería demasiado ridículo: tener que aparentar que había decidido dar una vuelta por la bella Irlanda precisamente ese día, justamente a esa hora.

Oculto tras una de las múltiples cruces gaélicas que sembraban el camposanto se permitió el lujo de deleitarse en aquellos detalles que le parecían más deliciosos: el brillante cabello recogido en una alta coleta, de la que el sol de la mañana arrancaba destellos cobrizos; los almendrados ojos de un azul tan intenso que en la lejanía parecían casi tan negros como los suyos, los altos pómulos, las mejillas arreboladas por el frío matinal, y los labios, carnosos y algo enrojecidos. Incluso con su expresión de profunda tristeza estaba bella. Severus lamentó, no por primera vez, ser uno de los causantes de esa tristeza perpetua que parecía instalada en sus facciones.

Se había percatado de ella cuando había acudido a su cita en el bosque de Brannagh.

Cuando recobró el conocimiento, en las profundidades de la recóndita cueva, lo primero que escuchó fueron unos profundos lamentos, un quejido visceral que parecía no tener fin. Apoyó un codo en el suelo e intentó incorporarse. El dolor de la parte trasera de su cabeza regresó como un relámpago y quedó adherido a su persona, con un intenso latido que parecía palpitar en sintonía con aquella quejosa letanía. Antes siquiera de llegar a abrir los ojos los cerró con fuerza, apretando las mandíbulas en un intento de retener el gruñido lastimero que pugnaba por salir. Palpó en la oscuridad sobre la fría roca, buscando a tientas su varita, hasta que la cálida madera rodó entre sus dedos. Con un susurrado _Lumos_ la punta de la varita se prendió y pudo ver, a la tenue luz, las siluetas de Maureen y su padre, ambos arrodillados en el suelo frío y duro como un témpano de hielo, abrazados.

Entonces comprendió que era ella quien emitía aquel llanto, profundo e inagotable, y una intensa turbación se apoderó de él. Se sintió un intruso, alguien que presenciaba un momento íntimo, vetado a miradas entrometidas. Lo más extraño fue darse cuenta de que, a pesar de que él jamás había soportado las lágrimas, jamás había sentido la suficiente empatía por nadie para querer intentarlo siquiera, con ella fue distinto. Sintió casi la necesidad física de levantarse y ocupar el lugar de Robert Tretcore: se vio a sí mismo abrazando a la mujer, consolándola en su infinito dolor, acompañándola en su tristeza.

Pero Severus sabía, tanto entonces como ahora, mientras la veía alejarse a través de las tumbas, que no podía hacer nada por cerrar la enorme brecha que los separaba, a pesar de lo mucho que la añoraba, de lo mucho que echaba de menos su compañía, sus paseos, sus conversaciones e incluso sus discusiones. Tras recuperar la visión, el vacío de su vida, lejos de desaparecer, se había hecho aún más profundo, su soledad, después de vivir aquel tiempo acompañado, había regresado más intensa, despótica.

El graznido de un cuervo, posado en una de las lápidas de piedra a su espalda, lo distrajo, obligándolo a girarse para ver cómo el ave echaba a volar.

—¡Maldito pajarraco! —gruñó por lo bajo.

Cuando regresó su mirada al frente, Severus se percató de que se había quedado completamente solo.

**»»» 3 «««**

Lo esperaba sentada en su butaca, casi en la misma postura en la que él solía estar. Su mano acariciando distraídamente el suave lomo de Shadow; su mirada perdida en la ventana por donde entraba la luz de la mañana.

Cuando llegó le había sorprendido un poco encontrar la casa vacía, pero conseguir entrar sin hallar ningún impedimento fue de lo más inesperado. Nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de estar a solas en esa casa y, aunque en su día le había interesado descubrir qué había tras cada puerta, en cada rincón, ahora ya no le parecía nada urgente averiguar qué secretos escondía Snape. Los conocía, al menos alguno de ellos, y con la perspectiva que dan el tiempo y el espacio podía reconocer que no eran más terribles que algunos de los esqueletos que ocultaba en sus propios armarios.

Se limitó a adentrarse en el salón con el corazón acelerado, sobrecogida por la nostalgia que le producía volver a pisar aquella habitación en la que había vivido tantas experiencias. Dio una vuelta, como tantas otras veces, por la pequeña y ya familiar estancia, paseando la mirada por las largas filas de libros ordenados por materias. Shadow se enroscó alrededor de sus tobillos, interpretando el papel de molesto guía hasta que finalmente consiguió lo que se proponía y Maureen acabó por sentarse, con lo que el gato saltó a su regazo casi al instante para exigir con cortos y delicados maullidos una buena dosis de caricias.

—¿Qué pasa Shadow? ¿Snape no te hace suficiente caso? —preguntó.

Como toda respuesta recibió un profundo ronroneo y la cabeza negra se frotó con más ahínco contra su mano, hasta conseguir que le rascara tras las orejas. Maureen sonrió mientras lo hacía, recordando que durante las primeras dos semanas el gato se había presentado en la casa cuando quería, comía o dormía acurrucado junto al fuego y se marchaba de nuevo, sin permitirles tocarlo. Shadow se había comportado como si aquello fuera un buen hotel donde los dueños pretendieran tomarse demasiadas confianzas con el inquilino ocasional.

Soltó una risita que hizo que el gato temblara contra ella, abriendo sus ojos de pupilas estrechas en demanda de un poquito de seriedad y concentración. Maureen siguió acariciándolo y esperando.

En cuanto escuchó el familiar chirrido de la puerta de la calle al abrirse, Maureen abrió los ojos -que no recordaba haber cerrado- y se tensó. Una ráfaga de viento llegó hasta donde ella estaba sentada e hizo ondear, junto a sus rodillas, los bajos de su vestido.

La puerta se cerró tan solo unos segundos más tarde y el silencio volvió a apoderarse de la casa. Shadow miraba hacia la puerta del salón, moviendo alternativamente sus orejas, intentando captar algún sonido de pisadas en el estrecho vestíbulo.

A Maureen dejó de latirle el corazón, o eso creyó ella, durante los segundos que estuvo esperando ver el rostro de Snape.

Cuando finalmente pudo verle, sucedieron varias cosas a la vez. El gato negro se enderezó en su regazo, maulló y saltó decidido a dejar la marca de su aroma en los tobillos de su dueño. El corazón de Maureen volvió a ponerse en marcha, y con él el resto de su cuerpo, obligándola a respirar hondo, como si acabara de surgir de las profundidades de un agua oscura y helada y necesitara de ese aliento para sobrevivir. Las negras pupilas se ensancharon ante la esperada y deseada visión del hombre ante ella, plantado en mitad del umbral, iluminado por la luz que se colaba por la ventana.

Sólo una cosa ensombrecía el tan ansiado reencuentro: la expresión hostil del recién llegado.

**»»» 4 «««**

—¿Se puede saber qué hace aquí?

La pregunta salió de sus labios con más brusquedad de la que había querido transmitir. Se había quedado plantado en el vestíbulo porque había notado su aroma, el inconfundible olor de los cítricos, con sólo abrir la puerta de la calle. Primero pensó que eran imaginaciones suyas, pero luego, escuchando el intenso silencio que reinaba en la casa, no tuvo la menor duda. Ella estaba allí. Otra vez. ¿Qué pretendía visitándolo después de llorar en la tumba de sus padres? ¿Volver a recriminarle lo que él no había podido evitar? La ira, a pesar de los segundos que se había tomado para tranquilizarse, se destiló a través de su pregunta.

Estaba preciosa, sonrojada, ocupando un espacio que hasta entonces había considera sólo suyo, y aunque en un primer momento lo consideró una invasión, pronto pensó que era la vez en que sus cuerpos habían estado más cerca el uno del otro, allí… sentados en la misma butaca… únicamente los separaba el tiempo.

—Verá, yo…

—¿Cómo ha entrado? —Cruzó el umbral del salón y a punto estuvo de caer por culpa de que el gato negro se cruzaba, incesantemente, frente a sus pies. Le lanzó un puntapié a Shadow, que lo esquivó con agilidad y bufó enfadado, mostrando sus afilados y temibles dientes—. Aparta, maldito gato.

Shadow levantó su cola, algo erizada, y se dirigió de nuevo hacia la enfermera, para sentarse cerca de sus pies. Severus lo consideró otra de sus múltiples traiciones.

—Estoy esperando, señorita Breslin —exigió.

Ella se levantó, evidenciando su molestia y lo miró furibunda.

—Eso debería preguntárselo a usted mismo. No he encontrado ninguna protección que me impidiera el paso.

—Si ha visto que yo no estaba aquí, ¿por qué no…?

—Ya sabía que no estaba usted aquí antes de entrar, Snape —mintió—. ¿Acaso cree que no le he visto en el cementerio?

Severus se la quedó mirando sin atreverse a respirar, sin pronunciar palabra. No sabía qué hacer: negarlo sería absurdo, y admitirlo… Admitirlo no era una opción.

—No sé de qué me está hablando, Breslin. Yo no he ido a ningún cementerio, me habrá confundido con otro.

Ella entrecerró los ojos, rabiosa.

—No le he confundido, sé perfectamente que era usted. ¿Por qué miente?

—Si quería usted verme no hacía falta que se inventara una excusa tan absurda —indicó Severus, adentrándose en el salón. Conscientemente se mantuvo alejado de ella, mostrando una indiferencia que estaba muy lejos de sentir.

—Yo no quería verle, sólo…

—Ah, ¿no? —Siguió empeñado en no mirarla, simplemente se acercó a la mesa camarera donde lucían expuestos los licores que solía beber—. Entonces se lo vuelvo a preguntar, ¿qué hace aquí?

—Sé que lo hizo usted —contestó ella, sin asomo de reproche en su voz. No era la respuesta que había estado esperando, pero era una acusación demasiado conocida.

Cogió un vaso, de cristal labrado, y dejó caer en él la salvia del olvido. Su único acompañante de los últimos tiempos. El que le ayudaba a sobrellevar su soledad. El que no le reprochaba nada de lo que había hecho a lo largo de su vida. El _Brandy de Burnswick._

—¿Me ha oído? —preguntó la enfermera, a su espalda.

Con el pesado vaso en la mano se giró para darse cuenta, demasiado tarde, de que la mujer estaba peligrosamente cerca de él.

—La he oído. ¿Qué quiere que le diga?

—Dígame por qué.

—¿Por qué qué? —Dio un pequeño sorbo a su bebida, rogando para que la mujer no percibiera que le temblaba el pulso—. Ya le he dicho que yo no he estado en ningún cementerio.

—¿Por qué le pidió a Harry que abogara por mi causa?

—No sé de qué me habla.

Severus quiso alejarse de ella, pasando por su lado, pero su antigua enfermera le impidió el paso plantándose frente a él.

—Claro que lo sabe —insistió—. Gracias a Harry pude enterrar a mis padres y mi hermano donde al fin descansan en paz.

—Cuánto me alegro —se mofó, ocultando la desazón que sintió al escuchar el nombre de Potter en boca de Breslin—. ¿Para eso ha venido, entonces? ¿Para cantarme las alabanzas de Don Perfecto?

—Sé que usted está detrás de todo.

—Se equivoca, Breslin.

—¿Me equivoco? Entonces, ¿cómo se ha enterado, eh? ¿Cómo ha sabido dónde encontrarme?

—Le recuerdo que está usted en mi casa. Usted me ha encontrado a mí. —Severus se sonrió cuando vio cómo el rostro de su antigua enfermera se teñía de un brillante encarnado—. Y aún no me ha dicho para qué ha venido, en realidad.

**»»» 5 «««**

Fue entonces cuando Maureen, sonrojada por la vergüenza, se percató del error que había cometido al acudir a casa de Snape. Él nunca reconocería nada en absoluto. O quizá es que no había nada que reconocer, pero había estado tan segura de que la esbelta y alta figura, semioculta en las sombras del cementerio, era la de Snape, que no había dudado en aprovechar la ocasión para poder verle. Y hablar con él.

—No ha cambiado nada, ¿verdad? —preguntó, con la desilusión impresa en su mirada—. Sigue siendo el mismo de siempre. Un incondicional _mortífago._

Escuchar la palabra, pronunciada por Maureen en tono profundamente despectivo, pareció borrarle la sonrisa de un plumazo, como si lo hubiera considerado el peor insulto que podía lanzarle. Ella pensó que era el mejor momento para seguir atacando, para sacar toda la rabia y la frustración que había sentido todos esos meses alejada de él, añorándolo.

—Un ser repugnante que disfruta con el dolor ajeno, que goza viendo sufrir a los demás. Es por eso por lo que ha venido hoy al cementerio, ¿no es así? Quería verme hundida. No es capaz de apiadarse de nadie, no es capaz de empatizar con el sufrimiento de otros, sufrimiento que usted ha provocado.

Snape frunció el ceño, visiblemente molesto, y eso sólo sirvió para que el discurso de Maureen se tornara más incisivo.

—¿Cree que usted ha sufrido? ¿Que es el único que sufre? No es capaz de ver más allá de sí mismo. No puede hacerse una idea de lo mucho que yo he tenido que soportar, la angustia, el miedo de una niña pequeña sola en el mundo, sin familia porque cuatro asesinos se la arrebataron. —Apenas se dio cuenta de que había empezado a gritar—. Y ahí estaba usted hoy, mirándome, riéndose de mi dolor, disfrutando con mi pena, alegrándose de…

—¡Ya basta!

El grito la pilló desprevenida y dio un respingo. Los ojos negros, desencajados, la miraron irradiando mudos reproches. Se dio cuenta de que estaba muy cerca de su rostro, de que su aliento caía sobre ella con la fuerza de la rabia apenas contenida. Se escuchó el estrépito de cristales rotos al caer el vaso que Snape sujetaba y, acto seguido, una mano de largos dedos le apretó el brazo por encima del codo haciéndola sisear de dolor.

—Me hace daño —acertó a decir.

—¡Cállese! —gritó Snape, fuera de sí—. Yo jamás he disfrutado con su dolor. ¡Jamás!

—Me…

—¿Cómo se atreve siquiera a sugerirlo? ¿Qué clase de monstruo cree que soy? La he ayudado en todo lo que he podido y, ¿así me lo agradece? Viene a mi casa… No, ¡se cuela en mi casa y se dedica a insultarme!

—Suélteme, me… —Maureen empezó a gimotear de dolor, asustada.

—¡Ni lo sueñe! —La sujetó con más fuerza, zarandeándola y acercándose a su rostro, para susurrar con voz helada—. Ahora, escúcheme bien, quiero que salga de aquí y que se lo piense dos veces antes de volver a poner un pie en mi casa, porque si vuelve, le aseguro que no seré tan magnánimo como ahora. No creo que pueda llegar a controlarme.

Al dejar de gritar, Maureen aún se asustó más que antes. Le recordó a aquel momento tantos años atrás, cuando se sintió atrapada bajo el cuerpo de un Snape mucho más joven, y el miedo le atenazó la garganta. Se despreció a sí misma por no ser capaz de evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas y los labios le temblaran.

Snape parpadeó, y casi como si pensara que las lágrimas pudieran quemarle la piel, aflojó la presión sobre el brazo de Maureen y la soltó, frunciendo el ceño. Ella, con dos regueros de lágrimas recorriéndole el rostro, levantó la barbilla en un gesto que pretendía fuera desafiante.

—¿Tiene idea de qué día es hoy, Snape? —Para su sorpresa, la voz le salió más firme de lo que había supuesto.

—Claro que lo sé —contestó él con un suspiro, visiblemente más calmado—. Puede que me considere una persona despreciable y sin corazón, pero yo nunca he olvidado ninguna de las muertes que presencié y no pude evitar.

No supo por qué lo hizo, pero le creyó. Sintió que la confesión del hombre era sincera y eso provocó que sus reservas y el muro que había creado hacía muchos años, y que se había ido resquebrajando desde que conociera a Snape, se desplomara a su alrededor. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y dio rienda suelta a su llanto.

**»»» 6 «««**

Severus se quedó paralizado, sin saber qué hacer. Hacía mucho tiempo que no perdía los papeles de aquel modo, desde que le habían dado el alta en el hospital de San Mungo, y viendo la reacción que había provocado en la mujer, se arrepentía de haber sido incapaz de controlarse.

Miró a su alrededor, como buscando ayuda, y se sintió totalmente perdido cuando se dio cuenta de que su mirada sólo acertaba a encontrar al único ser viviente, aparte de ellos dos, que había en la habitación, pero el gato estaba demasiado ocupado lamiéndose la garra con intensidad para frotarse seguidamente la oreja con ella. Volvió a lamerse cuando, como si hubiera notado la mirada de Snape sobre él, Shadow dejó el movimiento a medias, y le miró con sus ojos amarillos y brillantes.

No, nadie podía ayudarle, así que volvió a concentrarse en la mujer que, frente a él, ocultaba su rostro y se estremecía entre sollozos. Se aproximó a ella, con la absurda idea de querer protegerla, pero sin saber cómo hacerlo sin exponer su propia vulnerabilidad.

Cerró los puños, dudando sobre cuál debía ser su siguiente paso, y así estuvo un buen rato hasta que decidió posar una mano rígida y helada sobre uno de sus temblorosos hombros. Breslin se encogió ante su contacto, pero al menos no se alejó como él había temido.

—No llore —dijo únicamente, con voz ronca.

Ella sorbió por la nariz y se enjugó las lágrimas con el dorso de las manos. Acto seguido elevó un poco el rostro, pero no le miró a los ojos.

—No se preocupe, no volverá a verme nunca más.

Hizo ademán de girarse, de encaminarse hacia la puerta de la calle, y las alarmas sonaron en la cabeza de Severus. Supo, en ese mismo instante, que cumpliría con su palabra, que no volvería a verla jamás, y también supo, sin la menor sombra de duda, que no podría soportarlo. ¿No era por eso por lo que había acudido al cementerio aquella mañana? ¿Porque sabía que ella estaría allí al tratarse del aniversario de la muerte de su familia, y así poder contemplarla a placer, aunque fuera en la distancia? Ya no podría volver a hacerlo, y no supo cuánto estaba dispuesto a exponerse hasta que una de sus manos salió disparada en dirección al brazo de Breslin, mucho antes de que se percatara de que efectuaba el movimiento.

—No se marche —dijo, al tiempo que rodeaba con sus dedos el delgado brazo, poniendo especial cuidado en no apretar con demasiada fuerza. Ella le encaró, esta vez mirándole a los ojos. Los suyos, rodeados de húmedas pestañas y de un color azul intenso, estaban enrojecidos por el llanto—. Por favor, no se vaya así. Déme la oportunidad de…

Tragó saliva, sin saber cómo terminar esa frase, sin saber qué decirle para que se quedara. Sin saber si la verdad sería suficiente o siquiera si tendría el valor de decirla.

—¿De qué? —preguntó ella.

—Quiero… quiero ayudarla, Breslin.

—¿Ayudarme? Nadie puede ayudarme. —Miró en dirección a la mano de largos dedos de Severus, frunciendo el ceño, quizá temiendo que se crispara sobre su brazo—. ¿Sabe? Hoy en el cementerio me he dado cuenta de una cosa. No tengo ningún motivo para seguir adelante. El único motor de mi vida son un montón de cenizas enterradas. No fui capaz de protegerles en vida y tampoco pude hacerlo estando muertos. Yo… ya nada tiene sentido. Ya nada me motiva y…

—¿Para eso ha venido? ¿Para que yo le diera un motivo para seguir con su vida? —Le soltó el brazo, temiendo que notara el temblor de sus dedos.

—No lo sé. Yo… no sé qué hacer a partir de ahora. No sé cómo hacer nuevos planes, he pasado tanto tiempo con un solo propósito en mente que cuando ha desaparecido… —hizo un ademán con el brazo.

—Entonces debe buscar otras motivaciones. Usted es enfermera. Debe hacerse con un nuevo paciente a quien atender, a quien ayudar, como me ayudó a mí.

—¿De veras le ayudé?

Severus apreció una ligera sonrisa en los labios carnosos de Breslin, como si se mofara de sí misma.

—Ahora puedo ver, he recuperado mi varita. Creo que eso fue ayudar.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un buen rato. Severus se dio cuenta de lo absurdo de sus palabras. ¿Por qué no era capaz de decirle que la comprendía? ¿Que él se sentía exactamente igual? Había pasado toda su vida de adulto escondiéndose de los demás con el propósito de hundir a Lord Voldemort, vengar la muerte de Lily, y proteger la vida de su hijo. Todo eso había quedado atrás, ¿acaso no se sentía tan vacío e inútil como Breslin?

Finalmente, rompió el silencio.

—Pensaré en ello, Snape.

Él asintió. No sabía qué más decir, no sabía qué hacer para que no se marchara, así que no hizo nada. Se quedó allí, en mitad de la estancia, rodeado de los restos de lo que antes había sido su vaso de brandy, con los brazos caídos junto al cuerpo, el rostro demudado en una expresión de abandono y soledad, viendo cómo se alejaba su antigua enfermera, escuchando sus pasos que, dolorosamente firmes, la guiaban en dirección a la calle. Estaba a punto de desaparecer por la puerta del salón cuando, a los pies de Severus, el gato maulló.

**»»» 7 «««**

Maureen no sentía sus piernas firmes, ni mucho menos. Se alejó de Snape con la sensación de que lo que en realidad le pedía su cuerpo, le _gritaba_ su cuerpo, era agarrarse a su túnica, zarandearlo con fuerza y suplicarle que le pidiera quedarse. Nada más que un rato, únicamente para tomar el té. Sería capaz de aceptar eso con tal de no tener que volver a su apartamento vacío y frío.

Iba a cruzar el umbral de la puerta de aquel salón por última vez en su vida y tenía la sensación de que no se lo habían dicho todo, de que, en el fondo, no se habían dicho lo verdaderamente importante. Pero el momento de hablar había pasado, si lo que quería era consuelo había llamado a la puerta equivocada.

¿Y cuál era la correcta?

Desde luego, no la de los Tretcore. Sí, era cierto que había hecho las paces con ellos (otra vez gracias a Snape), se reunían los domingos para un almuerzo familiar y, aunque al principio se había respirado un ambiente enrarecido, todo parecía haber vuelto más o menos a su cauce. Pero a pesar de que ya no se limitaban a contemplar sus platos, a comer en silencio y a despedirse con sonrisas forzadas y movimientos secos de cabeza, las palabras clave eran ese «más o menos», porque Maureen sabía que ya nada podría volver a ser como era antes.

La traición ya no era una herida abierta, pero había sido demasiado profunda y había sangrado lo suficiente como para que, tan solo con su recuerdo, escociera.

Por un momento, de pie sobre la grava del camino entre las tumbas, aquella mañana, mientras contemplaba el rostro de Snape vuelto hacia el cielo persiguiendo el vuelo de un cuervo, había pensado que en ese hombre podría encontrar el apoyo que necesitaba. Se había asustado de la convicción que entrañaba ese pensamiento, y había acabado huyendo como si hubiera sido ella quien se escondía entre las sombras, acechando a Snape.

Si hubiera sido más valiente, si se hubiera quedado, si se hubiera enfrentado a él en el cementerio, quizá todo habría sido muy distinto. Quizá ahora no estarían discutiendo, quizá ahora sabría por qué lo había hecho. Sabría por qué motivo había acudido realmente al cementerio. Pero ahora ya nunca lo sabría, había desaprovechado su oportunidad. Un velo de tristeza cayó sobre sus ojos mientras se alejaba del que creía que había sido el único hombre que la había comprendido. Al único al que había dejado acercarse lo suficiente.

Y justo cuando ya casi estaba cruzando el umbral escuchó el maullido del gato.

Se detuvo y se giró, casi como si hubiera recibido una orden, o tal vez una llamada de auxilio. Snape estaba muy serio, pero su rostro estaba relajado, sin fruncir el ceño, sin apretar los finos labios, sus ojos negros brillaban, destacando en la palidez de su cara. Por un momento, casi habría podido jurar que parecía el hombre más triste del mundo. Parpadeó, abrumada por ese pensamiento, y cuando volvió a fijarse en su rostro lucía la misma impasibilidad a la que ya se había acostumbrado. Como si no la viera, como si volviera a estar ciego.

Bajó la mirada hacia Shadow que, sentado junto a los pies de Snape con la larga cola negra cuidadosamente enroscada alrededor de sus patas delanteras la miraba a los ojos, como si su desmesurada diferencia de tamaño no significara nada y se estuviera midiendo con un igual. Maulló de nuevo.

—¿Qué pasa, Shadow? —preguntó Maureen, intentando fingir una sonrisa animada—. ¿Te estás despidiendo?

El gato se mantuvo en silencio, sosteniéndole la mirada. Lo único que movía era la punta de la cola, que subía un poco doblada hacia arriba para, a continuación, posarse de nuevo en el suelo, junto a sus patas, casi como si hubiera caído, para volver a elevarse y a bajar otra vez.

—Quizá lo que quiera es irse con usted.

Maureen alzó el rostro hasta el de Snape. Si el gato estaba siendo hermético en su comunicación, el hombre no lo era menos. Ni una sonrisa, sólo los huesos de la mandíbula parecían contraerse, como si estuviera apretando los dientes con fuerza.

—El gato no es mío —dijo.

—Tampoco mío —se apresuró a responder Snape—. De hecho, usted lo ha cuidado mejor que yo. Está acostumbrado a sus guisos y lo que yo le preparo no parece ser de su agrado, creo que lo mejor es que se lo lleve.

—¿Qué? —Maureen se giró por completo hacia el hombre, sorprendida—. Yo no puedo llevármelo. Vivo en… vivo en un tercer piso, no podría salir a la calle… se iba a… se añoraría y…

—No me lo diga, su casero no acepta animales domésticos —alzó las cejas, en un estudiado gesto arrogante que Maureen detestaba. Un poco. Solo un poco.

—Pues resulta que es cierto —le aseguró.

Snape no hizo ningún otro comentario, se limitó a mirarla, tal y como seguía haciendo el gato, aunque este último intervino con otro de sus fuertes maullidos. Ambos lo miraron y el felino volvió a maullar, mirando a uno y a otro, alternativamente.

—No se quedará aquí mucho tiempo —susurró.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué dice eso? ¿Qué pretende hacer con él, Snape?

El hombre, ignorándola, giró sobre sus talones y se sentó en su butaca, en la postura rígida que acostumbraba a adoptar, algo que molestó a Maureen profundamente.

—Conteste, ¿qué pasará con él?

Maureen señaló al gato con un dedo, a lo que Snape le respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.

—¿Qué más le da? No debería preocuparla.

—Pues me preocupa.

—¿Por qué? Ya lo ha dicho usted antes: no es su gato.

—¡Maldita sea, Snape! ¿Qué va a hacer?

El hombre se quedó en silencio durante tanto tiempo que Maureen pensó que no le respondería. Empezaba a impacientarse y dio un paso al frente cuando al fin habló.

—Si tanto la inquieta, ¿por qué se marcha? Quédese. —Alzó la barbilla e hizo una pausa—. Con nosotros.

**»»» 8 «««**

El silencio cayó como una losa y el tiempo se detuvo.

Severus mantuvo su rostro impasible, pero no pudo evitar que su corazón empezara a dar saltos, desbocado en su pecho, y rogó en silencio por que su antigua enfermera hubiera sacado buen provecho de sus estudios y de todos sus años de experiencia, porque estaba seguro de que iba a sufrir un infarto de un momento a otro.

Una vena empezó a palpitarle en la sien, y su garganta fue cerrándose poco a poco, y cuando hizo el intento de tragar saliva, se pudo escuchar un chasquido. Quiso levantarse y huir. Escapar de la inquisitiva mirada de ojos azules de Breslin, pero para él largarse jamás había sido una opción. Sólo había sido un cobarde una vez en la vida, y era una pesada carga que había llevado desde niño.

Recordaba haber imaginado en su cabeza millones de formas de enfocar el asunto, miles de ocasiones en las que poder llevar a buen término un plan, llegando incluso a idear conversaciones enteras en las que, de muchos modos distintos, le confesaba sus verdaderos sentimientos a Lily Evans, primero con las tímidas palabras de un niño, después con la desbordada pasión de un adolescente. Pero su mente, ahora lo sabía bien, al mismo tiempo inventó excusas que lo alejaban de conseguir su preciado objetivo: nunca era el momento idóneo, y cuando parecía serlo, alguien los interrumpía de modo desconsiderado, Potter apareció para alejar a Lily de su lado y…

Pero él sabía que eso no era del todo cierto. Era posible que James Potter hubiera seducido a Lily con sus falsos encantos, pero el único que había tenido la culpa de que ella se alejara cada vez más y más había sido él mismo. ¿Estaba dispuesto a que le sucediera otra vez? ¿Dispuesto a que otra mujer se marchara de su vida sin luchar por ella? ¿A acobardarse de nuevo?

Por lo que él sabía, en esta ocasión no competía con ningún otro hombre, sólo con su propio pasado. Con lo que él había sido en su pasado. ¿Sería capaz de sacar fuerzas de flaqueza y enfrentarse a lo que ella pudiera recriminarle?

No estaba seguro de ello, pero antes de que ni siquiera él mismo pudiera darse cuenta de que lo hacía, empezó a hablar:

—Recuerdo que una vez, no hace mucho, me dijo que no sabía apreciar lo que se me estaba ofreciendo. ¿Puede apreciarlo usted?

Ella le miró como si estuviera hablando con una persona desconocida. Probablemente era cierto, él no se reconocía a sí mismo.

—Dije que no sabía advertir cuándo algo se le ofrecía.

—Prácticamente es lo mismo.

—Reconozco que me ofrece algo, Snape, pero no sé lo que es.

Severus tragó saliva y sintió cómo le transpiraban las manos. Podía notar que el cuero del sillón, endurecido y raído, se pegaba a sus palmas sudorosas como una segunda piel.

—Le ofrezco un lugar donde vivir. Un techo.

—Ya tengo un techo —contestó ella, envarada.

—Soy muy consciente de ello —le aseguró él, revelando el fastidio que le provocó su obtusa incomprensión—. Le estoy proponiendo que viva conmigo, en mi compañía, no sólo una casa. Creía que era evidente.

—Eso depende de en calidad de qué quiera que viva con usted. —La mujer dio otro paso adelante con sus ojos azules, de pupilas brillantes, fijos en él, exigiendo una respuesta. Severus apretó la mandíbula, tenso por los nervios—. ¿Pretende que sea su cocinera? ¿Su criada? ¿Una _chacha_? Porque si es eso lo que quiere...

—¿Es usted idiota? —Severus se levantó por fin, yendo a su encuentro, deteniéndose a sólo dos palmos del rostro ceñudo de Breslin—. O es que, ¿acaso necesita un anillo y que me ponga de rodillas para entenderlo?

**»»» 9 «««**

Maureen no necesitaba eso para entenderlo, simplemente necesitaba que se expresara con la suficiente claridad como para no hacer el ridículo abrigando esperanzas vanas al respecto.

Snape le lanzó su aliento a la cara en un resoplido indignado, y aunque no era la primera vez que lo sentía en el rostro, sí fue la primera que se sintió con la suficiente libertad como para disfrutarlo sin sentirse culpable. Sonrió de lado, y el hombre le devolvió una mirada herida.

—Se ríe de mí —murmuró.

—No —susurró, llena de espanto.

Se puso seria al instante y, cuando él quiso alejarse de su lado, reaccionó a tiempo agarrándole de los hombros.

Fue tan consciente de la vulnerabilidad de Snape cuando se miraron a los ojos de nuevo que sintió que su corazón se encogía un segundo para expandirse al siguiente, rebosante de algo que nunca antes creía haber sentido: amor.

—No me río de usted… de ti —confesó. Deslizó con suavidad sus dedos por encima de la rugosa tela de la túnica de Snape hasta llegar al borde del cuello, donde se detuvo, con miedo de tocarle. Desvió la mirada hacia allí, donde la pálida piel del hombre estaba a sólo unos milímetros de sus dedos—. Es que… nunca se me habían declarado antes.

Maureen vio cómo Snape tragaba saliva y alzó lentamente la mirada. Se detuvo unos segundos en los labios entreabiertos del hombre y continuó su camino hasta detenerse de nuevo en su mirada. Sus ojos negros parecían más negros que nunca, como dos abismos de insondable profundidad y Maureen ladeó el rostro, intentando descubrir qué se escondía detrás de ellos.

—Yo tampoco lo había hecho antes —admitió Snape—. Siento que no haya sido como lo esperabas. Siento no ser lo que esperabas.

Antes de que se percatara de ello, una risa cantarina salió de su garganta seca. Notaba los dedos temblorosos, aferrados aún a los hombros de Snape, y aunque por un segundo no supo qué decir, las palabras se deslizaron suavemente por su paladar.

—Eres justamente todo lo que espero —dijo.

El corazón empezó a latirle más rápido cuando sintió que el brazo de Snape le rodeaba la cintura.

**»»» 10 «««**

Severus no fue consciente del movimiento que realizaba su mano, deslizándose por la estrecha y femenina cintura, hasta que el joven cuerpo estuvo dócil y plácidamente acoplado al suyo. La mujer desprendía un calor que le encendió el alma. Alzó la mano libre hacia su rostro y con un dedo resiguió la línea de la mandíbula, apreciando cómo la delicada piel se erizaba bajo su tenue contacto.

La miró a los ojos pero ella no le devolvió la mirada. Sus ojos azules estaban fijos en su boca, y cuando se humedeció los labios, con la sencilla intención de provocarla, vio que el negro de sus pupilas se ensanchaba, ganando terreno al azul cobalto de los iris.

Se quedó perplejo. Jamás había despertado tal deseo en una mujer. Y aún menos en una tan atractiva y joven. Una que podría buscar a otro hombre, joven y atractivo como ella, y no a un viejo cascarrabias como él.

Su dedo, que recorría la barbilla con devoción, como si pretendiera memorizarla, tembló cuando desfalleció su determinación. Se había equivocado, no tenía derecho a pedir semejante sacrificio a una mujer tan joven, y casi estaba a punto de soltarla cuando la mujer se pegó un poco más a él, suspirando.

Los ojos fueron más rápidos que su propio cerebro y se alzaron para encontrarse con los labios entreabiertos en una muda invitación para que los tomara.

Y lo hizo.

Con delicadeza al principio, apenas un roce de sus labios para notar la tersura de la piel suave y delicada. Presionó ligeramente, frunciéndolos, sin abrir la boca, conteniendo su deseo de adentrarse en la humedad que se le ofrecía. La escuchó gemir, y sintió las manos de ella acariciándole la piel del cuello. Casi inmediatamente se deslizaron hacia atrás, enredaron sus dedos en el cabello largo y negro y presionaron su nuca.

Breslin exigía, no sólo pretendía ser tomada, quería tomar al mismo tiempo, y no estaba dispuesta a esperar mucho. Severus entreabrió sus labios y se vio asaltado por la demandante lengua de su antigua enfermera, que se deslizó sobre la suya y le acarició el velo del paladar. Escuchó un nuevo gemido, pero esta vez no estuvo seguro de quien de los dos lo había emitido. Sentía tal urgencia en la entrepierna que no fue apenas consciente del movimiento de vaivén que realizaban sus caderas, rozándose contra el cuerpo de Breslin hasta que, sin aliento, se separó de ella para poder respirar.

Avergonzado por su comportamiento lascivo se detuvo y quiso alejarse de ella, pero la mujer no le permitió que se separara demasiado. Se miraron a los ojos durante unos instantes sin decir nada hasta que Breslin le sonrió y él no tuvo más remedio que corresponderle. Los ojos le brillaban como dos zafiros, y con las mejillas arreboladas estaba preciosa. _Era _preciosa. Pasó el pulgar por su pómulo, perfilando la suave curva, y pensó que no parecía muy molesta por la presión que su miembro ejercía contra su muslo.

—¿Te quedarás? —preguntó.

**»»» 11 «««**

Contempló la noche de sus ojos y recorrió su rostro con la mirada. Si seguía mirándola de aquel modo, como si quisiera devorarla, no creía que pudiera dominarse por más tiempo. Pero aunque estaba al borde de su propio autocontrol, la pausa impuesta le iba a servir para confirmar algunas cosas que necesitaba saber.

—Dime, eras tú el del cementerio, ¿verdad?

Él bajó la mirada, y asintió. Maureen se permitió sonreír ante su turbación.

—¿Por qué no querías admitirlo? —Le preguntó, aún con la sonrisa en los labios.

—Y tú, ¿por qué has desaparecido? —preguntó él a su vez, con brusquedad, alzando la mirada y fijándola en su rostro, borrándole la sonrisa de un plumazo—. Me he despistado y cuando he vuelto a mirar ya no estabas. Si me has visto, ¿por qué te has marchado?

Maureen se sintió cohibida ante la evidente recriminación y pareció encogerse en sí misma. Se humedeció los labios, nerviosa, intentando ganar tiempo, pero supo que no podría mentirle, no quería que hubiera más engaños entre ellos.

—Porque tenía miedo.

Snape se tensó ante su respuesta, dio un paso atrás, y la soltó.

—¿Tienes miedo de mí?

Ella negó con la cabeza cuando vio la mirada confusa y dolida que el hombre le dirigía.

—Te doy miedo —afirmó, al tiempo que se alejaba de ella, dándole la espalda.

Maureen se apresuró a ir tras él, se colocó a su espalda, y tras un momento de vacilación, se atrevió a posar sus manos sobre los omoplatos y apoyó la mejilla entre ambas. Se quedó en silencio durante un rato, hasta que poco a poco, notó cómo Snape se relajaba contra ella.

—No tienes nada que temer de mí —dijo el hombre, con voz tensa.

—Lo sé —contestó ella.

—No voy a hacerte daño —continuó él como si no la hubiera escuchado.

—Lo sé —repitió, pero esta vez siguió hablando antes de que él se le adelantara de nuevo—. No es de ti de quien tengo miedo, es… es de lo que siento cuando estoy contigo. Lo que me haces sentir.

Él giró despacio hacia ella, obligándola a soltarlo, pero a pesar de que lo miraba desolada, no hizo ningún movimiento por abrazarla o por acercarse de nuevo. Se mantuvo en silencio, forzando que ella continuara hablando.

—Hemos intentando matarnos el uno al otro, y lo lógico sería que quisiera alejarme de ti, pero no puedo. Eres el único hombre que jamás me ha entendido, que me ha conocido de verdad —bajó la mirada y se retorció las manos con nerviosismo—, el único al que yo he querido conocer.

Se quedó en silencio hasta que escuchó una risilla y alzó el rostro bruscamente.

—¿No has querido nunca conocer a un chico joven y guapo?

Su sonrisa ladeada y su mirada pícara le indicaron que le estaba tomando el pelo.

—Jamás me interesé por los chicos, ¿para qué? Ellos no podían ayudarme en mi lucha. Y eran una distracción.

Snape asintió y se quedaron en silencio de nuevo. El sol se había dirigido inexorable hacia el oeste e iluminaba el salón con un único rayo que se colaba por la ventana. Shadow se tendió sobre la alfombra, ocupando el pequeño espacio bañado de luz para absorber toda la energía del astro rey.

Finalmente fue el propio Snape quien rompió el silencio. Alzó la mano hacia su rostro y le acarició la mejilla con los nudillos.

—Pobrecita —dijo—. Quizá si te hubieras distraído un poco más, ahora no tendrías que conformarte conmigo.

Maureen frunció el ceño, indignada por el comentario pero antes de que pudiera protestar, Snape colocó un dedo sobre sus labios, solicitándole silencio.

—A mí también me asusta lo que me haces sentir. Necesitarte me asusta. Y lo que más miedo me da es que acabes por darte cuenta de que tú no me necesitas a mí para nada. Porque eres preciosa, y pareces no darte cuenta de que podrías tener a quien quisieras.

Ella detuvo el movimiento de su mano, colocando la suya encima. Apreció cada una de las venas que sobresalían de sus manos huesudas, y disfrutó del contacto cerrando los ojos y apoyándose en la suave caricia.

—¿Y si sólo te quiero a ti?

Él la sorprendió volviendo a repetir su pregunta:

—¿Te quedarás?

Maureen abrió los ojos de nuevo, y sus pupilas se dilataron ante la visión del hombre, que la miraba con la angustia velando sus ojos negros. Se sintió incapaz de hablar así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió.

**»»» 12 «««**

Shadow maulló desde el suelo, interrumpiendo el beso de los dos humanos, y cuando Maureen se giró en su dirección y lo vio tendido en la alfombra, iluminado por el rayo de sol, sonrió con ternura y se abrazó a Severus con fuerza, sintiéndose segura y protegida entre sus brazos.

Severus la estrechó contra su pecho y posó un beso en su coronilla, aspirando el suave aroma a cítricos de su cabello, y sonriendo a su vez. Nunca antes se había sentido así. Al fin, después de tanto tiempo, y entre los brazos de su antigua enfermera, se sentía en paz consigo mismo y con el mundo.


End file.
